LOST INNOCENCE
by Elldenk
Summary: [Chapter 10] UP! Kisah antara seorang anak CEO pemilik hotel bintang 5 bernama Jungkook yang diculik oleh Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya. Diwaktu bersamaan Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook, namun pemuda tersebut malah membencinya akibat perlakuan Taehyung terhadapnya. •KookV •Jungkook Seme! V Uke! •NC-17
1. Chapter 1

LOST INNOCENCE [Chapter 1]

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sebuah keluarga kaya tengah mengadakan pesta yang sangat mewah. Rumah megah bak istana itu pun terlihat ramai, diruang tengah maupun ditaman halaman rumahnya yang lebar. Sepertinya bukan hanya keluarga tetangga saja yang datang? Oh yang benar saja, ini adalah sebuah pesta yang sangat elit. Hanya pesta bagi kalangan-kalangan atas tertentu.

Ruang tengah dari rumah megah itu menjadi pusat tempat pesta diadakan. Meja-meja panjang berjejer dibeberapa bagian ruangan. Diatasnya tersaji berbagai kudapan dan minuman. Sejenis wine dan vodka sepertinya. Tidak lupa dengan hiasan-hiasan khas pesta yang menempel pada renda tipis yang melapisi meja.

Undakan anak tangga berbaris meliuk menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai diatasnya.

Lantunan musik klasik dari biola-biola yang dimainkan para pemain musik terdengar melantun pelan menyatu dengan suara para pejabat yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Dibagian tengah ruangan para pasangan romantis tengah berdansa tenang mengikuti alunan piano. Dilingkari puluhan manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan minuman dan teman bicara. Semuanya berpakaian rapi dan elegan. Beberapa pelayan dengan setelan yang sama tengah sibuk melayani para tamu terhormat.

Terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah berbincang hangat dengan teman lamanya. Tepatnya sahabat lama dari sang suami. Kemudian para istri pun memilih memisahkan diri guna membicarakan hal lain, ya mereka tidak mau mengganggu para sahabat lama untuk bercengkraman.

"Ah Jiyong-ahh lama tidak bertemu." Sang teman lama pun menjabat tangan orang yang dia panggil Jiyong. Pria berumur 43 tahun ini pun tersenyum menanggapi penuturan sahabatnya.

"Hm, sudah lama sekali ya? Sepertinya hyung sangat sibuk" Balasnya sopan.

"Ah begitulah. Kau juga sama bukan? Kau semakin sukses saja." Seunghyun, pria yang dipanggil hyung oleh Jiyong itu pun tersenyum tipis lalu menyesap vodka nya pelan.

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana dengan bisnismu? Kudengar kau akan membuat 1 buah rumah sakit lagi di Busan? Apa benar?" Tanya Jiyong sumringah.

"Begitulah, akhir-akhir ini saham terus naik, jadi aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja" Jawab Seunghyun dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Wah, kau semakin hebat saja!" Jiyong pun menepuk pundak Seunghyun pelan beberapa kali, kemudian tangannya beralih meraih wine putih dari meja di sebelahnya

"Bukan apa-apa" Seunghyun menimpali.

Ketika keduanya saling menikmati minuman masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, menatap dua orang sahabat lama itu bergantian lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri diam dibawah anak tangga yang terhubung ke lantai 2.

Pikirannya bergelut, sampai ketika seseorang dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya menghampiri dengan nampan yang berisikan beberapa gelas kosong. Dia ingin membawanya ke lantai atas, dimana dapur kedua berada, ya dirumah itu mempunyai dua dapur dan lebih dari 8 Kamar mandi.

Ketika dia ingin membuka mulutnya pria berambut coklat itu buru-buru mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Yang tinggi itu bernama Choi Seung Hyun, dia adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala rumah sakit terbesar diseoul. Cabang rumah sakitnya sudah banyak, rumah sakit di Busan juga akan dibuatnya beberapa waktu lagi." Ujarnya seperti membanggakan sesuatu lalu tersenyum miring ketika iris coklat pekatnya bergulir pada orang disebelah Presdir pemilik rumah sakit terbesar diseoul.

"Tapi tujuan kita kemari bukan untuk dia, anaknya tidak datang hari ini kepesta. Pria kurus itu adalah pemilik hotel plaza terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sampai saat ini dia mempunyai cabang di daerah Seoul dan Pulau jeju." Ujar pria bersurai hitam legam itu dengan tangannya yang masih mengadah nampan berisikan gelas-gelas kosong. Pemuda berambut coklat pun mengernyit dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya.

"Sasaran kita juga bukan pria itu." Sang pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil. Pemuda disampingnya pun mengangkat 1 alis seakan mengetahui sesuatu. "Tapi sang tuan muda. Anaknya" Lanjut pria bersurai hitam itu dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Sang pemuda bersurai coklat pun ikut menyeringai.

"Baiklah, rencana yang sangat sempurna." Timpal si pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup mewah, terasa sangat hening dan tenang. Cahaya lampu yang sengaja diredupkan membuat oranamen-ornamen dan lukisan-lukisan mahal itu terlihat cukup indah dan semakin berkelas.

Sosok seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas mewah berwarna toska itu tengah menikmati wine nya sambil menatap langit berbintang dari jendela kamar dilantai 3.

Menatap sendu hamparan benda luar yang berkelip diatas sana. Surai merah kelam nya teralun dibelai angin malam.

Pikirannya terawang menatap lurus kedepan. Wajahnya berubah datar ketika suara ketukan pintu memekakan telinga.

"Tuan muda, Presdir menyuruh anda agar segera pergi kebawah untuk menyambut para tamu." Ia terlihat menahan rasa kesalnya, tinggal dirumah besar ini bagaikan burung yang hidup didalam sangkar emas.

Sang tuan muda pun hanya bisa berdehem mengiyakan ucapan pelayannya itu. Entah yang mana, karena pelayan dirumah itu terlalu banyak.

Si surai merah kelam pun meletakan wine nya diatas meja disana lalu membuka knop pintunya perlahan namun saat dia mendongkakan wajahnya ternyata bukan pelayannya lah yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya. Ya walau pakaian mereka berdua sama persis dengan seragam yg dipakai pelayan dibawah sana, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa mereka berdua menggunakan masker? Ah kini pikiran sang tuan muda mulai berubah negatif.

"Siapa kalian berdua?" Tanya nya memberanikan diri. Tapi ingin rasanya dia membantingkan pintu kamar lalu menguncinya rapat. Apa perasaannya terlalu berlebihan? Bisa saja dia salah sangka.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ujar salah satu dari mereka, suaranya terdengar lebih santai dan ringan/?. Sekejap pemuda bersurai merah kelam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak lama setelah itu, matanya membulat sempurna ketika dia merasa mulutnya dibekap dan kedua tangannya ditahan lalu diborgol kebelakang.

Lalu, tubuhnya terasa kehilangan tenaga dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

Tubuh limbung itu hampir terjatuh, hingga seseorang bersurai coklat menangkap tubuhnya lalu dibantu rekannya mereka pun menyeret sang tuan muda menuju lift yang berada dibagian belakang.

Otaknya yang setengah sadar masih sedikit bekerja. Mata sayunya terbuka pelan, beberapa pelayan nampak tergeletak dilantai ketika dia diseret kedalam lift. Mengetahui sang tuan muda masih setengah sadar salah satu dari mereka pun kembali membekapnya hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh" Suara lenguhan itu mengawali kedua matanya agar terbuka. Dengan perlahan iris gelap yang masih terasa berat itu pun berkedip dengan sayunya. Ia merasa kedua tangannya terborgol keatas.

Tunggu! Ia melihat sekitarnya. Ini adalah mobil? Dia sedang berada didalam mobil, bersama dengan dua orang yang tadi membekapnya tengah duduk dibangku depan dan yang satunya sibuk menyetir.

Salah satu dari mereka melirik sang surai merah kelam dari pantulan cermin yang ada dibagian depan atas. Dia terlihat menyeringai kecil. Walau wajahnya setengah tertutup masker.

"Kau sudah bangun tuan muda? Apa mimpi mu indah?" Tanya nya masih melirik pantulan dari cermin. Orang disebelahnya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan gelap diluar sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Siapa kalian sebenarnya!" Suaranya hampir seperti berteriak. Matanya terbuka lebar dan kini dadanya berdetak kencang.

"Tentu kau tau pasti apa yang sedang kami lakukan." Dia berbicara tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Sang tawanan nampak risau, dia melirik jalanan gelap disebelah kiri dan kanannya dengan was-was.

"Mau kemana kita?! Lepaskan aku!" Tangannya menghentak-hentak ingin melepas masing-masing borgol dikedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya tanpa kunci." Lagi orang itu mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Dia lalu memainkan kunci-kunci borgol itu ditangannya.

Orang bersurai merah mendongkak, namun pandangan nya bukan tertuju pada pria bersuara ringan itu. Tatapannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan lain dari pantulan cermin diatas tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau diam. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar." Ujar suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Ia berteriak kesal dan tubuhnya tak bisa diam dengan kedua tangan yang terus dihentakannya. Dia tahu usahanya hanya akan sia-sia saja. Dia sedang diculik. Mana mungkin para penculik itu akan melepaskan tawanannya begitu saja? Mungkin jika mereka tidak menginginkan uang? Penculik seperti itu hanya akan berakhir dipenjara dan tertangkap dengan mudah.

"Bekap dan tutup matanya" Ujar suara berat itu lagi. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua orang yang ada disampingnya pun berdiri lalu berpindah ke Jok belakang dengan sigap.

"Kau rewel seperti bayi!" Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan serapahnya. Mulut dan juga hidungnya sudah dibekap dengan sapu tangan penuh obat bius. Tubuhnya melemah kembali dan kini rontaan berubah menjadi tak berarti.

Mulutnya ditutup oleh lakban dan matanya diikat oleh sehelai kain hitam yang panjang.

"Saat dipersimpangan didepan kau minta Jin-hyung menjemputmu saja." Ujar suara berat itu dengan tatapannya yang masih lurus kedepan.

"Hah?! Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak mau membawanya langsung ke markas?" Yang berada dibelakang sedikit terlonjak lalu menatap orang disampingnya yang masih tak sadar.

Mobil pun berhenti dipersimpangan jalan, waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi dengan beberapa lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai meredup. Bahkan salah satunya sudah mati tak berfungsi.

"Kau boleh turun sekarang." Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan temannya tadi, dia lalu membuka kunci otomatis yang sejak tadi tak dibukanya. Kalian tau tawanan bisa kabur kapan saja ketika para penculik itu lengah.

"Apa kau bercanda?! Hei! Jangan main-main ka-"

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Bilang saja pada Jin-hyung aku akan membawanya sebelum fajar" Ucapannya terpotong lalu sang surai hitam legam pun mendengus kesal. Mentang-mentang dia yang berkuasa sekarang? Mentang-mentang Jin paling menyayangi dia. Ah sudahlah. Pikirnya.

"AH! Kau ini benar-benar!" Dia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Terengah pelan lalu membuka maskernya kasar. Pupil kelam nya memperhatikan mobil Van silver melaju meninggalkannya sendirian dipersimpangan itu.

Dia menggeram jengkel lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo?" Tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Hyung, jemput aku dipersimpangan jalan dekat toko buku didepan eoh?" Ujarnya sedikit terengah.

"Ada apa Jimin? Bukankah kalian sedang bersama tawanannya? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya orang dari seberang telpon.

"Taehyung membawanya. Dia akan membawa tahanan kita kembali sebelum fajar, ah anak itu benar-benar" Rajuknya pada hyung nya itu.

"Mungkin dia ingin bermain-main dulu sebentar, biarkan saja. Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi."

"Okay, aku akan tutup telponnya."

'Klik'

Sambungan pun terputus. Jimin mendengus kesal, didalam hatinya padahal dia juga ingin bermain dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Dasar bocah tengik tak tau diuntung! Pekiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara mobil terus melaju dengan tenang dijalanan yang sepi, hanya jalanan 1 arah dengan beberapa lampu yang mulai rusak.

Cukup gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan, dipinggir sebelah kiri adalah sisi jalan yang curam. Lebih seperti jurang, namun ketika dipagi hari hamparan kota akan terlihat dari sini.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai kembali, sang surai merah pun menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan. Sungguh kini keningnya terasa berdenyut sakit, otaknya shok karena terlalu sering menghirup obat bius. Mulutnya dilakban dan kini matanya ditutup. Sungguh keadaan yang tidak nyaman. Seharusnya dia tidak memberontak tadi?

Orang bersurai coklat itu pun melirik kembali, lewat cermin kecil dimobilnya. Dengan tanpa diketahui, diam-diam ia memperhatikan tubuh yang terduduk dikursi belakang.

Dengan kening berkeringat, mata yang ditutup, setelan jas yang mulai kusut, hidung mancung dan postur tubuh itu. Dia sungguh dibuat gila sekarang. Oh ya, jangan lupakan sesuatu yang besar dibawah sana masih terbungkus celana yg senada dengan jas nya.

Dalam keremangan ia menyeringai. Mobilnya pun berhenti tepat sebelum melewati lampu jalan yang mulai meredup. Tidak, itu memang sudah redup. Ia lalu mematikan mesinnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ready to play?" Suara itu terdengar lebih menggoda, iya dia sedang menggoda sekarang. Oh ayolah hasrat bercintanya kini tengah menuju titik tertinggi.

Suruh siapa pemuda ini begitu menawan? Selain itu ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya ingin bermain sekarang juga.

Sang tuan muda hanya mendengarkan suara itu dalam diam. Dia mengerak-gerakan kepalanya tak nyaman dengan ikatan kain di matanya. Oh dia tidak suka dibatasi.

Taehyung pun melepas masker hitam di wajahnya yang ternyata tampan itu. Bayangan wajahnya remang-remang terlihat akibat pantulan cahaya bias lampu jalan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak karena sebagian dari kaca nya mulai menghitam.

Iris kehitaman nya pun bergulir pada jam tangan perak yang melingkar di pergelangan nya. Pukul 01.13 KST. Jalanan terlihat sepi dan mencekam, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas dari masing-masing makhluk di dalam mobil van itu.

"Well, sepertinya kita tidak akan tidur." Suaranya pelan dan terdengar santai. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menelusuri leher putihnya dan berhenti pada kerah bajunya yang terlihat sedikit basah."Kwon Jungkook.. Kau anak tunggal dari CEO the plaza hotel. Humm" Merasa namanya disebutkan, orang yang ada di jok belakang pun menggulirkan kepalanya kesamping. Dia gugup, takut dan juga cemas. Selain itu suara orang didepannya sungguh menyeramkan. Kemejanya habis oleh keringat, kain putih itu melekat sengaja pada tubuh sempurna nya. Tak ada suara dari masing-masing, Taehyung pun menggerakan jemarinya, perlahan melucuti kancing bajunya sendiri dari atas. -Setelah sebelumnya melepas jaket tebal berwarna hitam milik nya. Setelah semua kancing yang ada pada bajunya terlepas, tangannya meraih sesuatu dari daskboard mobil. Entah benda apa itu, lalu setelahnya terdengar suara jok mobil yang ditinggalkan tuan nya.

Jungkook terlonjak kecil ketika sesuatu terasa menduduki pahanya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak tak mau diam. Taehyung duduk dipangkuan nya, lalu dia pun mengelus permukaan kemeja basah itu. Tepatnya mengusap dengan seduktif dada hingga perut orang di bawahnya. Nafas Jungkook tercekat, baru kali ini seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya seperti itu. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus mengusap dada dan perut sempurna Jungkook.

"Mmmhh.. Sempurna." Gumam nya lalu tanpa aba-aba apapun kedua tangannya menarik kedua sisi kerah Jungkook lalu menariknya keras kearah berlawanan. Kancing-kancing kecil yang ada pada kemeja malang itu pun saling berputusan bahkan salah satunya ada yang terpental membentur jendela mobil. Suara kain yang robek juga mendominasi. Sungguh Jungkook terkejut dengan perlakuan orang yang ada diatasnya kini. Dia ingin memberontak, tubuhnya tak mau diam dan geraman rasa kesal terdengar nyaring ditengah jalan yang sepi itu.

'PLAKK'

Tamparan keras pun mendarat telak dipipi Jungkook. Wajahnya memanas, tamparan itu terasa amat sakit. Bau amis menguar membelai lidahnya. Mungkin jika mulutnya tidak dilakban darahnya pasti sudah menetes keluar. Tubuhnya shok, dan dia terdiam seketika. Pergelangan tangannya terasa perih akibat luka yang ditimbulkan dari borgol yang membelenggunya.

"Kau ribut sekali! Diamlah dan jadi anak baik!" Tatapan Taehyung berubah nyalang, lalu dalam waktu dekat pandangannya berubah ketika Jungkook mulai membisu. Ia lalu mengusap pipi memerah itu dengan lembut lalu seringaian kecil pun dikeluarkannya. Bola matanya bergulir menelusuri lekuk dada dan perut yang luar biasa sempurna itu. Kulitnya yang bersih terlihat mengkilap dengan lelehan keringat membasahi tiap lekuknya. Taehyung menundukan kepalanya, mulut nakal itu tiba-tiba saja meraup nipple menggoda dihadapannya. Melumatnya lalu menghisapnya kencang.

Tubuh Jungkook menegang seketika, rasa terkejutnya tak mengalahkan lenguhan keras yang tidak dia sadari. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala jok mobil dibelakangnya. Geraman keras kemudian muncul ketika kejantanannya terasa diremas dengan kuat.

Nafasnya mulai tidak stabil, keringat kembali bermunculan dari sela pori-pori kulitnya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi panas.

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menjilat dan menghisap nipple tegang itu. Sesuatu yang dia remas dibawah pun terasa semakin mengeras. Alat vital itu terasa penuh dalam genggamannya. Keras, dan dia bisa merasakan urat-urat tegang itu bermunculan dan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Besar! Sempurna! Sungguh sangat sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

Taehyung menyeringai tipis dalam hisapannya. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin berteriak, namun apa daya mulutnya hanya bisa menggeram atas apa yang orang itu lakukan pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa panas luar biasa. Jungkook menegang. Otot-otot dikedua sisi pelipis dan lehernya bermunculan, dengan balutan permukaan kulitnya yang mulai memerah padam. Dia tidak bisa bertahan. Kejantanannya bereaksi begitu cepat, mengeras bahkan sampai terasa nyeri dipangkalnya. Taehyung terus menjilat nipple tegang itu bergantian, dibawah sana juga ada yang terpancing, kejantanannya mulai mengeras seiring dengan tangannya yang menyentuh dan meremas keras alat vital manusia sempurna yang tengah didominasinya.

Dia sungguh menyukai situasi seperti ini, manjadi submisive memberinya kepuasan tersendiri, namun ada kalanya dia juga ingin mendominasi.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang itu, lalu menatap wajah penuh keringat dihadapannya dengan gairah yang memuncak. Ia menyukainya. Erangan erotis yang Jungkook keluarkan ketika dia bermain-main dibawah sana. Ia merasakan celananya mulai basah akibat precum yang terus keluar walau ditahannya. Rasa ngilu menjalari Jungkook ketika tangan itu hanya bermain-main dengan mengelus ataupun meremas lemah kejantanannya.

Dia mulai gila, sensasi seperti ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi begitu kuat. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani! Tidak pernah ada yang lancang melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Ia pernah mempelajari dasar-dasar tentang seks. Tapi ia lebih ke tidak perduli. Jungkook tidak pernah mendalaminya, bahkan sekedar untuk mengingatnya saja tidak. Dia terlalu cuek akan hal itu, lagi pula apa untungnya? Begitulah pemikirannya dulu.

Temannya pernah berkata "Jika kau mencoba seks sekali saja, aku yakin kau pasti akan ketagihan." dengan seringaian mesum temannya bercerita dengan penuh nafsu/? Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat itu. Taehyung menatap takjub tubuh tegang yang ada dihadapannya. Jungkook sungguh menggoda untuk dimakan. Tatapannya berubah lapar, dia sungguh lapar. Bangkah tenggorokannya sampai terasa kering.

"Aku ingin mencicipimu.. Bolehkah?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh nafsu. Jakun tegas itu bergerak naik turun menelan kekhawatirannya. Kalimat ambigu yang Taehyung ucapkan terdengar cukup horor ditelinganya.

Jungkook lalu menggeram kesal, namun beberapa saat setelahnya dia melenguh parau ketika Taehyung menarik rambutnya kebelakang dan menghisap jakunnya keras-keras. Rasa geli menjalari belakang telinganya. Perut atasnya terasa digelitik dan bagian samping tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik kecil. Bibir itu menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Jungkook, tepat dibawah rahangnya.

Taehyung mengecupinya pelan, walau dia sedikit kesusahan karena Jungkook yang juga tak mau diam. Dia selalu memberontak, sentuhan itu terlalu aneh baginya. Tapi dia mengakui kalau hal itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Dibawah sana terasa amat sempit, ia mengerang kesal karena kebebasan(?) tak kunjung juga menghampirinya. Taehyung mengerti betul dengan tingkah pemuda dihadapannya ini. Dia tahu sang surai merah kelam itu menginginkan lebih, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima dengan perlakuan yang terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru.

Tapi Taehyung tidak ingin menunggu, salahkanlah gairah dan nafsu birahinya yang hampir meledak kali ini.

Ia lalu bangun dan berjongkok dibawah, lebih memilih menghadapkan wajahnya langsung pada selangkangan menggoda yang menonjol itu. Samar-samar Taehyung menampakan mimik kepuasan ketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras itu berdenyut tak sabaran. Tangan nakalnya mencoba melepas gesper hitam yang melingkari pinggang Jungkook.

Pemuda itu mengernyit, merasakan tangan lentur itu mengusap-usap perut six pack nya. Dengan sigap Taehyung pun membuka kancing pada celana yang senada dengan jas yg dipakai Jungkook. Menurunkan relsletingnya tak sabaran lalu menarik kebawah celana lembab itu.

Jungkook tersentak kaget. Lagi, dia mengentakan tangannya yang diborgol hendak menghambat kegiatan yang paling disukai Taehyung. Dia tau Jungkook hanya ingin mengambatnya.

Jadi dia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Geraman kesal Jungkook terdengar nyaring ditempat sepi itu. Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"Cobalah membuatku kesal dan kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu itu." Jungkook terdiam, geramannya kini sudah berhenti. Kalimat itu membuatnya kecut seketika, namun rasa kesalnya tetap tak terelakkan. Dia mengerang dengan sekali hentakan keras ditangannya lalu terdiam dengan nafas terengah. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Astaga Jungkook masih perjaka man!

Wangi maskulin dari tubuh Jungkook terasa lebih kentara dibagian ini, dan Taehyung lagi-lagi amat menyukainya.

"Jadilah anak baik untuk beberapa saat kedepan hm?." Ia mengelus kejantanan itu. Jungkook berjengit dengan perlakuan Taehyung padanya. Ia mengernyit ketika kedua jemari dari masing-masing tangan Taehyung menelusup lewat kedua sisi pada celana dalamnya.

"Ngghh Hhhhh..!" Jungkook kembali melenguh, nafasnya terengah dan kepalanya tidak bisa diam. Sungguh dia ingin sekali mengutuk dan menyerapah manusia lancang itu, tapi sekali lagi mulutnya dibekap oleh lakban tebal disepanjang sisi wajahnya. Tidak bisakah dia punya paru-paru cadangan? Dadanya terasa sesak karena harus menarik nafas hanya dari hidungnya saja. Perutnya terasa tergelitik ketika Taehyung mengurut pelan kejantanannya dari dalam dengan sebelah tangan. Dia menatap ekspresi Jungkook, wajah hingga telinganya memerah. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Taehyung menyeringai lalu melepas tangannya.

"Aku akan memberimu kelegaan tapi dengan satu syarat." Dia kembali bangun dan duduk dipangkuan Jungkook. Menelusuri tubuh proposional itu dengan mata nakalnya. Ia mendudukan pantat kenyalnya tepat diatas kenjantanan Jungkook yg sudah sangat menegang, sehingga sang pemilik mengerang tak karuan. Kedua tangannya mengelus bahu berotot itu hingga dada.

"Kau tidak boleh ribut dan tidak boleh melawan." lalu dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membelai pipi Jungkook. Dadanya berdebar aneh, Taehyung tidak pernah sebergairah ini sebelumnya. Jungkook terlihat tegang. "Arrachi?" Perlahan tangannya menarik ujung lakban berwarna hitam itu ke berlawanan arah. Bibir Jungkook begitu menggoda Taehyung untuk segera bercumbu dengan mulut manis itu. Ia membiarkan sebagian kecil dari lakban tersebut menempel dipipi Jungkook lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyambar bibir itu rakus. Melumat, menghisap bahkan menggigitnya tanpa ampun. Tetesan saliva gairah menetes melewati dagunya. Ia melumat keras bibir bawah Jungkook dan menjilati lidah kaku itu. Jungkook luar biasa terkejutnya. Nafasnya tercekat ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Taehyung. Yang lebih lincah mencoba melilitkan diri. Menjilat bahkan menghisap keras. Suara decakan kasar dan hisapan basah terdengar erotis, bersamaan dengan intensitas pacuan jantung mereka masing-masing. Taehyung mencoba menarik lidah itu kedalam mulutnya. Namun sang tuan rumah selalu menolak untuk ditawari bertamu. Dia kesal, lalu tangannya mencubit nipple Jungkook cukup keras sehingga ia mengerang dan lengah. Taehyung mendapatkan lidah Jungkook, ia mengulum dan menghisap sehingga memberikan rasa geli diperutnya. Jungkook kehabisan nafas, udara disekitarnya terasa menipis. Ia memberontak dengan menggerakkan kepalanya. Mengingat keadaan yang sama, Taehyung pun melepas pagutan itu. Suara tarikan nafas kencang membuat Taehyung tersenyum puas, walaupun dia juga terengah.

"Apa yang kau-" Jungkook terengah dengan mata yang masih tertutup kain hitam. Dia baru merasa lega sekarang, walau awalnya malah semakin membuatnya sesak. Ruangan kecil didalam mobil itu semakin pengap dan Jungkook terkesiap. Ya ampun! barusan adalah ciuman pertama nya. Begitu panas dan bergairah. Ciuman pertama yang bukan dilandasi oleh cinta. Jungkook mendesah kecewa, sedangkan Taehyung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ini ciuman yang pertama bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau menyukainya?" Taehyung mengusap bibir Jungkook pelan, namun dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau gila! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Suaranya menyerang marah. Wajah Jungkook mengeras, dia amat kesal dan juga jengkel.

"Aku memang gila sayang, tubuhmu terlalu menggodaku untuk menyentuhmu." Seperti ada nada jeda dalam kalimatnya. Taehyung kembali mengelus dada dan perut Jungkook seduktif. "Aku yakin ini akan jadi yang pertama kalinya begimu." Entah Taehyung tahu dari mana fakta itu. Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi. Jangan bilang kalau pria ini akan melakukan hal yang aneh/? padanya? Jungkook menelan salivanya susah payah. Dia mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau hanya menculikku bukan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan cara yang lebih mudah saja? Kau culik aku, sekap, lalu ketika tebusannya datang kau bebaskan aku! Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal semacam ini padaku?!" Suaranya meninggi walau terdengar pecah. Taehyung mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Dia lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Aku akan melakukan cara yang mudah dengan caraku sendiri, selama aku menikmatinya," dia memberi jeda, lalu bokongnya bergerak tanpa perintah atau aba-aba apapun. Melindas/? sesuatu yang semakin keras dibawahnya dan dia melenguh pelan. "Mmhhh.. dan ini akan sangat menyenangkan bagiku.." Jungkook mengeratkan rahangnya hingga urat-urat kecil disekitar nya keluar. Wajahnya mengeras. Sudah cukup! Dia tidak tahan lagi berada dalam keadaan hina seperti ini. Jungkook siap mengeluarkan serapahnya, namun Taehyung kembali menutup mulutnya dengan lakban yang belum sepenuhnya lepas dari pipi dan sebagian mulutnya. Jungkook menggeram marah, padahal belum apa-apa. Padahal 1 kata serapahnya pun belum ada yang keluar, Taehyung malah menutup kembali kesempatan itu.

"Aku akan memberimu bonus," Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook sayang lalu menelusuri belakang telinganya dengan jemari panjang miliknya.

"Kau boleh menyaksikan bagaimana aksi ku ketika memakanmu." Bulu kuduknya meremang, Jungkook merasa tubuh dan bikepnya kaku seketika. Terlalu lama dalam posisi yang sama membuatnya mati rasa. Perlahan Taehyung membuka ikatan kain hitam dimatanya, dia tidak perlu khawatir Jungkook akan melihat wajahnya, karena cahaya disini terlalu minim. Yang ada dia hanya melihat remang-remang saja. Matanya cukup lama ditutup dan iris nya tidak akan cepat fokus.

Slessstt-"

Taehyung membuka penutup mata Jungkook sedikit kasar, hingga kepala pemuda itu terantuk kedepan. Matanya terasa perih, Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Semuanya buram, dia tidak terlalu jelas melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada cahaya remang yang menemaninya. Ia sedikit mendongkak dan keningnya mengernyit bingung. Tepat didepan wajahnya Taehyung menyeringai.

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat keseluruhan." Taehyung lebih mendongkakan kepala Jungkook dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia memberikan kecupan panas pada bibirnya yang tertutup rapat oleh lakban tadi, lalu melepasnya penuh gairah.

"Ini baru permulaan. Kau harus mengingat setiap detiknya." Ungkap Taehyung dengan senyuman mengerikan miliknya. Tapi dapat diyakinkan Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. Matanya terlalu perih, diahanya menatapnya sayu.

"Okay, lets play the game." Ia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya pelan lalu kembali berjongkok didepan selangkangan Jungkook. Mata pemuda bersurai merah kelam itu membulat sempurna.

'Tidak! Jangan!'

Pikirannya bercampur aduk dan kembali ia harus menelan kekhawatirannya.

"NGGHHHHHHHH!"

Dan lenguhan erotis itu pun mengawali kegiatan panas keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC :v

Typo sebagian dari iman :'v

Sorry kalau masih banyak typo :'v saya malas edit *plakk

Mohon maaf jika banyak kosa kata yang tidak benar dan penempatan yang tidak tepat. Saya masih amatiran ;)

Mind to review?

Respon banyak = Update cepat :'v XD

*Bow


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Innocence [Chapter 2]

.

.

.

Be serious! If you don't like just leave and don't read the story!

.

.

.

Too many warnings to mentions :3

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook As Jungkook Kwon

X

Kim Taehyung As Taehyung

.

.

.

Note : Disini Jungkook anak dari papa naga (GD) ya, author sengaja ganti marga nya biar cocok. Sorry update lama, kirain gak akan ada respon sama sekali. But, jika review nya lumayan author janji akan update cepat.

Maaf karena fic ini sempat terabaikan. *bow

Penyesalan memang datang diakhir :v haha, okay.. Silahkan dibaca~

.

.

.

.

INI SANGAT TIDAK MENDIDIK!

.

.

.

But, Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NGGHHHHHHHH!" Sesuatu yang hangat terasa membelai kejantanan nya. Lembut namun basah. Sesekali Jungkook merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil disana. Matanya tak berhenti terbuka dan tertutup dengan terpaksa. Berkali-kali ia membenturkan kepalanya, tentu tidak tahan akan reaksi kejantanannya yang dilahap brutal oleh Taehyung. Nafasnya memburu tak terkendali.

Mulutnya yang tertutup mengerang dan melenguh dengan tertahan. Astaga dia sudah kehilangan akal.

Bagaimana bisa kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam berwarna hitam itu terlihat sangat lembab dan basah. Wajah nya memerah entah menahan malu atau nafsu, tapi yang pasti dia sudah sangat terangsang, dan ini adalah ulah dari orang yang tengah menculiknya.

Jungkook memohon dalam pikirannya yang berkabut, ia memekik ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja menggigit kejantanan Jungkook dari luar. Sekedar menggodanya, memberikan rasa puas yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

Jika saja kakinya tidak diikat, Jungkook sudah menendang manusia keparat itu sejak tadi.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar tak berdaya dan tubuhnya tak kuasa melawan.

Apa mobil ini dibuat khusus untuk mengikat orang? Pikirnya. Dibawah kaki Jungkook terdapat pengait yang disambungkan kebelakang dan kedua kakinya diikat lalu ikatan tersebut disambungkan pada pengait dibawah sana. Jika ia terus memberontak, kekuatannya akan tandas dengan cepat dan itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Lihat kemari sayang.." Ada tawa ringan dalam kalimatnya dan Taehyung sengaja menyeringai selebar yang ia bisa. Jungkook menunduk, menatap wajah samar Taehyung yang berada tepat didepan selangkangannya.

Orang itu tengah mengurut pelan kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah sangat tegang didalam sana. Ia nampak mengernyit menyadari dirinya bahkan bisa sebesar itu ketika terangsang seperti ini.

"I'm so exited.. Eh," ia mengurutnya dari atas hingga bawah, lalu tangannya menarik celana dalam itu semakin ke dasar. "Mari kita lihat siapa didalam." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jungkook nampak frustasi dengan geraman dan juga gelengan kepalanya yang terlihat tidak rela. Ia mengerang dan menyumpahi Taehyung didalam hati ketika Jungkook ingin merapatkan pahanya namun Taehyung dengan segera membukanya kembali.

SRET

"Wow! Sesuai dugaanku." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup. Taehyung telah menanggalkan pakaian terakhir yang menghalangi jalannya. Bukti kalau Jungkook memang sudah terangsang cukup jelas didepan mata.

Benda itu berdiri menantang grafitasi, sungguh membuat Taehyung memekik senang dalam hati.

Tidak! Tidak! Hilang sudah.

Ya Tuhan, apakah ini riwayat malam pertamanya?

Jungkook merutuk dan menyerapah didalam hati. Ia tak ingin melihatnya, hal ini sangat memalukan.

"Lihat kemari." Taehyung meraih kejantanan Jungkook lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan, berniat kembali membuat pemuda itu tersengal akibat perbuatannya.

Jungkook terpancing, ia berjengit ketika Taehyung menggenggam miliknya. Ia tak ingin menoleh, Jungkook tak pernah rela. Namun sebuah remasan kuat menyentakkannya hingga memekik serak walau tertahan. Hingga akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung namun tanpa membuka mata.

"Lihat kemari!" Taehyung lebih meninggikan suaranya, ia nampak menampilkan guratan kekesalan diwajahnya. Tidak bisakah Jungkook menyerah saja? Ia mulai merasa jengah untuk memaksa.

Tapi jika terus begini ya apa boleh buat? Taehyung akan terus memaksa, bahkan mengancamnya seperti tadi? Tidak buruk.

"Lihat kemari atau aku akan lebih menyiksamu." Ya, Jungkook sangat tersiksa dan ia ingin ini berakhir tanpa harus dilanjutkan lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak akan bisa. Ia membuka matanya dengan gusar, pupil nanarnya menatap Taehyung yang kemudian menyeringai menyadari kemenangannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia segera melahap kejantanan dalam genggamannya dengan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menahan suaranya sambil membenturkan kepala pada kepala jok dibelakangnya.

"Rrrrmmmmhhh!"

Taehyung tidak ingin memberi perintah lagi untuk Jungkook agar tidak menahan suaranya, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena ia tau Jungkook tak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan permainan lidah Taehyung. Lagi pula ia tak ingin melepaskan benda besar itu didalam mulutnya, terlalu nikmat untuk berhenti dan ternyata ia mengecap rasa baru dari sana. Getir memang ada, namun aroma cologne yang menyegarkan penciumannya menyalurkan sebagian rasa yang Taehyung sebut dengan nikmat kedalam otaknya. Harum dan ternyata Jungkook bukan tipikal orang yang jorok ataupun jarang membersihkan tubuhnya. Warna kulitnya terlihat segar dan walaupun berkeringat ia tetap menguarkan aroma maskulin yang memabukan.

Jungkook tersengal, rasa dikejantanan nya menjalar merayapi tubuh. Membuatnya terkesiap dan menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Taehyung semakin gencar dan meningkatkan hisapannya disana.

"Nghh! Mhh! Hhh! Hhhh!" Benar bukan? Jungkook tidak tahan berlama-lama meredam suaranya. Apalagi ketika Taehyung melepaskan benda itu dari mulutnya lalu menjilat dan mengecupnya tepat dari pangkal hingga keujung. Sebelah tangannya tidak hanya diam, ia mengocok bagian yang tak tersentuh secara keseluruhan oleh mulutnya.

Jungkook? Ia mengerang semakin keras dan panjang ketika merasakan darahnya terpompa hingga ke pusat tubuh.

Mulut basah Taehyung mengulum satu persatu bola testikel kembar dibawah sana. Dalam hatinya ia mendesah kecil penuh rasa nikmat dan kepuasan karena telah berhasil mencicipi kejantanan pemuda tampan yang sulit ia taklukan.

'Maaf ya Jimin, sepertinya aku akan menyusahkanmu lagi.' Dan mengotori mobilmu dengan bau sex yang melekat dan cipratan sperma dimana-mana, jika boleh ditambahkan.

Taehyung menyeringai dalam hisapannya disana, ia menanggalkan celana miliknya sendiri sambil berjongkok dan menghisap milik Jungkook. Kembali ia memasukan ujung kejantanan pemuda itu kedalam mulutnya, dimana lidahnya meliuk dan menjilat benda panas milik pemuda tersebut yang berdenyut cukup kencang didalam sana. Dengan ujung lidahnya ia menjilat lubang kejantanan dalam genggamannya.

Jungkook tak dapat berhenti mendesah hingga suaranya berubah dan terdengar serak. Nafasnya tersengal dengan dada yang naik turun dipenuhi oleh keringat. Matanya kehilangan fokus dan Jungkook mulai merasakan ada yang ingin keluar dari selangkangannya. Pemuda itu menyadari ini bukan suatu hal yang baik. Dia belum pernah merasakan blowjob ataupun melakukan sex oral dengan siapapun.

Wet dream? Pernah. Namun ia langsung melupakan bagaimana rasanya dan berhubung ia tak pernah berhayal tentang wanita seksi atau pun lelaki cantik ia selalu mengalaminya secara alami. Maksudnya, sekedar mengonfirmasi kalau dia (alat reproduksinya) masih normal.

Aneh memang.

"NNGGHH!" Jungkook mengejang, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika dirasa kejantanannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tanggung-tanggung didera nikmat luar biasa. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ogkkhh!" Taehyung hampir tersedak dan lagi Jungkook yang memajukan pinggulnya hingga membuat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Taehyung hingga setengah cairan asin itu lolos dari kerongkongannya. Ia segera menahannya didalam mulut lalu mengocok kejantanan Jungkook agar ia kembali mengeluarkannya lebih banyak.

"NNGGGHHH!"

Jungkook kembali melenguh namun lebih dalam dan panjang, suaranya sarat akan rasa nikmat ketika cairan yang sama kembali keluar. Dengan segera ia memundurkan kembali pinggulnya, hingga membuat Taehyung memajukan wajahnya untuk semakin mengulum benda dimulutnya. Sebagian cairan lekat itu ia biarkan keluar melewati sisi bibirnya, mengalir lamban melewati batang ereksi milik Jungkook lalu tangannya kembali mengocok sekaligus mengoles cairan tersebut disana.

Nikmat? Tentu saja. Dan kini matanya masih terpejam dengan dada yang naik turun.

Jungkook membuka matanya kemudian, lalu menatap Taehyung yang menghisap kejantanannya dengan berani. Nafasnya tersengal luar biasa dan Jungkook mengerjap menyadari Taehyung yang sudah melepas kejantanan nya. Ia merasa licin disana, bagaimana tidak? Air liur Taehyung dan sperma kental miliknya sendiri bagai melumuri kejantanannya. Tidak, itu memang melumuri kenjantanannya.

Detik kemudian Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk berlutut lalu kembali singgah dipaha Jungkook.

Ia terkesiap lalu kedua tangan Taehyung membawa wajah Jungkook agar sedikit maju untuk lebih menghadapnya. Kemudian ia membuka lakban dimulut Jungkook dengan cepat dan sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara, Taehyung memagut bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka dengan mulut dan dagunya yang dipenuhi oleh sperma.

Suaranya tertahan oleh sesuatu dan Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka ketika cairan dari mulut Taehyung berpindah ke mulutnya. Lidahnya mengecap rasa asin yang aneh dan juga ada sesuatu yang padat didorong oleh lidah Taehyung. Ia merasa ingin muntah, kepalanya bergerak tak mau diam hendak melepas ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Taehyung tak gentar membantu untuk membuat Jungkook menelan cairan itu. Ia menarik tengkuk pemuda tersebut dan semakin merapat hingga masing-masih kejantanan mereka bersentuhan dibawah sana.

"Rrrrnnnggghhh!" Jungkook mengerang entah mengapa hingga kemudian Taehyung menggerakan bokongnya untuk semakin menggesek kejantanan mereka. Well Taehyung sudah bertelanjang entah sejak kapan, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya dibuka, sedangkan Jungkook. Jangan tanya dia.

Kemeja putihnya sobek dan beberapa kancingnya sudah hilang. Celananya hanya turun dan tertahan sampai paha. Ya Taehyung tak ingin susah payah menelanjanginya, begini saja sudah cukup dan melihat dirinya yang lebih naked dari pada Jungkook memberikan kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

Jungkook keras kepala, tentu saja dan Taehyung mulai merasa geram karena pemuda itu malah membuat cairannya terbuang sia-sia.

Sudahlah, telan saja Jungkook.. Toh itu juga berasal dari tubuhmu?

Baiklah, cara kasar pun boleh. Sungut Taehyung didalam hati. Jika ia tetap tak mau menelannya Taehyung akan mencekiknya. Hey, jangan protes! Dia mulai frustasi dengan Jungkook yang terus melawan!.

"AKKGGHHKK!" Teriakannya tertahan oleh cairan tersebut dan sesuatu yang melewati tenggorokannya terasa mengganjal dipangkal. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook menelannya mati-matian jika ia tidak ingin mati tersedak dan kehilangan nafas.

"Nnnggg!"

GLEK

Benda keras itu lolos, melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa nyeri.

Jadi Taehyung menggigitnya brutal dan meremas kejantanannya tanpa ampun hingga Jungkook memekik keras dan ketika itu ia semakin mendorong cairan dan pil tersebut kedalam mulut Jungkook.

Tunggu! Pil?

Ya Taehyung tidak membawa botol air dan ia punya inisiatif untuk membuat Jungkook menelan obat perangsang tersebut walau dengan sebuah ide gila dan sedikit paksaan.

Ternyata hasilnya tidak buruk. Taehyung melepas ciumannya ketika Jungkook mulai terbatuk-batuk kecil, lalu setelah bibir mereka terpisah Jungkook terbatuk keras dengan tanpa ditahan.

"Ah ah ah, tidak boleh dimuntahkan sayang." Taehyung meraih wajah Jungkook lalu memagutkan bibir mereka lagi. Menghisap lidah Jungkook yang masih kentara dengan rasa sperma. Sulit diyakini. Sebenarnya jika Taehyung tidak berniat meminumkan pil itu ia pasti lebih memilih menelannya sendiri dari pada harus memaksa Jungkook yang membuangnya sia-sia. Maksudnya, Jungkook malah meludahkan cairan tersebut tanpa perduli perjuangan Taehyung mendapatkannya.

Hentikan perkataan konyol ini! Jungkook butuh air bersih, ia sungguh merasa mual. Orang gila mana yang mau menelan cairan macam itu (walaupun itu berasal dari tubuhnya), ya Jungkook tidak tau kalau beberapa orang sangat menyukainya. Tapi tetap saja man! Orang yang baru pertama kali merasakannya pasti akan satu pendapat dengan dia.

Sedangkan Taehyung dengan asyiknya melilitkan lidah basahnya dengan lidah kaku milik Jungkook. Orang ini tidak pandai berciuman dan walaupun itu tidak terlalu dituntut dalam kehidupan sehari-hati tapi ketika bercinta itu sangat diperlukan bukan? Kalau begitu sepertinya ia patut diajari. Ya siapa tau saja mereka bisa bertemu kembali?

Kedengarannya tidak mungkin, tapi apa salahnya jika dicoba?

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas, pandangannya kabur dan otaknya seperti berkabut. Sebenarnya apa yang tadi dia telan bersama cairan itu? Tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah obat tidur. Nyatanya Jungkook sama sekali tak sadar kalau itu adalah obat perangsang dan Taehyung memberikannya dua butir sekaligus. Hebat bukan?

Taehyung tersenyum miring ketika dirasa bibir Jungkook yang membalas pagutannya dengan kaku. Dasar amatiran, dengusnya didalam hati, namun ia memekik senang setelah itu.

Ia mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka dan basah. Seakan menerimanya, Jungkook menghisap bibir Taehyung yang kala itu mengecupnya singkat.

"Sudah bekerja huh?." Ada tawa kecil didalam kalimatnya, lalu Taehyung merangkul leher Jungkook ketika pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya meminta sebuah ciuman.

Benar-benar berkabut dan sentuhan Taehyung pada tubuhnya memberikan getaran nikmat yang 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Akal sehatnya bersembunyi entah dimana dan moralitas yang ia junjung tinggi hilang ditelan langit. Eh?

Jungkook mengerang ketika Taehyung menekan dan menggeliat menggoda diatas selangkangan nya.

"Aohh! Ahhh!"

Oh Ya Tuhan nikmat sekali!

Bola matanya mengedip sayu, dengan alis yang bertautan dan ia masih berusaha meraih bibir Taehyung. Pergerakannya terhambat akibat kedua tangannya yang diborgol keatas dibelakang kepala. Oh God! Dia ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu lagi.

Seakan disiksa oleh rasa panas yang melahap tubuhnya. Jungkook mengerang entah kenapa. Ketika ia disentuh, Jungkook akan merasakan kenikmatan yang merayap melewati seluruh tubuhnya menggantikan rasa panas tersebut. Namun hanya ketika disentuh.

Maka dari itu ia berusaha mati-matian untuk meraih bibir orang didepannya.

"Kau tidak tahan sayang? Ingin menciumku? Ahhh.." Lelaki bersurai coklat itu sengaja mendesahkan kalimatnya, pinggul rampingnya tak pernah berhenti menggoda selangkangan Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin sedikit bermain, sedikit menyiksa bocah ini yang tadi melawannya dan bahkan menyerapahnya (itupun jika Taehyung tidak dengan cepat menutup mulutnya kembali). Tidak akan apa-apa selama orang ini masih dalam pengaruh obat.

"Pleasehhh.. Panas! Aku tidak.. Tahanhhh.. Oohh." Jungkook melenguh pada kata terakhir ketika Taehyung dengan amat sangat sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada batang ereksi milik Jungkook.

"Suruh siapa tadi kau menolakku hmhh? Ahhh mmhhh dia tidak sabaran." Taehyung menjepit dan menekan kejantanan Jungkook diantara pipi pantatnya yang kenyal hingga pemiliknya mengerang tak karuan. Saatnya menghukum anak nakal yang tidak menurut!

Taehyung menabrakan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Jungkook. Keduanya mengawali ciuman dengan bibir yang sama-sama terbuka hingga didetik selanjutnya saling memagut dan erangan vulgar terdengar dari mulut Taehyung. Jadi begini seorang Kwon Jungkook ketika birahinya sudah membuncah? Ia sampai membuat Taehyung mengerang nikmat didalam ciuman mereka. Begitu liar dan tentu si surai coklat itu sangat suka.

Sebelah tangannya turun kebawah, menggantikan bokongnya yang menggoda kejantanan berotot milik Jungkook. Mengocoknya cepat, membuat nafas pemuda itu semakin berat.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dalam ciuman. Memberikan hawa panas pada wajah Taehyung yang berwarna merah padam.

Mereka berdua dibanjiri keringat, telihat dari permukaan kulit yang mengkilap. Mempertontonkan keerotisan sepasang manusia yang saling memagut dan menggoda.

Jungkook mengerang ketika Taehyung melepaskan ciuman nya. Pemuda itu menatap dengan wajah lelah dan mata yang berkabut.

Taehyung berseringai ria membalas tatapan Jungkook, lalu meludahi jari-jari tangan untuk membasahi lubang analnya. Ia mengangkat diri, membuat Jungkook menggeliat akibat hilang kehangatan yang menyelimutinya.

"Ayo, aku ajarkan kau bagaimana caranya bercinta dengan submisive sepertiku." Taehyung menggenggam ujung penis Jungkook untuk ia arahkan pada liang analnya. Sebelah kaki nya tertekuk untuk lebih mempermudah penetrasi.

"Annghhh! Akkhhh!" Keduanya saling melenguh menyahutkan rasa nikmat yang mendera ketika tubuh saling menyatu. Taehyung mendudukan diri diatas kejantanan Jungkook yang telah tertanam sempurna direktumnya. Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya menampar dan memukul dada Jungkook hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dikulitnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu mengerang sekilas.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan! Ini nikmat sekali!" Kemudian cakaran dalam didapatkan Jungkook pada area bahu.

"Rrrmmhhhh!" Perih dan juga panas menjadi satu. Nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa samar-samar. Nikmat hanya menjadi perantara, dan sepertinya Taehyung tak ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada Jungkook. Tidak boleh ada simpati pada tawanan!

Taehyung menyadari perasaan dihatinya mulai berbeda saat berciuman dengan pemuda itu. Dadanya berdebar bukan karena nafsu, namun ada yang lain yang menyentaknya.

Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta! Walau nyata nya Taehyung hanya jatuh cinta pada tubuh dan kejantanan sempurna milik Jungkook. Namun ia lebih takut lagi jika harus jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, perasaannya yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun. Kini tiba-tiba goyah oleh seorang pemuda jelmaan eros yang menawan.

Taehyung menyeringai ganjil dalam gerakan-gerakan menggeliatnya untuk menggoda Jungkook. Pemuda itu melenguh dan tak mau diam, dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan dapat telihat kejantanannya yang mengkilap keluar masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Ah, Tuhan! Maafkan anakmu ini!

Jungkook menjerit frustasi didalam hati. Nafsu birahi mengalahkan moralitasnya, sedangkan rektum panas itu semakin melahapnya dan memakan tubuhnya hingga habis. Jungkook menarik nafas ketika Taehyung mengangkat diri, menyisakan kepala penis Jungkook diujung rektumnya.

SLEB!

"AKHHhh! SAKIThhh!" Dan Jungkook mengerang nyaring ketika Taehyung menghentakan pantatnya keras-keras hingga ujung penis Jungkook menubruk titik ternikmatnya.

"AHHh! Nikmathhh! Sayang! Penismu sungguh terasa nikmat disana- ahhh!" Taehyung mendongkakan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka, rasa nikmat yang menggulung lalu menghantamnya membuat akal sehat yang tadinya masih tersisa setetes kini telah hilang diterpa badai birahi yang kencang. Jungkook menggertakan gigi dengan nafas tercekat akibat kejantanannya yang terasa dijepit terlalu erat.

Nyeri! Tentu saja, jika ruang yang menampung terlalu sempit ditempati. Ah, atau Taehyung yang sengaja menyempitkannya? Dasar pria itu.

"Tidak! Stop-hh! Aku-" Jungkook tak kuasa mengutarakan perasaannya, nafasnya terputus-putus seperti orang sekarat. Taehyung semakin gencar menyempitkan rektumnya dan menubruk lebih keras lagi.

"AKHHH! Nikmathhh! Ini luar biasa nikmat sayanghh!" Kedua tangannya menumpu pada bahu Jungkook yang sudah licin oleh cairan pekat berwarna merah. Bekas-bekas kuku itu terlihat samar disuasana yang temaram. Jungkook menggulirkan kepalanya kesegala arah akibat rangsangan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menyatu dikejantanannya. Pemuda itu tak pernah berhenti menjeritkan rasa nyeri dan ngilu. Obat itu bereaksi terlalu berlebihan, hingga rasa sakit berubah menjadi nikmat jika tubuhnya disakiti pada bagian tertentu.

Jungkook merasakan perasaan aneh ketika Taehyung bergerak naik turun dengan menghentak kejantanannya yang membengkak. Keras dan kuat, hantaman bokong kenyal itu diatas selangkangannya. Jungkook sedikit menjulurkan lidah dari mulutnya yang terbuka, hanya menyisakan ujungnya diluar mulut dan saliva pun menetes dari sana ketika ia ikut terguncang oleh hantaman rektum Taehyung yang menjepitnya.

"Rrrrrmmhhhh!" Jungkook kembali mengerang ketika Taehyung memagut dan mengulum lidahnya yang terjulur. Kedua tangan nya digunakan untuk meremat rambut Jungkook dikedua sisi kepalanya. Pemuda itu terpaksa mendongkak, membalas setiap lumatan Taehyung dengan pengetahuan berciuman yang terbatas. Mulutnya hanya bergerak terbuka lalu menutup dan membiarkan bibir dalamnya menyapu bibir tebal milik Taehyung. Sungguh diluar dugaan, Jungkook melakukan itu ketika Taehyung pertama kali menciumnya dengan ganas. Pemuda ini menirunya ternyata.

Tanpa terasa, hujan turun dengan amat deras, dengan keduanya yang tak pernah menyadari kapan buliran air mata langit itu turun.

Ketika Taehyung tidak lagi menyempitkan jalannya. Jungkook menyodok dengan pinggulnya yang terangkat dan menghempas pantatnya agar gesekan dikejantanannya semakin terasa, Namun dengan gerakan yang lamban, dapat membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis dalam usaha nya memagut bibir Jungkook.

Dia membantunya, Taehyung menghentak keatas dan kebawah dengan keras. Sama seperti tadi, dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengerang tertahan oleh ciuman.

Puas dengan bibir Jungkook, Taehyung melepas pakaian terakhir yang melekat ditubuhnya. Hingga kini ia benar-benar bertelanjang bulat diatas pemuda itu.

Kini Taehyung tidak menghentak, ia menggesek selangkangan Jungkook. Memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan kejantanan pemuda tersebut yang keluar masuk bagai dihisap oleh analnya.

"Amhhhh! Ahhh! Hahh!" Manik sang surai merah berkelip indah terpantul cahaya. Kini tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Jungkook merasa keram sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, sepertinya mati rasa lebih baik dari pada harus merasakan kesakitan itu.

Sebelah tangan panjang terulur meraih botol sampanye pada sebuah kantung dibelakang jok mobil pengemudi. Taehyung membuka tutup gabusnya menggunakan gigi, ia menyeringai dalam gerakannya.

"Kau suka sampanye? Ahh" Tanya nya sambil menjilat leher botol. Jungkook menggeleng dengan segala kepolosan nya yang telah dinodai oleh birahi.

"Sayang sekali.. Mhhh! Kau harus mencobanya!" Seringaian kejam dimunculkan Taehyung, tepat ketika tubuhnya berhenti sejenak ia menyiramkan sampanye tersebut diatas luka cakaran Jungkook. Pemuda itu menjerit dengan nafas yang semakin memburu, nyeri menyergap ketika permukaan luka nya dibelai oleh lelehan cairan beralkohol tersebut.

"Arrrkkk! Apa yang kau lakuk-hhh! Ahhh! Mrrrhh!" Taehyung kembali bergerak ketika Jungkook merasakan kesakitan yang lain. Ia menyiramkan sampanye di atas kepalanya, menggeleng sengaja hingga tetesan yang mengalir dari ujung rambutnya terciprat kesegala arah, termasuk membasahi tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung meminumnya kemudian, lalu botol yang kosong ia lempar sembarang kebagian belakang.

Taehyung kembali memagut bibir pemuda dihadapannya dan menyalurkan cairan sampanye dimulut kedalam mulut Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menelan sampanye yang Taehyung berikan lewat mulutnya ketika pria diatasnya meremas bahu terluka milik Jungkook. Ia sudah mengerti itu adalah perintah mutlak yang tidak boleh diacuhkan, tidak! Setiap perintah Taehyung itu mutlak.

Mereka membenahi posisi setelahnya, dengan tubuh yang basah dan bau alkohol yang menyengat, Taehyung membalikan tubuh membelakangi Jungkook. Kembali ia menuntun kejantanan itu untuk menyatu dengan rektumnya dan Jungkook kembali melenguh dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek.

Taehyung menumpukan kedua tangannya pada paha Jungkook, kembali ia bergerak menyentak selangkangan Jungkook dengan bokongnya. Pemuda itu semakin gemetar dibuatnya, kejantanan milik Jungkook terasa berkedut hebat ketika Taehyung meningkatkan intensitas gerakannya.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ketika punggungnya menempel sempurna pada perut dan dada Jungkook. Ia menarik tengkuk Jungkook untuk bercumbu dengannya.

Dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang tak juga berhenti merangsang dan menggoda, Taehyung mencengkram pinggul Jungkook dibawahnya.

"Mmhh! Mmppckk!" Hisapan bernafsu itu membuat Taehyung cukup kewalahan. Jungkook menghentakan pinggulnya dengan lancar ketika Taehyung beralih menumpu kedua kakinya untuk mengangkang lebih lebar pada tempat duduk. Pria itu mengangkat kejantanannya guna memberi ruang bagi Jungkook untuk menghantam rektumnya dengan penis berotot tersebut.

"Aaaghhhh! Gerakan lebih cepat sayangghhh! Setubuhi aku semaumu- AkH! Fuck mehh!" Taehyung meremas dada nya dengan tubuh yang menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa didinding rektumnya ketika Jungkook menyodok dengan gerakan bertenaga. Entah datang dari mana kekuatan itu, si surai merah kelam hanya ingin mencapai sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dan menyenangkan. Dibandingkan dengan surga yang dijanjikan tuhan, ini terasa lebih memabukan. Walau nyatanya hal ini adalah salah.

Jungkook menggertakan gigi. Segala perasaan nikmat, nyeri dan ngilu menghantamnya hingga membuat kepala tampan itu berdenyut kencang. Tidak! Ini terlalu nikmat!

Kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan vulgar dari liang anal Taehyung yang memerah. Menggesek dan menghentak dengan cepat dan tepat.

Suara kulit kelamin yang bertabrakan menyimfoni bersama suara desahan dan lenguhan panjang yang diredam hujan.

"AKHH! Nikmathh!" Jungkook tak sengaja menggeram disamping telinga Taehyung dan menelusupkan hidung beserta mulutnya pada ceruk leher pria tersebut.

"Akkhhh! Terushh tusuk aku!" Taehyung mendesah dengan sebelah tangan yang mengocok kejantanannya. Sesuatu hendak meledak dan ia tak ingin menahannya lagi.

Jungkook merasakan denyutan luar biasa dari kejantanannya. Seluruh permukaan wajah tampan itu memerah padam hingga leher. Jungkook tak kuasa menghantam lebih kuat ketika sesuatu terasa meluncur melewati lubang urinalnya.

"AKHHH! OHH! Ohh~" Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya mengejang dan bergetar begitu hebat. Rasa nikmat yang luar biasa besar menenggelamkannya dalam kepuasan tak ditahan-tahan, lalu disusul oleh Taehyung yang juga mengejang dengan cipratan sperma mengotori karpet mobil dan punggung jok kemudi.

"OHHH! God! Nikmat sekali! Oh~" sebelah tangan masih mengurut kejantanannya dengan mata tertutup. Taehyung menggeliat-geliat pelan diatas tubuh Jungkook.

Nikmat akibat bercinta dengan pemuda dibawahnya sungguh sangat berbeda, ia merasakan kepuasan yang berlebih ketika tubuhnya menyatu bersama Jungkook.

.

.

.

Analnya terasa becek.

.

.

.

Taehyung menarik diri, ia membalikan posisi menjadi kembali menghadap Jungkook. Pria itu segera menyambar bibir Jungkook yang mulai kembali tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda dihadapannya terlalu lelah sehabis bercinta.

Jungkook sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan bibirnya dipagut seseorang.

"Mmllhhh" ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar membalas ciuman, Jungkook melemah ketika Taehyung melepas bibirnya dan beralih memeluk si surai merah kelam dengan selangkangan yang meneteskan sperma pemuda tersebut.

Didetik kemudian, Jungkook benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Taehyung begitu puas dengan percintaannya bersama Jungkook. Ia tak salah perkiraan, pemuda itu memang tipe top yang cocok untuk didominasi.

Kembali Taehyung mengeluarkan seringainya.

Oh, semoga ini belum fajar, ia ingin melakukan suatu hal terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah van berhenti didepan bangunan tua yang masih kokoh namun memprihatinkan. Gedung yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun tidak terpakai, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya kalau tempat tersebut adalah markas Taehyung dan kawan-kawan.

Pria itu memapah Jungkook yang tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya itu lebih tepat seperti menyeret pemuda tersebut, karena kedua kaki Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Beberapa orang bermunculan keluar.

Masing-masing menggunakan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"Bantu aku bodoh!" Taehyung menggeram dikemudian detik ketika Jimin hanya termangu menatapnya.

"Ah, sabar sedikit. Dasar idiot!" Jimin membantu disampingnya. Menyampirkan sebelah lengan Jungkook yang terabaikan, lalu menyeretnya masuk kedalam gedung.

Jungkook tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang tertunduk, mulutnya dilakban dan kini ia tak mengenakan jas lengkapnya.

Pemuda itu menggunakan jaket kulit hitam milik Taehyung dan celana senada yang sangat pas.

BRUK

"Uh! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Jimin mengangkat alis setelah menjatuhkan tubuh Jungkook diatas lantai semen yang keras. Pria berambut hitam itu menatap sesuatu dibalik kerah jaket. Seperti memar, berwarna keunguan. Wah, si idiot ini menghajarnya habis-habisan ternyata.

"Jangan berpura-pura jadi anak autis." Taehyung berlenggang pergi dari ruangan itu, ia melewati tubuh Hoseok yang hendak menahannya.

Pria berambut hitam lusuh itu menatap punggung Taehyung yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ikat dia." Ujar Seokjin dengan gumaman datarnya yang dingin.

Sedangkan Namjoon dengan sebelah kakinya memainkan kepala Jungkook untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Jimin lalu mengangguk dan mengambil tali panjang dibalik peti-peti besar disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Kwon yang berubah kelam dan dipenuhi kesedihan, seorang wanita paruh baya tersengal tangis nya sendiri. Ia meringkuk didalam rengkuhan sang suami: tuan besar Kwon Jiyong.

"Sudahlah sayang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa jika Jungkook benar diculik." Jiyong menenangkan dengan hati yang ikut tersapu kegelisahan sang istri. Dikenyataan rasa khawatir tentu ada, apalagi semenjak hilangnya pangeran mereka itu.

"Tapi perasaanku mengatakan hal lain. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook ku sayang." Suara yang putus-putus kembali membuat Jiyong didera perasaan yang sama dengan istrinya, benar! Apa yang penculik itu lakukan kepada anaknya? Apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja?

Sampai saat ini hanya selembar surat singkat yang dapat menjelaskan kenapakah Jungkook hilang.

'Kami akan meminjam anak kalian dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa bernegoisasi mengenai harga nyawa tuan muda ini. Silahkan lapor polisi jika kalian hanya ingin kepala nya saja yang pulang.'

Saat itu, sang istri langsung tak sadarkan diri. Terlalu terkejut dengan hilangnya Jungkook, ia baru sadar sekarang setelah dokter pribadi Jiyong datang memeriksanya.

"Sayang! Cepat lapor polisi! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Hani mengamuk, ia memukul-mukul dada Jiyong yang menurutnya berkesan tak perduli, bahkan ketika anaknya diketahui telah diculik.

"Jika kau ingin Jungkook mereka penggal silahkan lapor polisi." Suara Jiyong bergetar akibat pukulan Hani didadanya.

Wanita bernama lengkap Kim Hani itu membeku dengan emosi yang kembali hendak memuncak.

Lalu..

Tangisnya pecah dengan gaung yang lebih keras lagi. Ia memeluk Jiyong dengan perasaan frustasi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Seunghyun hyung, dan dia akan membantu. Juga beberapa teman detective ku."

Jiyong menenangkan dengan elusan tangannya yang melembut dikepala Hani.

Uang tentu bukan masalah, yang ditakutkan hanyalah keselamatan anak semata wayangnya.

Jiyong tau, siapa kelompok yang menculik Jungkook. Mereka terlalu berbahaya untuk dilawan dengan polisi. Bisa saja benar hanya kepala anaknya yang pulang.

Jiyong memejamkan matanya yang mulai perih. Dia tidak bisa tidur sejak keributan kemarin malam. Orang tua mana yang masih bisa tertidur lelap ketika anaknya bersama para pembunuh berdarah dingin?

Tunggu hari esok ketika mereka memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kemudian. Lalu Jiyong akan berikan yang mereka ingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~ '-'

Sorry untuk typo dan kata-kata frontal yang sedikit vulgar.

Review akan memberi semangat bagi Ell.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Innocence [Chapter 3]

.

.

.

Sider maupun reader? Tanggung dosa masing-masing ya *muehehe

.

.

.

*Incubus : Iblis vampire yang biasa memperdaya korbannya dengan melakukan hubungan seks agar memperoleh energi seksual berupa -cairan yang dihasilkan ketika berhubungan seks-.

.

.

Too many warnings to mentions :3

.

.

.

.

.

Note : Disini Jungkook dkk sangat OOC. Kalau yang gak mau liat biasnya dimainkan lebih jauh lagi, lebih baik gak usah baca fic ini. Itu termasuk peringatan ya?

.

.

.

INI SANGAT TIDAK MENDIDIK!

.

.

.

But, Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju mobil van yang sama sekali tak tersentuh siapapun setelah kedatangan Taehyung dipagi buta. Lelaki itu menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam jaket kulit yang ia kenakan.

Setelah berjarak beberapa langkah, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

'Klekk'

"Uh! Damn!" Bau alkohol dan seks yang pertama kali menyergap penciumannya.

Bahkan pengap ketika ia menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam.

Bagus, yang ini lebih parah lagi dari yang 'waktu itu'. Taehyung sudah keterlaluan.

"Keparat! Bajingan itu-" Jimin berhenti mengumpat setelah mendapati sebuah benda yang tergeletak diatas karpet mobil. Ia meraihnya, dan menimang apa isi benda tersebut.

"Bukankah ini..?"

.

.

.

.

Diruangan kecil yang temaram menampilkan sebuah selulet samar yang tengah bersandar pada tembok lusuh dibelakangnya. Seorang pria dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat kebelakang terlihat menunduk lesu. Mulutnya dilakban pada sepanjang sisi wajahnya.

Itu adalah Jungkook. Mata nya terpejam, dengan kantung hitam dibawahnya. Menandakan kalau orang itu benar-benar lelah.

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka secara perlahan. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dikemudian detik setelah pintu tertutup kembali.

Taehyung menadah sebuah nampan berisikan makanan, sorot matanya tak akan pernah Jungkook lupakan sampai kapanpun juga. Belum satu detik manik mereka bertemu Jungkook telah memalingkan wajah. Tak ingin rasanya ia melihat orang itu lagi, walaupun hanya sepasang mata yang dia ingat. Walau hanya suara serak dan aroma musk yang Ia kenali.

Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini Taehyung tak pernah menampakan wajahnya dibawah sorot cahaya lampu dihadapan Jungkook. Pria itu sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin memberikan kesan 'Ghosty' pada sang surai merah, bukan berarti Taehyung menyeramkan. Namun ia sangat suka ketika pria dihadapannya kini memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dengan berbagai alasan.

Itu akan membuat Taehyung memenuhi kepala Jungkook dengan dirinya, semuanya. Setiap detik, ketika Jungkook mencium aroma yang sama. Setiap kali ketika Jungkook menenggak minuman yang sama.

Setiap saat ia memikirkan kenapa ini terjadi? Itu mungkin akan menyenangkan. Mengingat Jungkook yang akan terus memikirkannya, Taehyung membiarkan dirinya menjadi terror bagi Jungkook.

Walau hal menyenangkan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama -karena mereka harus memulangkan Jungkook ketika uangnya sudah didapatkan, maka dari itu ia harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik mungkin bukan?

Sebuah tangan terulur untuk melepas lakban dimulut Jungkook, tetap dengan gerakan yang kasar Taehyung nampak menyunggingkan senyuman sesaat ketika Jungkook menahan erangannya.

Namun didetik kemudian pemuda itu bungkam, tidak ada serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkinkah dia takut atau muak denganku? Pikir Taehyung.

"Waktunya makan, pangeran kecil. Aku akan berada disini sampai kau selesai dengannya." Pemuda itu sengaja membuat suaranya agar lebih berat dan serak, tentu itu adalah keahliannya. Sekilas Taehyung nampak menunjuk mangkuk berisi bubur asal-asalan buatan Jin dengan dagunya, namun dapat diyakini kalau Jungkook sama sekali tidak melihat itu. Setelahnya, Taehyung mengambil sesuap bubur menggunakan sendok ditangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda yang kelaparan. Ya, itu sudah pasti, Taehyung tidak tau kapan terakhir kali orang ini makan dan dilihat dari wajahnya yang memucat dia pasti belum memasukan apapun kedalam mulutnya kecuali sperma dan obat perangsang itu.

Oh, ya Taehyung terlambat menyadari hal yang ini sepertinya. Jungkook terlihat nampak pucat bukan hanya belum makan, dia kehabisan cairan akibat ejakulasi hebatnya bersamamu semalam. Ingat?

"Ayo makan, kakak Jin sudah dengan baik hati membuatkannya untukmu. Kau jangan diam saja, atau akan patahkan tulang rusukmu dan memaksamu dengan menyiksa... 'Dia'." Nada manis dan ramah berubah menjadi geraman serak hingga menyentakan Jungkook dalam lamunannya. Taehyung tampak meremas paha dalam Jungkook dan pemuda itu mendegup nafas yang kencangnya bukan main. Tentu saja, jika Jungkook adalah anak kecil mungkin dia sudah menangis memanggil ibunya. Namun hal ini sungguh berbeda. Ancaman yang didengarnya membuat ia harus menelan rasa takut dengan amat kesulitan.

Tubuhnya meremang dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba merembes melalui pori-porinya, dari pengalaman yang Jungkook rasakan beberapa hari ini: perintah Taehyung tak pernah ingin disangkal. Pria itu sama sekali tidak ingin jika permintaanya diabaikan apalagi jika tidak dituruti. Semuanya mutlak dan Jungkook mengerti itu sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan manusia jelmaan *Incubus jalang ini?

Ribuan kalimat menyudutkan dan argumen mati-matian telah Jungkook siapkan, begitu dengan sumpah serapah dan hinaan yang pantas untuk Taehyung. Namun sekali lagi, jika Jungkook berubah menentangnya yang ada saat ini adalah tubuh telanjangnya yang ditelan habis-habisan oleh Taehyung. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Lagi!

Jungkook tetap memilih bungkam.

Taehyung berjongkok dihadapan pemuda bersurai merah itu dan menaruh nampan tersebut dilantai semen yang sedikit berdebu. Ia menatap dengan bola mata tajamnya. Taehyung menelusur paha Jungkook menggunakan jari telunjuk. Keatas, menuju perut lalu berhenti di dada. Sedikit elusan disana semakin membuat Jungkook tertunduk, lalu leher nya. Taehyung memutar-mutar jemari lentiknya disana, membuat Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"Kau tidak mau menyerapahku?" Pemuda itu tetap diam. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dengan intensitas jemari yang kini kembali turun menuju perut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku memaksamu lagi?" Taehyung menelusupkan kedelapan ujung jarinya pada celana yang dikenakan Jungkook. Pemuda itu nampak tegang dengan nafas pendek yang dihela nya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ada sedikit getaran pada suaranya dan Jungkook tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahan kali ini. Nada datar dan dingin itu ia tujukan dengan segala kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh pada orang itu.

"Jangan menyentuhmu? Bukankah waktu itu sisanya kau yang menyetubuhi aku semalaman?" Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung merupakan kalimat terkotor sepanjang eksistensi seorang Kwon Jungkook. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan saat kepala itu tertunduk ia dapat melihat tangan Taehyung yang membuka kancing celananya secara perlahan hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tick'.

"Masih memungkiri dengan berkata 'jangan sentuh aku'? Aku pikir seharusnya kalimat itu menjadi 'Jangan lupa sentuh aku'." Kekehan kecil membuat Jungkook menggertakan gigi, ia tidak tahan. Apalagi kini Taehyung telah menurunkan resleting dengan menarik kedua ujung celananya berjauhan.

Suatu detik Jungkook tersadar, sekelebat ingatan membuatnya tertegun sesaat.

Ia ingat ketika Taehyung mencekokinya dengan sperma, ada sesuatu yang keras yang dibawanya dari mulut Taehyung berpindah pada kerongkongan Jungkook. Setelah habis ia menelan semua cairan lengket itu, Jungkook merasa matanya merabun dan birahi nya memuncak. Apakah ini sebuah alasan?

Taehyung meracuninya dengan suatu obat yang bisa menaikan birahi.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku! Jauhkan tangan kotor mu itu dariku! Kau yang meracuni aku, brengsek! Kau memanfaatkan ketidaksadaranku untuk ber- ber.." Jungkook tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya, hal itu terlalu menjijikan. Mengingat Jungkook yang merasa sedih dengan hal tersebut, semuanya tidak berjalan baik kemudian.

Taehyung nampak memperlihatkan aura suram diwajahnya. Didetik kemudian ia menyeringai tipis.

Sekali Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, nampan beserta mangkuk dan gelas itu meluncur menabrak tembok hingga pecah belah. Dentingan kaca yang hancur membuat Jungkook berjengit menatap mata Taehyung.

"Bercinta. Itu disebut bercinta. Kau tidak tau? Ingin kutunjukan apa itu bercinta?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat, sebenarnya ia sungguh tau apa arti kata tersebut. Tentu saja, akibat malam sulit dan juga panas menggairahkan itu. Saat-saat ia mencapat ejakulasi luar biasa, dengan Taehyung yang meracau menggumamkan kalimat kotornya, pemuda itu tetap tidak akan dapat melupakannya.

Taehyung mendapat penolakan ketika ia menduduki paha Jungkook. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, sampai saat ini pemuda itu tetap menolaknya?

Dengan keahlian Taehyung yang sudah sangat terpercaya, bahkan setiap pria 'top' yang tidur dengannya akan memuja dia setelahnya. Taehyung termasuk 'bottom' yang pilih-pilih jika mengenai pasangan bercinta, maka dari itu seharusnya Jungkook merasa senang. Apalagi jika Taehyung yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk disetubuhi, unbelievable.

Taehyung memulai dengan memeluk leher Jungkook erat-erat ketika pria itu memojokan kepala Jungkook untuk dicumbunya. Tetap walaupun tanpa tenaga seorang pria dewasa -memang Jungkook belum dewasa-, pemuda itu melawan dengan kekuatan yang tidak maksimal. Energinya seperti terkuras habis dan Taehyung tidak menyadari kalau paha Jungkook bahkan masih gemetar sejak tadi mereka bercakap-cakap.

Mulut itu melumat bibirnya, dalam dan kuat membuat Jungkook harus terdongkak lebih atas karena Taehyung yang mendadak jadi setengah berdiri menggunakan lututnya.

Lidah itu menggeliat, mencongkel lalu bergrilya didalam rongga mulut Jungkook. Pemuda tersebut berdegup kencang, nafasnya yang cepat dan pendek-pendek itu sudah memberikan penjelasan: hingga sebagaimana Taehyung dapat nampak ganas pada lawannya.

Diantara keremangan ini Jungkook mengerang setelah Taehyung berhasil membuat menara kokoh itu berdiri ditempatnya. Hisapan dan jilatan lidah membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan suara terindah manusia ketika tengah terdorong birahinya.

Wajah berpeluh itu memerah dikedua pipi hingga telinganya. Ia bersandar pada dinding dibelakang punggungnya dan sesekali tubuh itu melengkung ketika Taehyung menemukan titik sensitif Jungkook dibawah sana.

"Oh, tidak! AKHH! Stop!" Erangan itu nampak seperti geraman seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak kurang dari 16 tahun. Karena dalam suara Jungkook nampak getaran bash dan suara treble yang memantul. Taehyung tersenyum dalam kulumannya ketika ia beralih menjilati testis Jungkook.

Ia tau itu adalah tempat sensitif seorang tuan muda Kwon, bahkan kini Taehyung merasakan paha Jungkook bergemetar semakin hebat.

'Tuhan, tolong aku. Tolong maafkan aku.'

Ia menggeleng dengan lemah ketika Taehyung memanjat tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka kembali bersatu, beradu pada satu titik nikmat yang tak pernah Jungkook bayangkan sebelumnya.

Jilatan dilehernya memberikan rasa perih dan sakit lain diatas bercak keunguan yang sebelumnya dibuat Taehyung. Ia tersenyum menatap noda nista itu.

"Aku juga punya yang seperti ini, akhh." Ia tetap bergerak dengan jemari yang mengelus leher Jungkook tepat diatas kissmarknya. Sedangkan pemuda itu sudah sedikit agak 'jinak'. Ia bergejolak dalam diam, membiarkan Taehyung memutuskan kewarasannya.

"Lihat, kau menghisapku hingga aku terhisap juga." Ada sikap yang sedikit berubah dari Taehyung, ia memperlihatkan bercak yang dibuat Jungkook dibahunya. Apakah benar itu dia yang melakukannya? Tapi berpikir dua kali, Taehyung tidak mungkin menghisap bahunya sendiri: tidak akan sampai. Ya itu memang perbuatan Jungkook. Ia terpejam untuk sesaat lalu tubuhnya terguncang dengan hebat ketika Taehyung menghentak kuat-kuat.

"Ahhkk-" Mulut mengkilap itu sedikit terbuka dengan suara terkecat ditenggorokan. Jungkook mendongkak akibat rasa sakit dan nikmat yang membuatnya pening seketika.

Dasar jalang terkutuk. Pikir Jungkook ketika ia melihat Taehyung menyeringai padanya.

"Tandai aku." Ia memeluk kepala Jungkook untuk berada diperpotongan leher telanjangnya. Dengan pinggul yang tak berhenti menggilas habis seluruh batang penis Jungkook, Taehyung mendesah ditelinganya.

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir untuk melakukan perlawanan, ia ingin ini segera berakhir dan -atau dia sudah terlanjur menikmatinya- tentu Jungkook tak ingin dirinya disiksa seperti saat Taehyung menghentakkan diri keras-keras kearah selangkangannya. Jangan terjadi lagi, itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Gigitan kecil dirasakan Taehyung dan pria itu mengerang dalam kegiatannya menggeliat juga meremas rambut merah Jungkook. Pemuda itu menghisapnya lalu menjilat dengan sedikit ragu, hingga Taehyung semakin menekannya pada titik tersebut. Membuat Jungkook harus menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Anngghhh! Yeah! Mhh! I come.." Sepertinya Taehyung merasakan kedutan lain dikejantanannya. Begitupula dengan Jungkook, pemuda itu melenguh dalam-dalam ketika Taehyung menggoyang dan menghentak lebih kuat juga cepat.

Jungkook melepas kulumannya lalu meletakan dagunya diatas bahu Taehyung. Pria itu memeluknya erat, dengan sisa tenaga dan gairah yang meletup-letup siap menggulung mereka berdua Taehyung pun menjerit setelah mendapat ejakulasi pertamanya.

Jungkook menggertak ketika dinding rektum itu menjepit dirinya, gelombang hebat menerpa dan semburan birahi pun lolos dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terdongkak, dengan sisa getaran tubuhnya Jungkook mengejang untuk penutupan terakhir.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa luruh dan kelopak yang setengah terbuka itu menatap kosong tubuh yang mendekapnya dengan nafas putus-putus yang sama pada kaca hitam yang tak terpakai didepan sana.

Ia merasakan perutnya terlumuri sesuatu yang basah dan lengket. Kedua tubuh setengah telanjang itu tetap dalam posisi mereka, tanpa sedikit niatpun Taehyung untuk membebaskan Jungkook dari penjara rektum panasnya yang menggairahkan.

Nyeri didadanya tak mampu membuat Jungkook untuk melawan grilyaan tangan Taehyung dipunggung dan belakang lehernya. Ini memang salah, namun yang Jungkook inginkan ialah: ia bisa cepat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Setelah ia bebas Jungkook mungkin akan meminta ayahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada gedung kumuh tersebut. Apapun atau bagaimanapun caranya, tempat ini harus hancur lebur dengan semua orang-orang brengsek ini didalamnya.

"Ingatlah. Setiap guncangannya, setiap hembusan nafasku, setiap pergerakan ini.. Ingatlah percintaan panas kita setiap detik ketika kau mengingat aku." Gumam Taehyung dengan kepala Jungkook yang masih ia peluk, wajah ghosty itu menampakan senyuman. Dengan sebelah tangannya mengelus surai merah Jungkook yang sedikit berpeluh.

Sedangkan pemuda itu mendengarnya dengan kebencian yang benar-benar meluap hingga dadanya terasa hancur dan remuk tergilas emosi. Kedua tangan yang terikat dibelakang mengepal hingga buku-buku menonjol itu berubah manjadi putih pucat.

'Aku tak akan melupakannya. Tak akan pernah.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin, beritahu mereka untuk mengirim uangnya dalam waktu 3 hari." Ucap Hoseok dari tempat duduknya didalam ruangan yang -sepertinya ini adalah ruang kerja sekaligus tempat menampung kawan-kawannya. Sekedar untuk berkumpul meminum cairan memabukan mungkin?

"Sudah, aku memberi mereka waktu 24 jam untuk menyetujui permintaan kita." Jimin, si surai hitam yang tengah mengulum lolipop dimulutnya nampak tertidur diatas sofa lusuh bersama Seok Jin yang harus merelakan pahanya ditiduri kepala pemuda manis itu.

"Oya, bagaimana.. Apa anak itu memakan makanannya?" Jin bertanya pada Taehyung yang nampak memejamkan matanya disamping Min Yonggi atau ia lebih senang dipanggil Suga. Mungkin akibat wajahnya yang manis -mengalahkan Jimin- tentu saja.

"Dia tidak mau makan." Taehyung membuka matanya santai, ia nampak merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sejak tadi dilulu-lantakan Hyungnya.

"Yasudah, jika dia kelaparan itu karena dia tidak mau makan. Salahnya sendiri." Jimin berceletuk dari tempatnya dengan permen yang sudah habis ia kunyah kecuali gagangnya. "Aku bosan.." Lalu Jimin menepuk pipinya dengan lamban dan pria itu nampak menguap lebar, segera setelah melemparkan gagang permen kesembarang tempat.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu, kalian nikmatilah minumannya." Suga beranjak dari samping Taehyung dan tubuh rampingnya kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu lusuh itu.

"Hey, ayo lakukan sesuatu. Seperti main baseball atau apa saja.. Aku hampir mati karena bosan." Jimin kembali berulah dengan rengekannya, mengingat celetukan awal tadi cenderung diabaikan. Kini pemuda tersebut mengkerutkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga bosan, tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku tidur saja.." Jin dengan sangat sengaja menarik pahanya cepat hingga kepala Jimin terpelanting membentur sofa. Pemuda itu kembali merengek.

"Hyung!"

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Seseorang membuka pintu 'agak' kasar dan orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan menoleh bersamaan.

"Tawanan kita hilang. Sepertinya dia kabur, pintunya terbuka dan tidak terkuci dengan rapat." Itu adalah Namjoon, pria yang sejak tadi tidak diketahui keberadaannya kini mendobrak pintu dengan amat -hiperbola? Hingga membuat beberapa diantara mereka sedikit terkejut.

Hoseok memandang Jimin dengan ekspresi temboknya yang tak terbaca, ia bangkit dan diikuti oleh yang lain termasuk Taehyung. Tidak ada mimik khawatir diwajah mereka, walaupun mengetahui tawanannya lepas.

Taehyung nampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tenang-tenang saja, mungkin Jungkook yang kabur tidak jauh pula dari ulahnya yang sengaja -masih- ingin bermain-main dengan pemuda itu. Yah, walaupun beberapa kawannya harus ikut dalam permainan yang hendak dia buat.

Hoseok berbicara pada Suga melalui walkie-talkie ditangannya.

"Hyung, kau ada dimana? Jika kau ada dibawah pastikan semua pintu keluar dikunci." Ujar pria bertulang pipi tinggi itu dengan tenang, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Kelincinya lepas."

.

.

Diseberang sana Suga telah terduduk santai diatas peti-peti kayu yang menumpuk. Sekumpulan kunci bergantung dijarinya yang lentik, pria itu bersiul sambil memainkan benda tersebut. Hal itu ia lakukan setelah mengunci semua pintu keluar juga mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan jendelanya.

.

.

"Ayo, Jimin. Kau bilang bosan bukan? Sekarang mari kita buat sebuah permainan untuk mengisi waktu luang." Kekeh Hoseok dengan nada yang tak biasanya.

Taehyung tetap diam, ujung matanya melihat Hoseok yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dan didetik kemudian sebuah rangkulan dirasakan Taehyung. Ia pun menoleh lalu mendapati wajah Hoseok sudah amat dekat.

"Ingin bermain-main sebentar? Siapa yang menemukan 'Kelinci' itu boleh melakukan apa saja padanya. Bagaimana?" Ia menatap Taehyung dengan intens dan seringaian kelam itu menandakan bahwa ini bukan pertanda baik untuk Jungkook. Pasalnya Hoseok telah menyadari perasaan Taehyung pada Jungkook sejak kemarin siang, tentu saja itu karena Taehyung yang bertingkah tak biasa akhir-akhir ini. Karena ketertarikan seperti ini belum pernah Hoseok lihat, maka dari itu ia dapat dengan cepat dan akurat menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, kawan-kawan?" Hoseok melepaskan rangkulannya ketika Taehyung merubah mimik tenang itu menjadi ekspresi tegang dengan wajah pucat. Tentu saja hal itu hanya sesaat karena dengan cerdiknya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya kembali.

Jimin nampak tersenyum dari tempatnya.

Jin dan Namjoon hanya menganggukan kepala sekilas lalu keluarlah mereka dari ruangan tersebut dengan Taehyung yang masih betah ditempatnya berdiri.

Hoseok melewati tubuhnya dengan seringaian kecil yang misterius.

Apa yang akan orang itu lakukan pada Jungkook? Apakah ia akan menghajarnya? Atau melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu pada sandra mereka yang bernama -kalau tidak salah- Lee Minhyuk. Pria pirang itu berakhir dengan rahang yang patah dan lebam disekujur tubuh, hal itu akibat Hoseok mendapatinya sedang menggoda Taehyung. Namun salahnya pemuda bersurai coklat itu malah menimpali godaan nakal dari seorang sandranya. Memang sedikit -aneh?

Mengingat Minhyuk adalah seorang anak CEO perusahaan besar dan statusnya sebagai sandera. Pemuda itu selalu menggoda dengan mata yang ditutup, ya semua korban yang mereka culik tidak pernah melihat secara langsung seperti apa wajah-wajah manis nan tampan kakak penculik ini. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Minhyuk telah melihat wajah Taehyung, mungkin akibat wajah manis pria itu sempat ditilik Minhyuk dari balik penutup matanya yang melonggar.

Tapi, terlepas dari semua itu. Taehyung harus terlebih dahulu menemukan Jungkook. Tidak boleh dengan Jimin, Jin, Namjoon apalagi Hoseok.

Suga? Hm, dia tidak pernah mau melakukan permainan 'tangkap-dia-dan-kau-bisa-melakukan-apapun-padanya'. Daripada harus bersusah payah mengejar dan mengincar lebih baik ia mengurusi kuku-kukunya yang rapi dan cantik. Eh.

.

.

.

.

Langkah tergesa dari kaki telanjangnya membuat Jungkook hampir terhuyung kearah jendela dihadapannya. Nampak terlihat teralis besi yang memenjaranya dari luar dan dalam, Tuhan sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kenapa ia sulit sekali -bahkan- untuk sekedar keluar dari sana.

Sebenarnya bukan perkara yang mudah untuk keluar dari gedung ini hidup-hidup, disini bukan halnya seperti didalam departemen store atau hotel bintang 5 yang biasa Jungkook kunjungii. Dimana semua orang dapat berlalu lalang dengan bebas dan tentu saja tidak mengikatnya kebelakang seperti ini.

Jungkook merasakan sedikit kaku dipergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat, tambahnya kini: Lakban baru yang masih memiliki daya rekat kuat kembali melintang disepanjang sisi wajah dan menutup mulut itu rapat-rapat dari teriakan berbahayanya.

Jungkook nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menginvasi ruangan luas itu dengan matanya yang memiliki variasi anyar, lingkaran hitam mewarnai wajah pucatnya. Memberikan kesan gloomy bagi seorang target pembunuhan yang sebelum itu hendak disiksa dan diperlakukan dengan jahat.

Tidak perlu memakai perumpamaan, kini Jungkook juga sudah merasa tersiksa dan diperlakukan dengan jahat bukan?

Rahangnya menggertak ketika ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat, ketika ia menatap area luar lewat kaca tebal yang dilapisi teralis dibelakang sana, nampak pemukiman kumuh yang sepi. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat desa sepi dan kotor seperti ini sebelumnya, tentu saja. Kehidupan seorang pangeran hedonis seperti Jungkook sungguh jauh dari hal-hal yang seperti ini, pasalnya bahkan ia tak pernah tahu di Korea Selatan juga ada pemukiman semenyedihkan ini.

Akibat kesal Jungkook menendang pintu itu agar terbuka namun akibat gagang pintu yang harus diputar membuatnya kelabakan mencari jalan keluar. Ini semua akibat kedua tangannya yang dibatasi, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Namun Jungkook dapat mempelajari sesuatu ketika kesulitan itu menghinggapinya.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya, membuat agar tangannya dibelakang meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan dengan susah payah memutarnya mati-matian.

Ayolah, pintu sialan. Jika kau tidak terbuka aku akan menendangmu hingga hancur!

Um, Jungkook, sepertinya tenagamu tidak akan cukup.

'KLEK'

Pintu pun terbuka dan Jungkook menendang kebelakang lembaran kayu tersebut hingga ternganga lebih lebar. Ia mendapati tangga tembok di sisi kiri dan sebuah pintu lain dihadapannya, dengan instingtif ia menuruni tangga cepat namun cukup hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melepaskan ikatan dan lakban keparat ini terlebih dahulu, karena tubuhnya yang tak bebas bergerak dan beberapa kali Jungkook hampir terhuyung dan terpeleset saat menuruni tangga.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Hoseok mengenakan topeng kulit yang berbentuk seperti wajah badut -oh atau itu memang topeng badut- dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya termasuk Taehyung. Mereka menggunakan topeng yang berbeda-beda namun kali ini sosok badut tidaklah selucu saat kita menemuinya dipesta ulang tahun anak-anak, berbeda dengan badut yang asli.. Mereka membawa senjata.

Taehyung mengenakan topeng dengan rambut cokelatnya bertengger sebuah topi hitam yang dibalikan. Sedangkan Hoseok ia mengenakan tudung pada hoodie nya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Kemeja hitam merah nampak pas ditubuh Namjoon, pria itu terlihat menghisap rokoknya lewat lubang kecil dibagian mulut topeng dan secara ajaib asap tersebut keluar dari sana tanpa membuatnya tersedak. Dari sudut ruangan nampak Jin menertawakan tingkah lucunya dengan topeng badut yang sebelah matanya tertutup -sebenarnya tersayat membentuk huruf X-.

Jimin memegang besi ringan dengan rongga ditengahnya, seperti pipa namun sedikit berkarat dan ia ingin membuat dirinya tampak keren sekaligus menakutkan. Yah, hal itu memang nyata sekarang.

"Mari dapatkan 'kelinci'nya lalu bersenang-senang." Kekehan Jimin membuat Taehyung menggertakan giginya, namun ini hanyalah permainan dan tentu saja Taehyung harus memenangkannya.

Jadi, dimana kau sekarang Kwon Jungkook?

.

.

.

Suara gaduh membuat Jungkook terdiam ditempatnya tanpa bergerak, tumpukan peti kayu dihadapannya baru saja roboh dan menimbulkan suara yang amat berisik. Ya, pemuda itu tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya ketika ia baru menuruni tangga, akibat tubuhnya yang agak kehilangan keseimbangan -kalian tidak tau berlari menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangan terikat kebelakang itu amat sangat sulit- apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lelah.

'Perfect..' Pikir Jungkook ketika ia hanya menemukan satu-satunya pintu disana, ia harus berbalik badan dan membukanya kembali -haha memang sempurna.

Pintu pun terbuka, lalu ketika ia memasukan tubuhnya kesana ternyata tempat itu adalah gudang yang sangat besar. Peti-peti kayu nampak bertumpuk hingga -hampir- menyentuh langit-langit ruangan. Ada terpal dengan koloni debu diatasnya, astaga tempat ini kotor betul pikir Jungkook.

Ketika ia hendak berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut suara langkah menghentikannya, terdengar sayup-sayup dari jauh namun Jungkook tahu betul kalau itu adalah hentakan sepatu diatas tangga semen. Juga, ada suara seperti besi yang sengaja ditaruh diatas pegangan tangga yang juga terbuat dari besi.

Jungkook kelabakan, dadanya berdenyut tak karuan ketika ia kembali berbalik badan untuk menutup pintu tersebut. Setelahnya ia sedikit berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi, saat Jungkook mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk berbelok pada sisi yang lebih gelap ia menemukan genangan darah yang sudah mengering. Astaga, sepertinya itu lebih dari 2 kantung darah rumah sakit jika dikumpulkan, berceceran dimana-mana hingga membuat isi perut Jungkook ingin membeludak keluar lewat mulutnya. Bau amis yang menyengat juga menjadi pemicunya.

Apakah mereka memenggal kepala manusia juga disini?

Oh, hal tersebut membuat Jungkook merinding hingga kebelakang punggungnya.

'KLEK'

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berada didepan pintu yang terbuka, dimana tempat Jungkook disekap. Ia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada, pria itu membayangkan Jungkook yang masih terikat kebelakang tengah berlari dengan mulut yang dilakban. Hm, masih kuatkah pemuda itu setelah Taehyung menguras spermanya tadi malam?

Dapat dibayangkan bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang yang tidak gampang menyerah dan dari kondisi tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak makan, juga akibat beberapa kali Taehyung menyerangnya habis-habisan: dia tidak akan lari terlalu jauh. Tubuhnya akan cepat lelah dan kemungkinan bahwa pemuda itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Dimana kau sekarang Lil Rabbit? Oh, or My Rabbit." Taehyung nampak terkekeh sendiri mendengar ocehannya yang tanpa lawan itu. Ia berbalik badan lalu memulai untuk mencari 'Kelinci-nya' dan setelah Taehyung menemukan Jungkook mungkin pria itu akan memasukannya atau mengurungnya didalam ruangan Taehyung sendiri. Kata mereka, boleh melakukan apa saja bukan?

.

.

.

.

'KLEK'

Jungkook tercekat dengan kedua manik yang membulat, segera ia memundurkan langkahnya lalu bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan peti kayu disamping kiri gudang, sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki. Semakin lama semakin mendekat dan ketika Jungkook menekuk kakinya agar berjongkok nampak sepasang kaki dengan sepatu tali berwarna putih yang sedikit kusam.

Dengan keadaannya yang terikat Jungkook terlihat kesulitan untuk masuk kedalam celah yang lebih dalam, pasalnya jika ia berdiri memang akan sangat muat namun peti-peti itu tidak tersusun hingga menutupi kepalanya. Hal tersebut membuat masalah lainnya bermunculan dan Jungkook hanya bisa berharap: semoga orang itu tidak menoleh kebelakang.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk berlutut, dengan badan yang sedikit ia bungkukan dan akhirnya tubuh bersimbah keringat itu masuk kedalam celah tersebut. Tepat ketika orang bertopeng badut dengan besi berkarat ditangannya itu menoleh kebelakang.

Jungkook terdiam dengan mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar sehalus mungkin. Iris coklat kehitaman itu terus mengawasi, hingga orang bertopeng tersebut meninggalkan tempatnya dan beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

Berkali-kali Jungkook menghela nafas, ia lalu bangkit dan keluar dari celah tersebut dengan sedikit jaring laba-laba disurai merahnya.

Kaki telanjang tanpa alas itu kembali melangkah menuju pintu, berharap orang tadi telah benar-benar pergi namun belum sempat Jungkook membalikan badan untuk membuka pintu, seseorang telah memutar knop bulat tersebut dari luar.

Kembali adrenalin menerjang dadanya akibat momen yang mengejutkan dan dengan cepat Jungkook memutar tubuhnya untuk berdiam diri dibalik pintu ketika lembaran kayu tersebut menganga. Ia menatap celah pintu dibawahnya, sebelah kaki nampak menggunakan sepatu yang berbeda. Kali ini berwarna hitam dan lebih classy.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Jungkook mendengar seseorang menggumam, namun bukan orang yang baru saja membuka pintu.. Tapi...

"Kukira kau tidak disini, Hyung." Itu suara Hoseok, namun Jungkook merasa asing dengan pantulan bass tanpa nada serak tersebut.

"Tadi aku menjatuhkan minumannya, sekarang aku mau membereskannya."

Jungkook merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, lalu ia pun mendongkakan kepalanya. Ia melihat manik hitam yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya dalam keterkejutan luar biasa. Disana nampak berdiri seorang pria berwajah manis tengah membereskan botol-botol minuman keras.

Tapi, kenapa?

Dalam posisi Jungkook dan dirinya yang seperti ini tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak melihat pemuda itu dibalik pintu.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Hyung."

Pria itu nampak tersenyum dengan tenang, lalu pintu pun tertutup dengan setiap deruan nafas Jungkook yang semakin tak terkendali.

Apakah, pria itu yang semalam ber- bercinta dengannya? Oh kata-kata itu sungguh membuat Jungkook muak. Namun ia tidak mengenali suara itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Jungkook tetap dalam kediamannya menunggu kematian. Ya, rasanya seperti mau mati dan entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Mungkinkah ia akan dipenggal disini?

DEG

Kini pria itu menatap tepat dimatanya, menusuk Jungkook yang mati kutu akibat keadaan. Wajah panik itu tetap saja tidak dapat disembunyikan walau sebagian wajahnya ditutupi lakban panjang.

"Kau pandai bersembunyi." Suga membuka suaranya yang tenang, ia melangkah perlahan kearah Jungkook namun semakin dekat semakin cepat ia melesatkan kakinya.

Terdengar Jungkook yang menarik nafasnya kencang ketika telapak tangan Suga telah berhasil menutup matanya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk melawan, karena itu hanya akan sia-sia saja." Gumaman dingin itu menggema ditelinga Jungkook dan didetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menyengat lehernya.

Ya, Suga menyuntikan obat bius yang selalu ia bawa dan tubuh tinggi itu roboh dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku memang selalu beruntung." Dengan mendapatkan apapun tanpa perlu ia mencarinya, jika boleh ditambahkan. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman diwajah.

.

.

.

.

"Suga Hyung yang menemukannya duluan, asss kukira dia tidak ikut main." Jimin berceloteh sambil melempar topengnya, nampak Taehyung terdiam ditempatnya dan Hoseok yang melepas topeng diwajahnya dengan gusar.

"Oya, mereka sudah sepakat. Besok uangnya akan dikirim ditempat yang Jin Hyung tentukan." Kembali Jimin berujar dan kini punggung kecil Taehyung telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Sorry kalo update lama, ell banyak urusan B|

RnR nya jangan lupa xD


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Innocence [Chapter 4]

.

.

.

Sider maupun reader? Tanggung dosa masing-masing ya *muehehe

.

.

.

Too many warnings to mentions :3

.

.

.

.

.

Note : Semuanya bisa terjadi tanpa diduga-duga. Kisah cinta Jungkook dan Taehyung juga tidak bisa diprediksi. Haha, mungkin Taehyung akan sangat licik sekali nanti *muehehe

.

.

.

INI SANGAT TIDAK MENDIDIK!

.

.

.

But, Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Erangan dan gejolak darah yang bergemuruh dikerongkongan membuat Jungkook amat sangat tersiksa. Rasa sakit menyelubungi tubuh penuh memar yang terkapar diatas lantai semen.

Mulutnya sudah tidak dilakban lagi dan kini darah membuncah dari sana.

Seorang pria dengan hoodie abu-abu yang terciprat tinta merah dari Jungkook nampak terengah dengan balok kayu panjang ditangannya.

Itu adalah Hoseok, sebelumnya ia meminta Suga agar memberikan sedikit waktu baginya untuk 'melihat' pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Namun ternyata bukan hanya 'melihat' saja, tapi pria jangkung itu malah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat kebelakang Jungkook mengerang-ngerang ditempatnya, aliran darah dari atas kening terjun melewati alis dan bola mata bagian dalam pemuda tersebut. Membuat penglihatannya kabur akibat terhalang cairan merah berbau besi yang berasal dari kepalanya sendiri.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suga segera berlari setelah membuka pintu ruangan yang sebelumnya sempat tertutup rapat. Ia menyentak lengan Hoseok yang hendak melayangkan pukulan kesekian ditubuh Jungkook.

"Kau gila? Dia bisa mati!" Suara lemparan balok yang mengenai dinding terdengar dan Jungkook nampak setengah sadar ketika Suga telah menjamahnya. Ia membuka ikatan pada lengan Jungkook yang tak berdaya dan menepuk wajah pucatnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Memang seharusnya dia mati. Aku berharap orang tuanya tidak perlu susah payah memberikan uang, karena aku akan dengan senang hati menghabisinya." Ucapan dingin itu membuat Suga menghembuskan nafas lalu terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang berlari dari belakang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dia hanya sandra! Jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan uang itu akibat emosimu yang tak bisa kau atasi." Sebenarnya Suga mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok, namun ia bukan penculik yang tidak mempunyai perkiraan. Jika ia tetap membiarkan Hoseok memukuli Jungkook mungkin anak ini akan mati dan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan uangnya. Justru mungkin mereka akan dikejar-kejar polisi dengan pidana penculikan, kekerasan seksual -ya dia tau apa yang Taehyung lakukan kemarin didalam mobil- dan juga pembunuhan. Suga tak ingin menambah masalah, yang dia inginkan hanya uangnya. Karena dia bukan tipe penculik macam Hoseok maupun Jimin apalagi Taehyung.

Mereka ambil lembaran dolar itu lalu kabur ketempat yang -tidak satupun polisi tau dan menjalankan pekerjaannya lagi ditempat tersebut.

Jungkook adalah barang berharga dengan nilai tinggi. Jika JJ Group membiarkan dia mati terbunuh siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris mereka? Dia adalah calon pemilik The Plaza Hotel berikutnya! Dia itu anak emas man!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suara yang gemetar menahan emosi itu nampak menggema dibelakang Hoseok, ia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tanpa topengnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan Hoseok, melainkan permata almond itu menjelajah tubuh Jungkook yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Pria berhoodie abu pun meludah dan Suga nampak mengelap darah dimulut Jungkook dengan sapu tangan tosca miliknya. Entah kenapa jiwa keibuan perlahan muncul ketika menatap pemuda berponi merah itu dipangkuannya.

"Kau urus dia." Hoseok memberi intrupsi pada Suga lalu sebelah tangannya merogoh kantung belakang celana jeans hitam ketat itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dikeluarkannya dan Hoseok berbalik melangkah menuju Taehyung. Pria itu terdiam dengan buku tangan yang memutih.

Ketika Hoseok telah sampai tepat disampingnya, wajah mereka mengarah pada sudut yang berlawanan dan saat itu ia menyelipkan sapu tangan tersebut disaku depan kemeja Taehyung yang tertutupi jaket kulit hitam yang keren.

"Ini sepertinya milikmu, kukembalikan." Wajah datar itu berlenggang setelah membisikan pernyataan tersebut ditelinga Taehyung dan beberapa orang disana hanya memperhatikan.

Kembali pada beberapa belas jam yang lalu, ketika Taehyung baru saja selesai dengan kegiatannya -melahap(?) Jungkook. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dari kantung jaketnya dan mengusap luka cakaran dibahu Jungkook yang ia buat diwaktu lalu. Luka itu masih membekas dan kini terlihat nampak kehitaman, Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman dan setelahnya ia menyelipkan sapu tangan tersebut pada saku celana Jungkook. Ketika ia kabur dari ruangan dimana ia disekap sapu tangan tersebut nampak menjuntai dari saku celananya dan Jungkook tak menyadari hal tersebut.

Saat Hoseok melihatnya, ia tahu Taehyung telah menyerahkan hatinya pada pemuda surai merah itu. Ya, salah satu kebiasaan Taehyung yang tak pernah hilang sampai sekarang. Beberapa kali Hoseok melihat sapu tangan itu terselip disaku seseorang, beberapa kali pula ia harus merasakan perasaan tercubit dihatinya.

Hoseok menyukai Taehyung, itu saja dan karena lelaki itu memang agak kasar. Dia juga hobi menghajar orang hingga mati kesakitan.

Namun berbeda dengan pria bersurai coklat, ia sama sekali tak memiliki setetes pun perasaan pada Hoseok. Mereka hanya rekan dan tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun disebuah ruangan temaram, nampak seperti sebuah kamar dan tangannya tidak diikat. Perih dibahu dan rahang semakin terasa nyata ketika ia menjelajah ruangan dengan mata sipitnya, sebuah seluet tertangkap ujung manik brown Jungkook dan ketika ia menolehkan kepala, seseorang yang dia ketahui menutup matanya digudang tadi tengah mengusap luka dirusuknya menggunakan kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol.

Cepat Jungkook menyambar lengan putih itu untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suaranya terdengar serak dan Jungkook berdehem setelahnya, namun rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya kemudian.

Suga nampak tak merubah mimik wajahnya, ia membiarkan Jungkook mengetahui bagaimana rupa wajah manis itu dan lagipula mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah pertukaran besok lusa.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan?" Si surai blonde itu menghentakan tangan Jungkook hingga pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring mendesis akibat luka dipergelangan tangannya melingkar membentuk sepasang gelang. Dengan bercak merah berupa darah disana memberikan rasa berdenyut tersendiri.

Ya, kini seluruh tubuh Jungkook berdenyut akibat sakit dari luka disana.

"Kenapa orang itu menghajarku? K-kenapa kau mengobatiku juga?" Itu pertanyaan teraneh menurut Jungkook.

"Apalagi kalau bukan akibat kau yang berusaha kabur? Jika kau tetap jadi anak baik semua ini tak akan terjadi dan aku tak akan mungkin mengobatimu." Dengan tanpa sifat kemanusiaannya Suga menekan kapas beralkohol ditangannya lebih kencang lagi diatas rahang Jungkook.

Spontan pemuda itu mengerang dan menghindarkan rahang malang miliknya dari serangan ganas jemari lentik Suga. Tentu saja ia sedikit membubuhkan kebohongan dalam jawaban itu.

Pasalnya tidak mungkin Suga mengatakan kalau ketua geng mereka merasa cemburu akibat dirinya yang 'tanpa melakukan apapun' dapat membuat Taehyung nampak tergila-gila. Ya, walau Suga tidak merasa aneh mengapa orang itu (Taehyung) dapat amat sangat menyukai pemuda ini. Ia bisa melihatnya sendiri dari tubuh setengah telanjang Jungkook, dadanya yang terbentuk secara alami: begitu bidang dan tidak rata. Garis rahangnya, leher tegas itu. Bakal yakinkah setiap orang yang memandang tubuh telanjangnya tidak menganggap Jungkook sebagai jelmaan eros yang luar biasa?

Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah mengkilap dan bahkan sekarang nampak lebih menggoda lagi ketika bercak darah menodainya.

Suga amat mengetahui kalau manusia seperti Jungkook sangat cocok untuk tipe bottom dengan jiwa sadism seperti Taehyung.

"Sakit!" Erang Jungkook ketika Suga mengoles lebam dirusuknya dengan salep, namun ia segera menutup mulut ketika death glare mematikan nampak bersinar dimata sipit pria manis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Akhh!" Taehyung terhempas pada rak buku dengan tubuh Hoseok menghimpit dipunggungnya. Keduanya nampak terengah dan sedikit rasa nyeri akibat tabrakan antara kayu keras rak kumul itu dengan tubuh indah milik Taehyung. Pria itu menggertakan giginya dengan kilat mata pembunuh yang sangat suram.

"Sialan..." Gumam Taehyung sok tenang ketika Hoseok menjelajah tengkuk dan belakang kepalanya dengan endusan nafas dipenuhi nafsu.

"Kau tau aku akan melakukan apapun ketika aku merasa terusik." Hoseok mendengus dengan kedua tangan menggerayangi tubuh Taehyung yang masih terhimpit. Ia berniat merangsangnya dan Hoseok tahu kalau Taehyung begitu mudah terangsang.

"Aku tahu.." Sedikit bergetar dan dipenuhi dengusan berat ucapan tersebut. Taehyung tetap tidak dapat menguasai tubuhnya ketika dirangsang dengan sedemikian rupa oleh pria 'Top' gila dibelakangnya. Ia tahu Hoseok berniat memperkosanya dan ia juga tahu kalau pria itu cenderung sadistic seperti dirinya. Namun bukan rasa senang ketika Taehyung mengetahui ada orang lain yang sangat suka menyiksa pasangan saat bercinta tapi ia merasa dijatuhkan. Dikekang dan dibatasi.

Pasalnya Taehyung melakukan sadisme untuk kesenangannya dan pria itu selalu menikmati dirinya yang berada diatas lalu menelan penis pasangannya hingga habis. Ia tidak ingin dikuasai, bukan ia yang diikat tapi Taehyung ingin mengikat.

Taehyung mengetahui perasaan Hoseok terhadapnya namun hal tersebut tidak dapat ia terima. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam lusuh ini, bahkan sebelum Jungkook datang mengisi otaknya dengan tubuh erotis itu. Taehyung tak pernah menyukai Hoseok, sejak kapanpun dan sampai kapanpun. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pria itu.

Beberapa kali Namjoon mendapati mereka tengah bercumbu namun seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dikeesokan harinya mereka melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Tidak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidur bersama dan bermesraan keesokan harinya, mereka memang tidur bersama namun bukan sebagai kekasih: melainkan hanya sebagai partner seks saja.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Taehyung enggan di sentuhnya, bahkan ia menolak ketika Hoseok hendak mencumbu dan menggodanya. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan dan Hoseok menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kau ingin memperkosa- ku- akkh!" Taehyung sedikit menjerit ketika dengan kasar Hoseok menurunkan celananya dari belakang, menyisakan pantat dengan underware berwarna hitam yang tertutupi kemeja putih panjangnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi seperti itu jika kau ingin melakukannya dengan suka rela. Atau sepertinya akan lebih buruk lagi jika kau.. Menolakku?"

"Jangan gila.."

"Aku memang sudah gila.." Hoseok menjelajah perut Taehyung dan pria itu menahan pergerakan jemari Hoseok dengan sebelah tangannya. "Sejak kau memperhatikan orang sialan itu, sejak kau menyukainya."

"Akhh!" Taehyung memekik ketika Hoseok membalikannya dengan kasar hingga punggung itu kembali membentur rak buku.

"Sejak saat itu aku mulai gila!" Bibir itu meluncur seperti roket dan pertemuannya mengakibatkan kepala dengan surai lembut itu terguncang, lalu dengan gerakan mengintimidasi Hoseok membuka kemeja Taehyung tanpa sedikit pun kesabaran. Ia melumat, melahap dan menghisap Taehyung yang tak berniat ingin membalas. Namun hal tersebut tidak dijadikan persoalan oleh pria berambut hitam lusuh itu, yang ia perlukan adalah menguasai tubuh Taehyung. Hal itu selalu membuatnya -ya, lumayan- agak tenang. Ketika kegelisahan muncul akibat akan kehilangan tubuh dan wajah cantik seorang jelmaan putri dongeng, satu-satunya cara ialah: dengan mendatangi tubuh tersebut dan bercinta bersamanya.

Maka disinilah mereka berdua, bergelut bersama-sama diatas sofa hitam yang teronggok dikamar Taehyung. Dengan Hoseok yang mengejar birahi diatas tubuhnya, Taehyung bahkan tak menghentikan cengkramannya dilengan sofa. Sedang kedua tangan Hoseok mencekal pergelangannya, mereka bertarung dan saling bertabrakan. Menciptakan simfoni pergumulan yang hebat, hingga Hoseok meregang orgasme nya lebih dahulu sebelum Taehyung merasakan datangnya gelombang ejakulasi yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Memang pria itu tidak bersedia dipaksa bercinta dengan Hoseok namun ketika libido nya meledak, ia begitu menantikan masa-masa orgasme yang begitu nikmat.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bercinta dengan Jungkook nya terasa lebih luar biasa, namun sepertinya Hoseok sengaja berbuat curang dengan memenangkan permainan terlebih dahulu ketika tinggal selangkah lagi Taehyung menggapai puncak orgasmenya dan hal tersebut membuat ia pening seketika.

Namun Taehyung hanya diam.

Bahkan ketika Hoseok bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan kembali mengenakan pakaian ia hanya menutup pahanya yang terbuka lebar.

Hoseok berlutut dan memandangnya yang terbaring diatas sofa, ia mengusap pipi yang berpaling darinya lalu bergumam dengan 3 kancing atas terbuka.

"Jangan menghindar lagi dariku." Hanya kalimat datar itulah yang didengar Taehyung, lalu suara pintu terdengar dengan nyaring beberapa saat setelahnya

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika seseorang mengguncangnya dan saat ia bangkit dari tidur nampak wajah manis pria bersurai blonde yang tadi siang berada cukup jauh dari ujung hidungnya.

Suga menaruh nampan makanan diatas pangkuan Jungkook lalu mengintrupsinya agar makan. Namun pemuda itu menggeleng lemah dengan wajah yang memprihatinkan, kenapa lagi? Bukankah sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak makan?

Apakah Jungkook ingin bunuh diri dengan tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun?

"Makanlah, kau bisa mati." Gumaman diruang temaram itu memantul hingga terdengar sangat jelas dan Jungkook hanya melirik makanannya lamat-lamat.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook merasakan kram ditangannya dan ia tidak bisa menggerakan pergelangan lebam itu. Lebih parah lagi, ia kira lengannya sudah mati rasa.

Ketika Jungkook baru membuka mulutnya tanpa suara yang terdengar keluar, tiba-tiba walkie-talkie diatas nakas berbunyi.

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Turunlah ke lantai dasar dan temui aku di gudang wine." Suga menyambar walkie-talkie nya lalu membalas Jimin yang berada diseberang sana.

Tanpa menunggu Jungkook untuk menghabiskan makanan ia berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tersiksa dengan lengannya. Keparat memang, ia merasa telapak tangannya sangat tebal sekali. Tak terasa apa-apa selain nyeri.

Tolonglah, sebenarnya Jungkook ingin membuat mulutnya agar menelan beberapa sendok bubur yang tampak melambai meminta dilahap. Sesuatu yang tidak aneh bergemuruh diperutnya, ia benar-benar lapar dan bagusnya kedua tangan kurus ini tidak bisa bergerak.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dimasa lalu? Kehidupan selalu membuatnya sengsara, tidak dirumahnya tidak ditempat terkutuk ini. Adakah yang berbaik hati meminjamkan tangannya? Ok, Jungkook bertanya pada angin.

Ia mendengus dengan kondisi tubuh yang benar-benar lelah.

Biarkan saja bubur itu mendingin ketika ia terbangun dineraka nanti. Pasalnya Jungkook bukan tipikal orang yang akan diberikan toleransi right?

Ketika kelopak mata itu benar-benar tertutup, ia merasakan ujung sendok yang terasa hangat menyentuh bibirnya dan ketika Jungkook hendak kembali menginvasi ruangan, orang itu menghalangi dengan telapak tangannya yang melingkupi kedua mata Jungkook.

Sebenarnya ia kebingungan, namun Jungkook mengingat orang yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini -menutup matanya- adalah pria bersurai blonde yang tadi berlari kecil segera meninggalkannya.

Jungkook mengira Suga telah kembali lagi dan berniat menyuapinya, padahal pencahayaan begitu minim dan Jungkook sedikit malas membuka matanya.

Ia tidak berniat untuk melawan dan mulut kecil itu terbuka untuk menyambut sesendok bubur hangat dihadapannya.

Oh, diberkatilah kau yang menyuapiku. Dengus Jungkook dalam hatinya.

Sesulit apapun ia mengunyah rasa lumpur encer berwarna putih ini memang enak. Jungkook pernah mendengar dari 'seseorang' yang pernah 'tidur' dengannya -jika bisa disebut tidur- nyatanya Jungkook malah kelelahan, bukan tertidur tapi lebih dari tidur -atau apalah-. Ada seorang Hyung yang memasakan makanan untuknya dimalam ketika Taehyung kembali menjamah tubuh Jungkook, sungguh sangat disayangkan ketika ia tahu rasa bubur itu selezat ini. Bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pembuat makanan disini adalah satu orang yang sama bukan?

Dibeberapa waktu selanjutnya aroma cologne menyegarkan penciuman, pasalnya bukan baru saja Jungkook mencium wangi memabukan ini. Sejak 5 atau 10 menit lalu, sejak ia mengulum sendok pertama bubur lezat itu.

Setelah merasa perutnya telah terisi penuh Jungkook mendengar dentuman pelan perabotan keramik pada meja disampingnya.

Beberapa saat pria bersurai coklat yang tengah menutup mata Jungkook menatapnya lamat. Benarkah dia pemuda keras kepala itu? Orang ini nampak lebih lelah dari kemarin.

Taehyung tersenyum dalam keremangan, ia melepas dasi yang terikat dileher. Memisahkan kain hitam bercorak emas itu dari tuxedo yang terlihat mahal yang melekati tubuhnya. Entah baru dari mana pria ini, namun tujuannya cepat-cepat kembali adalah untuk menemui Jungkook.

Perlahan, ia mengganti telapak tangannya dengan dasi. Agar Jungkook tetap tak dapat melihatnya, lalu ia mengikatkan dasi itu dengan lembut.

Tak ada perlawanan dari pemuda dihadapannya, karena Jungkook cukup menerima jika ia harus kembali menutup mata.

Ini adalah kelembutan pertama yang ia rasakan setelah 17 tahun eksistensinya didunia. Kedua orang tua nya selalu sibuk mengurusi anak mereka yang lain, yaitu pekerjaan. Bisnis, proyek, dll.

Ketika Jungkook benar-benar tak berdaya akibat sakitnya 2 tahun lalu yang ada hanya beberapa pelayan berlalu lalang menjaganya. Dengan segala kecanggungan, karena mereka amat sangat tahu sebagai apa posisi Jungkook dimansion itu.

Tidak ada yang dengan berani dan begitu yakin menyentuh dan memberi perhatian padanya. Tidak selama 17 tahun terakhir.

Lama dalam posisi saling diam, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Tidak ada ujung lidah yang bertemu hanya kedua belah bibir yang memagut. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut, ia terkesiap namun ketika tubuhnya berangsur ujung kepalanya menyentuh sudut ranjang.

Jungkook kebingungan, apakah semua penculik ini begitu senang menutup mata orang lain lalu menciumnya?

Apa Jungkook akan dipaksa bercinta lagi?

Namun beberapa saat setelahnya pagutan itu terlepas, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook merasakan sisi lembutnya sekali ini. Karena besok Taehyung harus melepasnya, maka ia memberikan ciuman lembut pertamanya pada seorang sandra. Lucu memang.

Mengingat bahwa kini Taehyung telah jatuh untuknya, ia berakhir dengan menyerahkan hati yang kotor itu untuk Jungkook.

Bahwa tidak selalu ia ingin membunuh, ada saatnya Taehyung ingin mencintai dan ia pikir inilah saatnya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sebuah alasan, Jungkook harus kembali diikat seperti beberapa hari lalu dan kini -jika ia tidak salah dengar- kabarnya mereka akan melakukan pertukaran. Sudah waktunya Jungkook untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk yang paling buruk dikelasnya ini.

Tanpa perlu berpamitan, ya siapa pula yang akan merindukan orang-orang biadap itu?

Sepasang tangan menarik kerahnya ketika Jungkook masih terduduk diatas kursi kayu yang -jika saja matanya tidak kembali ditutup- benda ini benar kotor dan mungkin saja pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menerima ketika Namjoon mendudukannya disana.

"Waktunya untuk pulang, anak kecil." Itu adalah Jin. Pria jangkung dengan bakat memasaknya yang sangat melekat pada nama tersebut. Ya, walau hanya kawannya saja yang mengetahui akan hal itu. Sangat disayangkan ketika Jungkook menolak masakannya dan Taehyung malah membanting nampan berisi makanan buatan Jin. Namun dilain kesempatan Jungkook berhasil memakannya dengan bantuan Taehyung pula.

Jungkook merasakan hembusan angin yang amat kencang ketika ia sampai diatap gedung setelah sebelumnya mendaki ratusan anak tangga. Ya, jangan mengharapkan sebuah elevator maupun lift disini, karena memang tidak mungkin gedung kumuh satu ini tetap bekerja dan menggunakan fasilitas yang dapat membuat seseorang curiga.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara dengungan yang mengganggu diiringi dengan gelombang angin yang semakin kuat menerpa Jungkook. Taehyung mendorong dan mencengkram bahunya dari belakang agar ia cepat berjalan. Oh ayolah, Jungkook tidak bisa melihat apapun dari balik kain hitam tebal yang menutup kedua matanya itu. Namun diam-diam Taehyung memandangnya dari balik topeng yang menutupi wajah sedihnya, ya mata yang menyipit dan dahi porselennya terus saja tertekuk –hal itu akan nampak jelas ketika benda tersebut tidak ada diwajahnya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang cukup berat, mengingat ia akan kehilangan Jungkook. Untuk waktu yang sangat singkat ini Taehyung berharap dapat memiliki waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang kini berjalan gontai disampingnya.

Ia menggiring Jungkook naik kedalam heli dan pemuda itu nampak sedikit terkejut dengan belah bibir yang terbuka tipis, kepalanya bergulir mencari-cari penjelasan. Ya, siapa tahu dia bisa mendengar sesuatu –apapun- yang mereka katakan.

Namun yang terdengar hanya suara baling-baling dan guncangan akibat helikopter yang terbang membawa Jungkook menuju orang tuanya kini.

.

.

.

Taehyung terdiam memandang Jungkook dengan topeng badut yang menempel diwajahnya.

Kemudian sebuah HKMP5 mengacung tepat diujung hidung Jungkook, Taehyung menggesekannya pada kepala dan telinga sanderanya.

Nampak Jungkook semakin menunduk dan menghindar setelah merasakan dinginnya metal senapan dipermukaan kulit.

Taehyung terkekeh dari tempatnya.

"Kau tau, senjata ini bisa menjangkaumu hingga kejauhan 200 meter? Kemudian 800 peluru termuntahkan hanya dalam 1 menit." Jungkook semakin kecut, dengan berbagai luka diwajah dan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin tubuhnya memiliki 1 lubang lagi sekalipun. Kalian tau, suara dalam yang serak itu begitu mencekik hatinya? Jungkook bergidik ketika ujung senjata tersebut turun dari kepalanya, lalu berhenti tepat dibagian dada.

"Bang! Bang!" Taehyung menirukan suara tembakan dan dengan sengaja menekan-nekan senjata tersebut pada dada Jungkook.

Ya, sungguh menyenangkan bersikap jail pada pemuda itu, bahkan Taehyung tidak harus bersedih akibat ia yang akan berpisah dengan pemudanya.

"Kau menakutinya." Itu suara Jin, lalu Taehyung mendongkak mendapati pria jangkung berwajah manis tanpa topengnya.

Taehyung mengedik, lalu bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Bersiaplah." Jin menepuk bahu Taehyung lalu kembali menghampiri Hoseok yang duduk disamping Jimin.

Bahkan tatapan mengintimidasi tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang terhalang topeng, Hoseok membiarkan mereka untuk bersama barang sebentar. Toh nanti anak rumahan itu akan pergi pada ibunya.

Kemudian Hoseok mendengus dengan wajah mencemooh.

.

.

.

.

Didalam heli yang berbeda Jiyong terduduk dengan sebelah kaki yang menumpang. Ia terdiam, menatap 2 koper hitam besar berisi uang tunai senilai milyaran dolar.

Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit dan mengingat harga yang harus ia bayar untuk putranya begitu tinggi ia tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada dia dan Jungkook.

Jiyong sengaja pergi sendiri dengan para anak buah dan bodyguardnya. Membiarkan Kim Hani beristirahat dengan tenang dikamar vip rumah sakit.

Pria kepala 4 itu juga tidak melupakan paramedis untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook. Karena entah mengapa perasaannya tidak nyaman sejak semalam.

Lalu heli pun mendarat diatas atap gedung yang tidak terpakai dan Jiyong melihat heli lain tengah menuju kesana.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat beberapa pria dewasa dengan perlengkapan khusus seperti rompi anti peluru dan senjata laras panjang siap membuat Jiyong merinding melihatnya.

Kemudian, dari sudut matanya nampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan kedua tangan terikat kebelakang dan mata tertutup kain hitam ditodong oleh salah seorang dari komplotan penculik tersebut.

"Jungkook!" Jiyong segera turun dari tempatnya diikuti beberapa orang berjas hitam kemudian.

Setelah heli hitam itu mendarat seseorang menyeret Jungkook lalu semua komplotan keluar menghalangi.

"Lakukanlah sesuai perintahku. Serahkan dulu uangnya lalu kami akan membebaskan anakmu." Itu suara Jin, Taehyung terdiam tepat disamping Jungkook yang terus menunduk dengan wajah lebamnya.

Semoga saja luka diseluruh tubuhnya sudah sembuh, pikir Taehyung sesaat.

Pasalnya ia mengira Jungkook akan sulit berjalan karena tubuhnya yang kesakitan, namun akibat sisa morfin yang mereka miliki kesakitan itu gagal menyentuh Jungkook.

Jiyong mendengus dari tempatnya, menatap sang putra semata wayang dengan seluruh luka itu membuatnya tersakiti secara diam-diam.

Kemudian, pria berwajah kecil tersebut mengintrupsi orang-orangnya untuk menyerahkan kedua koper didalam heli.

Ketegangan tidak dapat terhindar, dengan Jungkook yang tertodong sebuah hand gun milik Jin. Siap meledakan kepalanya kapan saja, jika bisa Jungkook ingin bagian pertukaran ini segera dipercepat. Beberapa detik berada dalam keadaan tertodong terasa seperti dirinya yang hendak jatuh kedalam jurang. Amat sangat mendebarkan dan hampir mencekik jantungnya.

Jimin menyambut kedua koper itu lalu segera memasukannya kedalam heli.

Kemudian, setelah uang itu berada ditangan mereka Jin siap menyerahkan Jungkook dengan segala perlindungan dari adik-adiknya.

Perlahan, Jungkook berjalan dengan Jin yang menarik kerah belakangnya.

Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik penutup matanya, membiarkan cahaya menyilaukan itu menyakiti manik yang telah lama tertutup.

Beberapa kali Jungkook mengedip, lalu dengan tubuh yang berguncang akibat ia yang berjalan tidak seimbang Jungkook mendapati sosok sang ayah yang selama ini bagaikan tidak pernah memperhatikan dia.

Sekilas Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya, mungkin jika ia tidak diculik seperti ini sang Ayah tetap tidak akan pernah memperdulikan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Namun sekarang, ia dapat dengan jelas menatap wajah itu nampak khawatir bukan main. Apalagi Jiyong melihat anaknya ditodong senjata api tepat dikepalanya.

Jungkook mendapat dorongan kecil ketika sampai diantara para penculik dan ayahnya. Tepat ditengah-tengah gedung dan Jin membiarkannya berjalan sendirian, dengan langkah yang gontai ia tersenyum kecil. Betapa bahagianya terbebas dari kelompok penculik biadap dibelakangnya.

Jungkook berharap ia hanya bisa hidup bahagia tanpa bayangan Taehyung. Walaupun dibagian hatinya harus teriris akibat pelaku yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya tidak dapat tertangkap.

Tetapi biarlah, ia tidak harus menceritakan hal tersebut kepada siapapun.

Kedua tangannya kembali terasa sakit.

Ketika beberapa orang bodyguard sang ayah hendak menyambutnya, sebuah hand gun mengacung dan mengarah tepat pada tubuh Jungkook.

Taehyung dari balik topengnya mendesis, ia melihat Hoseok hendak menekan pelatuk pada hand gun nya.

Secepat kilat, Taehyung bagai merasakan dadanya tertusuk sesuatu melihat hal tersebut.

'Tidak, tidak boleh!'

Bergantian Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan ujung hand gun yang dipegang Hoseok.

Kemudian...

.

.

.

DOORR

.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK!"

"TUAN MUDA!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lama ya? Haha tolong maafkan author..

Big thanks untuk yang sudah review, sorry gk bisa sebut satu-satu. Tapi I love you all :*

Review panjang memberikan semangat untuk ell :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Innocence [Chapter 5]

.

.

.

Sider maupun reader? Tanggung dosa masing-masing

.

.

.

Too many warnings to mention

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Apakah masa kecil yang berkesan buruk dapat mempengaruhi anak tersebut saat dewasa?

Jungkook bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus mengalami kesedihan yang lain setelah bertahun-tahun tenggelam didalamnya.

Rasa sakit diseluruh tubuh hampir sama persis seperti apa yang ada didalam hati.

Jungkook berjalan dalam kegontaian dan ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan dari belakang, perut dan punggungnya terasa begitu tebal.

Tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti, bagaikan gerakan slow motion seperti didalam film. Jungkook menunduk, memeriksa bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa tersengat, dan sesuatu terasa mengalir melewati pahanya.

"Sial.." Gumaman kecil itu menunjukan wajah penuh luka yang tersenyum miring, kemudian lengkungan dibibir pun lenyap bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh jangkung tersebut.

"JUNGKOOK!" Jiyong menjerit dari tempatnya, dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna saat cipratan darah itu bercecer dibawah kaki sang anak.

Ia berlari, menerjang Jungkook yang terhuyung lemas bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

"Tuan muda!" Beberapa bodyguard ikut mengerubuni, lalu beberapa yang ada dibelakang mengacungkan pistol mereka.

Dalam posisi menindih Taehyung pun mendongkak, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Ia berharap tembakan tersebut tidak mengenainya, namun sayang.. Ketika ia menyipitkan mata seorang Jungkook tengah tergeletak dipangkuan sang ayah.

Keparat! Ia kalah cepat.

Walaupun tadi Taehyung berhasil mendorong dan menindih Hoseok, namun peluru tersebut tetap menembus bagian tubuh pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menghalangiku!" Hoseok membentak, ia menoleh saat suara pengaman pada masing-masing senjata nampak berbunyi. Keempat kawannya berjejer mengkeker bidikan.

Kini mereka terancam, akibat dari apa yang Hoseok lakukan tadi.

Suga nampak terkejut ketika ia mengetahui jika Hoseok hendak menembak Jungkook, namun beberapa detik sebelum itu Taehyung dengan cepat menerjangnya hingga tembakan harus meleset pada tempat yang lain. Walaupun tetep mengenai sasaran, Hoseok nampak mendengus kasar dari tempatnya.

Taehyung segera bangkit, bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa ia mengambil senjata yang sempat terlempar lalu berbalik dan masuk kedalam heli dengan tingkah yang tidak terbaca.

Namjoon melirik sudut sikut kiri Taehyung dengan ujung matanya. Nampak pria yang menggunakan baju lengan pendek terluka dibagian itu.

Hoseok pun bangkit dan dengan santainya melemaskan leher.

Jika saja Taehyung tidak mendorongnya mungkin kini rambut berwarna merah itu akan semakin kontras dengan buncahan darah dari lubang lain yang dibuat Hoseok.

Sebenarnya pria itu sudah cukup menahan emosinya akibat Taehyung, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk saling melawan anggota kelompok sendiri.

Sebenarnya Taehyung pun merasakan perih dibagian sikut, namun akibat sudah terbiasa dengan luka-luka seperti ini ia bagai tidak merasakan apapun dilengannya.

Sayang wajah datar penuh pesona itu terhalang topeng badut yang menyeramkan.

"MEDIS!" Jiyong berteriak lalu beberapa orang berpakaian putih keluar dengan peralatan mereka.

"JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN!" Jin membentak dengan HKMP 5 yang sama dengan Taehyung mengacung membidik sasaran.

Orang-orang itu akhirnya menjatuhkan senjata mereka dan mengangkat tangan setelah Jiyong mengintrupsi agar tidak melawan.

Ketika Jungkook telah dipindahkan keatas tandu dengan ikatan yang sudah dilepas, pemuda itu nampak mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian para medis pun mengangkat dan memasukannya kedalam heli.

"Saat nya kita pergi." Intrupsi Jin pada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang sama ketika Taehyung menyekap Jungkook ia melempar topeng nya dengan kasar. Meluapkan segala amarah dan kemurkaan yang ada didalam hatinya, mengingat tindakan Hoseok yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa Jungkook membuat Taehyung kesal bukan main.

Semoga ia baik-baik saja dan tetap hidup.

Jika Taehyung mengetahui Jungkook telah mati akibat Hoseok yang menembaknya ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menahan diri lagi untuk membunuh lelaki itu.

Diruangan lain, beberapa orang nampak terduduk dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Suga beserta adik-adiknya nampak lelah, mungkin terkecuali Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Seorang diantara keduanya tengah berbicara dengan kakak mereka Jin, sedangkan Taehyung menghilang entah kemana malam ini.

Namjoon, Suga dan Jimin menghitung 2 koper uang dolar Amerika itu dengan cukup teliti. Pasalnya mereka disewa untuk membunuh seseorang, namun sebuah penculikan nyatanya tidak buruk juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hoseok pun memunculkan batang hidungnya diruangan tersebut.

Setelah berargumen panas dengan Jin diruangan lain, ia kembali sambil menghisap rokok untuk menghilangkan stress.

"Tidak kurang, tidak lebih." Ucap Namjoon tepat setelah Hoseok duduk ditempatnya. "Lihatlah, dia anak emas man. Dan ayahnya tidak sungkan-sungkan memberikan uang sebanyak ini." Tambah Namjoon sambil merapikan tumpukan uang yang lain.

Ketika hembusan asap terakhirnya lolos Hoseok menjatuhkan rokok ditangannya lalu menginjak tembakau itu hingga bara api menghilang dari pandangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia nampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Dimana Taehyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Heli mendarat diatap gedung dengan beberapa petugas medis yang sudah menunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Kemudian mereka membawa Jungkook untuk langsung menuju ruang operasi. Akibat peluru tajam yang menembus perutnya mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat sejak 20 menit yang lalu dan operasi pun tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Dokter menyatakan kalau saluran limpa nya mengalami kerusakan akibat tembakan tersebut dan akan berakibat buruk jika tidak segera ditangani. Mengingat darahnya yang mulai menghitam, tidak diragukan lagi kalau livernya juga terkena pecahan peluru.

Jiyong menunggu dengan gusar, ia terduduk dibangku putih rumah sakit. Dengan jas dan kemeja yang dipenuhi noda kemerahan.

Setelah beberapa jam tersiksa dalam keadaan menunggu akhirnya Jungkook dapat dipindahkan keruang ICU.

Operasinya berjalan lancar, namun akibat kondisi Jungkook yang terlalu lelah ia tidak bisa pulih dalam waktu cepat.

Seorang pria tinggi berjas hitam menghampiri lalu membungkuk padanya.

"Tuan, para wartawan memenuhi lobi rumah sakit dan kemungkinan besar akan semakin banyak dikeesokan hari."

Jiyong terdiam dari tempatnya, memandang sang anak dari balik lembaran kaca yang memisahkan ruang diantara mereka.

Pasalnya ia tidak ingin media tahu kalau anaknya telah terbebas dari sekapan penculik berbahaya, sudah cukup kerugian yang ia dapat ketika berbagai macam rumor tentang jatuhnya saham JJ grup akibat ancaman para penculik yang menginginkan jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit. Beberapa dewan hampir mencabut dukungan mereka untuk Jiyong dan ia tidak ingin ada rumor lagi tentang jumlah uang yang ia berikan.

Saat ini dilema tengah melanda nya, dimana uang yang Jiyong berikan hampir seperempat nilai sahamnya di JJ grup dan informasi tersebut tidak boleh tersebar sebelum ia mendapatkan ganti untuk nominal saham.

"Untuk saat ini hadang mereka dan jangan biarkan ada seorang pun yang masuk kesini." Tukas Jiyong pada orangnya tersebut, ia mencengram ujung jas hitam yang dikenakan lalu kembali menatap Jungkook dengan mata sendu seorang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung pergi entah kemana, menghilang begitu saja setelah beberapa minggu insiden penembakan terjadi. Pasalnya mereka telah berpindah tempat, dikota yang jauh dari kejaran polisi dan Jimin tetap menghubunginya agar ia bisa datang kapan saja kepada mereka.

Sebenarnya Namjoon mengetahui dimana Taehyung berada, mengingat mereka memang agak dekat sebagai teman.

Beberapa kali Namjoon memergokinya memakai setelan jas mewah yang berkelas dan ketika ia bertanya, jawabannya selalu sama..

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

Dikala mereka berlima terduduk bersama mengelilingi api unggun, Hoseok hanya diam sambil melamun.

Memikirkan dimanakan kini mawar hitamnya yang manis itu berada.

Memang Taehyung adalah seorang yang menutup diri, walaupun telah beberapa tahun mereka bersama. Ia selalu datang dan pergi secara misterius dan ketika Hoseok menemukannya dimasa lampau ia dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Jangan lupakan profesi mereka dulu adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran, terkecuali Suga saat itu. Pria dengan rambut blonde dan kulit seputih salju yang menawan, ia seperti memiliki 2 dunia sekaligus.

4 tahun lalu ia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dan berniat mencari keuntungan lain untuk biayanya kuliah serta hidup dengan penuh kecukupan. Sampai akhirnya sisi nekat pria itu membawanya pada orang-orang ini.

Disisi lain ia sebagai seorang yang gelap, hidup dari meraup uang kotor para pejabat tinggi yang menginginkan kematian seseorang. Ia tidak turun tangan dan melakukannya sendiri, namun Suga yang memberi strategi. Ia cukup pintar untuk seorang penjahat yang berstatus dokter umum -saat itu-.

Satu tahun ia mengambil cuti dan beberapa bulan lagi ia harus terlepas dari kelompok gelap itu.

Sebelumnya mereka semua -termasuk Taehyung dan Suga- telah mengisi perjanjian sebelum salah seorang pergi lebih awal.

Jika ada yang membocorkan apapun tentang mereka, uang, latar belakang, lokasi, riwayat pembunuhan dll kepada polisi atau pihak manapun, imbalannya adalah kematian.

Dan mereka menyetujui itu.

Taehyung, alasan ia berada bersama mereka sungguh tidak ada yang lebih mengetahuinya melainkan Jin. Dia yang paling dewasa dan mengerti.

Selain Suga juga tentunya, yang ia ketahui adalah.. Bahwa Taehyung seorang psychopath yang menyimpan dendam didalam hatinya.

Setelah dulu Jin menemukannya dalam keadaan sebagai korban pemerkosaan, kini tingkah jalangnya tidak membuat ia terlihat rendah. Mengingat orang itu sungguh mahir dalam menggunakan senjata apapun, dan pelampiasan dendam terdahulu telah ia tuntaskan. Dengan seorang pejabat tinggi yang biasa mengenakan dasi dilehernya, duduk dibelakang meja, memakan uang rakyat, memilih-milih wanita dan lelaki cantik yang bersedia disetubuhinya semalaman.

Namjoon yang menyaksikannya sendiri, dimana ia harus menahan luapan yang bergejolak dari dalam perutnya ketika sebuah pintu geser ala Jepang memberikan ia pemandangan menjijikan yang diperbuat Taehyung.

Pria itu duduk diatas perut buncit yang telah terbelah dengan isinya yang tercerai berai mengotori lantai. Taehyung mengibaskan sarung tangan hitam yang melekat padanya. Membiarkan cipratan darah itu menempel diwajah Namjoon.

Pada saat itu ia telah menyimpulkan dengan mutlak kalau Taehyung adalah psychopath gila yang hampir menandingi Hoseok.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak aneh melihat pemandangan seperti itu, namun mengingat Namjoon baru pertama kali menatap isi perut manusia yang berceceran membuatnya ingin muntah.

Taehyung memang gila. Entah selain hal tersebut yang menyebabkannya seperti itu namun akhir-akhir ini ia nampak tenang.

Jimin bilang karena ia telah mendapat mainan baru yang langka.

Dan memang benar, kembali diperhatikan kini Taehyung malah sedikit bersikap lembut dan diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiyong kembali mendapat kabar yang kurang menyenangkan. Dimana para wartawan semakin memaksa untuk menunggu Jiyong memberikan kepastian bahwa ia dan putranya memang ada dirumah sakit ini.

Sebelumnya Jiyong telah meminta untuk pihak rumah sakit agar merahasiakan keberadaan ia dan putranya.

Namun mendengar kabar yang semakin memburuk Jiyong harus memutuskan untuk memindahkan Jungkook kerumah sakit lain yang lebih aman.

Jiyong menggunakan sebuah ruangan vip khusus untuk ia tinggali dirumah sakit tersebut, beberapa hari terjebak didalamnya dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

3 hari Jiyong terjebak disana, namun beberapa bawahan dan asistennya dapat keluar dengan leluasa. Membawakannya pakaian dan apapun yang ia perlukan.

Sedangkan Kim Hani masih terbaring dirumah sakit yang berbeda.

Ayah dengan anak semata wayang itu bukan hanya ingin melindungi Jungkook saja sebagai anaknya, namun ia ingin melindungi Jungkook sebagai ahli warisnya. Penerus JJ group yang seharusnya menjalani keseharian seperti seorang anak pengusaha biasa.

Namun akibat nama JJ group yang semakin melejit ternyata mengundang para kriminal lapar untuk melakukan hal tidak diinginkan kepada keluarganya.

Beberapa saat Jiyong nampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel hitam tipis dari balik jasnya.

Sebaris nama tertera dilayar touch screen tersebut.

'Choi Seung Hyun the Chaesok hospital'

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Dihari yang sama sebuah ambulance datang dan terparkir diam-diam dibelakang gedung Yongsa Hospital. Mereka akan melakukan pentransferan pasien ke Chaesok Hospital. Sebuah rumah sakit dengan pemilik yang memiliki sejarah terdahulu bersama Jiyong, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seung Hyun. Kawan lamanya saat SMA.

Untuk menghindari kecurigaan Jiyong ikut bersama ambulance yang membawa Jungkook menuju rumah sakit lain, lalu anak buahnya akan mengikuti dengan beberapa mobil yang keluar bergantian.

Jiyong tahu kalau ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik dan Jungkook mungkin akan lebih cepat sembuh disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu dirumah sakit keadaan Jungkook semakin membaik, ia sudah bisa berjalan walaupun baru beberapa langkah dan hanya bolak balik menuju kamar mandi.

Kini sore yang melelahkan setelah ia mencoba berjalan sampai lobi dekat resepsionis. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri dengan menduduki bangku pengunjung yang berderet disana.

Jungkook mendongkak menjelajah selang kecil yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya hingga keatas.

Infusnya hampir habis dan Jungkook harus kembali kekamarnya sebelum ia dinyatakan hilang ataupun melarikan diri.

Sebentar ia mengusap perutnya, sakit itu masih terasa sampai sekarang dan pergelangan tangannya mulai menghitam akibat luka yang mengering. Jungkook penasaran seperti apa tubuhnya nanti, mungkin akan ada banyak cacat disana. Namun masih dapat disembuhkan.

Perlahan Jungkook menjamah bahu kanannya hingga agak kebelakang, seketika kelebatan memori terdahulu melintas dikepala.

Dimana ia merasakan cakaran yang amat panas menggaris lurus dibahu hingga dadanya, dan akibat efek obat yang sangat adictive itu Jungkook terlihat amat menikmati percintaanya.

"Arrrgghh!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, membuat seorang perawat yang melintas nampak terlonjak kaget.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Mendengar nada khawatir dari seseorang Jungkook pun mendongkak.

Dari arah pintu masuk seorang pria berambut glowing black melintas bersama beberapa orang berjas hitam lainnya dan memasuki lift, mereka nampak seperti bawahan yang mengantar atasannya dan Jungkook sempat memperhatikan orang itu dengan mata yang memicing.

"Tuan?" Kembali suara perawat itu mengangetkannya, kemudian Jungkook mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, bisa kau tolong antarkan aku kekamar?"

"Iya tuan, lantai berapa ruangan apa?"

"Lantai 4, Vip room nomor 2."

Perawat itu nampak menaikan alisnya.

Oh, kenapa bisa seorang pasien Vip berkeliaran hingga ke lantai dasar?

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 17 tahun, Kim Hani menjenguk putranya yang masih terbaring dirumah sakit dan membawakan Jungkook beberapa jenis buah. Pemuda jangkung dengan hidung bangir itu terdiam kaku ketika sang ibu membelai rambut merahnya.

"Kau tau kau membuat ibu khawatir." Usapan lembut itu masih berlanjut dan Jungkook masih pula terdiam dengan piring datar berisikan berbagai macam potongan buah dimeja kecilnya.

"Kau harus cepat sehat, hm?"

Jungkook tahu jika orang tuanya hanya tak ingin terbebani oleh sakitnya ia sekarang, mengingat sang ibu yang mungkin akan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menginginkan perhatian lebih seperti ini jika ia hanya menjadi beban saja.

Mengingat ibunya yang juga baru terbangun dari ranjang rumah sakit, tapi Jungkook tetap bersyukur dengan perhatian kecil yang ia rasakan kini.

"Kau akan kembali bekerja?" Gumaman datar itu menggema diruang sunyi dengan interior megah yang memanjakan mata.

Hani terkesiap dari kegiatannya mengupas apel untuk Jungkook, lama ia terdiam lalu wajah cerah 40 tahunan itu menoleh menatap sang anak.

"Mungkin minggu depan ibu akan pergi ke Jepang."

Kemudian Jungkook mendengus dengan wajah lebamnya.

Lihatlah, kau bahkan mengesampingkan kesehatan demi bisnis mu itu.

.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangannya Jiyong nampak berpikir, ketukan diatas meja samar-samar terdengar.

Pria dengan hidung mancung itu tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu, pasalnya saham JJ group akan semakin menurun jika ia tidak cepat bertindak.

Kini satu-satunya orang yang dapat menolong Jiyong hanyalah Hyung nya, Choi Seung Hyun. Dan beberapa hari lalu ia telah memberikan tawaran untuk pertolongannya.

Isu semakin memanas dan jika Jiyong hanya berdiam diri ditempat, ia harus dengan rela menyaksikan detik-detik jatuhnya JJ group kelak.

Dengarkanlah nak, sesungguhnya aku amat sangat menyayangimu. Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu kelak, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri atau pun aku harus memaksamu melakukan suatu hal. Aku akan melaksanakannya demi kau dan ibumu.

Kemudian Jiyong pun menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam yang sunyi dengan dengkuran halus Jungkook yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Akhir-akhir ini ia seperti mengalami Deja vu. Dimana beberapa kali Jungkook mendapati seorang pria yang sama melintasi lobi rumah sakit seperti tadi siang, atau itu hanya mimpi dan ilusinya semata? Dimana ia juga memimpikan orang lain yang pernah menyekapnya bersama komplotan penculik itu. Seorang pria blonde dengan wajah yang manis namun dingin dan tatapan mata menusuk.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan mata yang beberapa waktu lalu tersimpan dimemorinya. Percayalah bahwa melupakan suatu hal buruk lebih sulit dari pada mengingat momen membahagiakan dalam hidup.

Kini tubuh tinggi itu tengah berbaring dengan tenang diatas tempat tidur vip nya yang nyaman.

Tidak ada cahaya lampu disana, kecuali bias lampu taman dari luar jendela.

Beberapa lama Jungkook terbaring dalam ketenangannya kemudian hembusan halus itu berubah jadi dengusan tak tertahan.

Alisnya mulai mengkerut dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

Jungkook merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu lalu bibir lain melumatnya penuh kelembutan.

Gelenyar aneh menyerang tubuhnya, memicu sebuah keinginan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari ini. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencoba menekan bibir tebal itu untuk ia hisap dan ia lumat.

Apakah ini mimpi erotis yang harus ia rasakan setiap beberapa waktu sekali?

"A-aah!" Desahan halus pun terdengar ketika Jungkook merasakan rabaan dan lumatan bibir itu turun dari leher hingga dadanya. Menggantikan sakit yang sejak berminggu-minggu tersimpan disana.

Kedua tangan dengan jari lincah itu memereteli kancing baju pasien yang melekat pada tubuh Jungkook. Membukanya hingga dingin menelusup kemudian.

Pemuda itu tetap memejamkan matanya, membiarkan mimpi erotis ini tidak terhenti sampai disitu.

Sampai sebuah belaian dikejantanannya membuat Jungkook bergemetaran dilanda nafsu.

Benarkah ini hanya mimpi? Rasanya seperti sangat nyata dan setiap liukan lidah hangat itu dikejantanannya seperti Jungkook pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

Rudal panjang yang telah siap itu entah berada didalam lubang apa, terasa basah dan lembab. Kemudian gerakan naik turun membuatnya kelabakan, dibawah pangkal sebuah lidah kembali meliuk dan seketika Jungkook menyadari kalau benda miliknya tengah berada didalam mulut seseorang.

Lengan dengan tusukan jarum suntik serta terlilit selang infus itu meremas sprei putih dibawah tubuhnya. Jungkook tak kuasa jika harus menahan gejolak yang mengerubuni tubuhnya kini.

Kedua matanya terbuka, kemudian ia hanya melihat seorang pria menungging dan setengah menindih kakinya. Dengan kepala yang berada tepat pada selangkangan Jungkook, nampak terlihat dari keremangan surai hitam lembut itu naik turun mengoral kepemilikannya.

Jungkook melenguh dalam-dalam.

Setiap sentuhan dan hisapan membuatnya sangat menginginkan hal yang lebih lagi. Namun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu hendak meledak dan meluncur keluar dari tubuhnya, Jungkook harus meregang kenikmatan saat itu juga.

Perut dan pahanya mengejang, memuntahkan lahar putih didalam goa hangat berlidah panas itu. Membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dan ombak kenikmatan menyapu tubuhnya hingga terkulai lemas setelah pelepasan.

Benar, jangankan melakukannya secara nyata, didalam mimpi pun semuanya terasa begitu nikmat. Memberikannya kepuasan yang tiada tara.

Namun ini adalah mimpi percintaan pertamanya yang terasa begitu mengalir, dan Jungkook menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang perawat melihat sosok laki-laki keluar dari kamar Vip dengan mengenakan setelan jas mewah ala anak orang kaya. Beberapa saat ia terdiam ketika orang tersebut nampak membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan putih yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam kantung jasnya.

Ketika orang itu semakin mendekat, perawat bername tag Yoon Haeyong tersebut segera menyibukan diri dengan data didalam komputernya. Mengantisipasi hal-hal tidak diinginkan terjadi jika ia ketahuan telah memperhatikan anak pemilik rumah sakit secara diam-diam.

Iya, Haeyong baru menyadari kalau pria itu adalah sosok anak kepala rumah sakit mereka.

Tapi untuk apa dia berkunjung ke kamar vip malam-malam begini?

"Selamat malam tuan."

Saat pria itu melintas didepan Haeyong dan beberapa perawat lain mereka bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri dan memberi salam sambil membungkuk. Pria dengan tatapan tajam nan serius itu hanya menoleh dan mengangguk kecil, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan sang ayah dilantai 25.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang yang cukup cerah.

Kembali seperti biasa, Jungkook melakukan kegiatan jalan-jalannya didalam rumah sakit sambil mendorong penyangga infus yang harus selalu ia bawa kemana pun.

Hari semakin sore dan Jungkook berniat menghirup udara luar.

Namun sebuah iklan yang tertera dikoran mingguan membuatnya berhenti sesaat lalu menghampiri kursi tunggu dilantai 1. Pasalnya Jungkook meraih tulisan hitam putih itu akibat sebuah foto yang sangat familiar dengannya.

'Perusahaan JJ group menuju kehancurannya.'

Itulah judul berita yang tercetak lebih besar dari huruf-huruf lain. Sekejap hatinya merasa tidak nyaman, akibat namanya juga ikut tertera didalamnya.

Jungkook mengerti masalah ini terbentuk akibat rumor penculikan yang terjadi kepadanya. Dapat dilihat dari apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan, Jungkook sudah dapat membaca keadaan. Kini ia bahkan tidak dapat keluar dengan bebas, akibat Jiyong yang menyembunyikan keadaannya dari media hingga sekarang.

Dengan posisi masih berdiri sambil memegang koran, beberapa orang berjas hitam menghampiri Jungkook lalu membungkuk sopan kemudian.

Ini pasti suruhan ayahnya, mengingat dulu ia sempat berkeliaran hingga kehalaman rumah sakit. Padahal Jungkook pikir ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan lainnya.

Setelah beberapa minggu apa para wartawan itu akan tetap mencari tahu tentang Jungkook? Nyatanya tidak.

Mungkin akibat ia masih belum sadar ketika dipindahkan ke rumah sakit milik sahabat ayahnya ini.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh keluar." Ucap salah seorang dari para pria berjas hitam tersebut.

Jungkook mengeluh didalam hati, ia kemudian melempar koran ditangannya keatas kursi.

Beberapa saat terdiam lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia melesat, berusaha menghindari 6 orang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dihadapannya.

Mungkin akibat refleks mereka yang sangat cekatan, belum Jungkook dapat menghindar jalannya sudah terhalang.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar." Jungkook memberikan tatapan mautnya ala anak seorang boss besar. "Jadi minggir."

Ketika Jungkook hendak menerobos ia kembali dihalangi beberapa yang lainnya.

Pria dengan wajah lebih garang membantah.

"Belum saatnya anda untuk keluar tuan, kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga anda."

"Menjagaku atau mengurungku?!" Jungkook murka kali ini, nampak terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah naik pitam. Wajah dengan luka kecil dimana-mana itu berubah nyalang.

Cukup ia dikurung dalam sangkar emas, kemudian dikurung lagi dalam jurang kemalangan akibat insiden penculikan beberapa waktu lalu dan kini didalam rumah sakit yang bahkan ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya menghirup udara bebas. Dikurung dengan artian harfiah yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa perawat nampak memperhatikan mereka dan orang-orang suruhan itu sedikit merasa tidak enak hati kepada tuan mudanya.

"Maafkan kami tuan tapi kami harus membawamu kekamar." Pria jangkung didepan Jungkook berujar, kemudian dengan sebuah kedikan kepala orang-orang dibelakangnya mengangguk lalu berjajar mengitari Jungkook.

Ketika mereka hendak mengekangnya seorang dokter muda datang melerai dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada apa ini?"

Nampak seorang dokter berperawakan agak lebih pendek dari Jungkook bertanya, kemudian pemuda itu menoleh. Dengan segala keterkejutannya Jungkook melotot seperti baru melihat setan.

Kemudian dokter berambut dark brown itu tersenyum manis bagai tak mengindahkan reaksi Jungkook.

"K-Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :V

Kali ini update cepat gara-gara author lagi ada penggambaran aja..

Big thanks buat yang udah komen apalagi yang panjang-panjang sampai 1k tuh xD *mana ada

Jangan sungkan untuk ajukan pertanyaan ataupun saran dan kritik.. Ell akan menerima semuanya.

Walaupun gak balas beberapa review..

So, don't forget RnR nya..

See you later in next chapter ;)

.

.

.

Note : Respon banyak = update asap!


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Innocence [Chapter 6]

.

.

.

How surprised when Jungkook meet Taehyung in the hospital? With their difference can Taehyung got his love from Jungkook?

.

.

.

Too many warnings to mentions

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Mungkin Jungkook pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat berat di masa lalu. Mengingat dirinya yang terus dikejutkan oleh hal yang ia alami hari ini. Dari rumor jatuhnya perusahaan keluarga sampai bertemu dengan seseorang yang Jungkook lumayan mengenalnya.

Kali ini ia menampakan diri dengan gaya yang berbeda, terlihat lebih berwibawa ketika menggunakan jubah dokter itu ditubuhnya.

Dengan segala keterkejutannya Jungkook melotot seperti baru melihat setan.

Kemudian dokter berambut dark brown itu tersenyum manis bagai tak mengindahkan reaksi Jungkook.

"K-Kau!"

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, luapan emosi membuatnya sesak dan ingin meledak.

Ia melihat orang itu lalu secara otomatis Jungkook mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa panasnya bersama salah satu anggota komplotan penculik beberapa waktu lalu dan dokter ini..

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Min Yoongi, aku adalah dokter bedah syaraf dirumah sakit ini." Ujar pria yang mengaku sebagai dokter itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook semakin membelalak sambil perlahan memundurkan langkahnya.

Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Begitulah pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa salah satu anggota penculik itu ada disini? Ya, beberapa orang yang menyekap Jungkook waktu itu.

Wajah seputih salju dihadapannya tidak mungkin memiliki identitas lain. Apakah mereka kembar?

Sungguh berbagai perkiraan yang ada dipikirannya membuat Jungkook kalang kabut.

Keinginan untuk menjauh melesak dikepalanya, kemudian dengan tingkah impulsif yang tiba-tiba muncul Jungkook berusaha menerobos penjagaan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang ini pasti mengikuti apa yang dokter itu katakan dan jika dia adalah orang yang sama dengan penculik sialan itu, maka hidup Jungkook berada dalam bahaya.

"Minggir.." Suaranya terdengar pelan namun ada nada paksaan didalamnya.

Jungkook yang menerobos tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jalannya, karena 3 orang sekaligus menahan dengan kekuatan orang dewasa.

Walaupun tenaga Jungkook juga sebanding dengan salah satu dari mereka, namun melawan 3 orang sungguh sangat menguras energi dan kemungkinan besar ia akan diseret juga pada akhirnya.

"Tuan anda tidak boleh pergi." Seorang disebelah kanan Jungkook berujar sambil memegang tangannya. Ia hanya menghiraukan dan kembali memberontak, hingga kemudian Jungkook merasakan lukanya kembali terbuka. Mengakibatkan rasa nyeri yang tak tertahan.

Jungkook mengerang ketika rasa sakit itu menghinggapinya. Membuat tubuh kurus yang penuh luka kehilangan tenaga dengan cepat, bahkan orang-orang yang memegangi malah menjadi topangan tubuhnya.

"Tuan muda!"

Dari belakang seorang perawat nampak mengantarkan kursi roda. Akibat Yoongi yang memintanya beberapa saat lalu.

Kemudian dokter muda itu mengintrupsi.

"Pindahkan dia ke kursi roda."

Orang berjas hitam pun menoleh lalu mengangguk kemudian.

Gampang diduga. Yoongi tahu ini akan terjadi dan Jungkook sepertinya masih ingat betul dengan wajahnya.

Dilihat dari reaksi yang dia tunjukan, Jungkook seperti benar-benar ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan Yoongi.

Ketika Jungkook telah dipindahkan pada kursi roda ia memegang lukanya yang tepat dibawah dada.

Nampak darah merembes tipis pada pakaiannya, membuat Jungkook lemas seketika.

Sampai kapan ia akan mengalami kesakitan seperti sekarang? Bahkan kini bukan waktunya untuk mempercayai dokter macam Min Yoongi ini.

.

.

.

.

Tampak sepasang mata tengah terpejam. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam tidur singkat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, kemudian sebuah cahaya kecil menyinari matanya.

Jungkook tersadar, setelah cahaya menyilaukan itu membuatnya terganggu.

Ketika ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Jungkook melihat seluet mencurigakan tepat disamping ranjang.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menjahit lukamu dan menyuntikan pemati rasa sakit beberapa menit yang lalu." Ujar suara familiar itu sambil memeriksa selang infus disamping Jungkook, ia kemudian menggulirkan manik mata kecoklatannya hingga berbenturan dengan tatapan hangat milik Yoongi. Aneh, tatapan itu bukan seperti yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya suara parau tersebut.

Yoongi berlagak menaikan alisnya dengan wajah cantik seputih salju yang pandai berakting. Sebenarnya Yoongi pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook bicarakan hingga pemuda itu harus mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Nada didalamnya terdengar lebih tinggi, mengingat Jungkook yang tidak ingin basa-basi lagi dan Yoongi mengerti betul dengan itu.

Namun ia berniat membuat Jungkook salah paham dengan identitasnya. Apakah sebelum ini belum pernah dijelaskan? Bahwa mempermainkan perasaan orang adalah keahlian Yoongi juga.

"Apa maksud tuan? Aku bekerja disini, bukankah tadi siang aku sudah memperkenalkan diri?" Jungkook menatap manik berkilau itu dengan kedua matanya, mencari getaran kebohongan.

Namun Jungkook tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya tatapan lurus dengan ekspresi sok baik. Sungguh ia adalah pembaca wajah yang buruk, dimana Jungkook tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam kalimat Yoongi apakah benar atau tidak. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya mampu menerka-nerka saja.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katamu begitu saja." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur atau aku akan melaporkanmu dan kau akan dipastikan masuk penjara seumur hidup."

Sekali tarikan nafas Jungkook menceletukan kalimat kasar itu didepan Yoongi, dan sukses!

Pria yang kini berambut coklat keemasan menampakan getaran kecil dimatanya, menghasilkan keredip sesaat yang membuat Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau, adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kutemui bersama para penculik itu bukan?" Jungkook benar-benar nampak tidak ingin kalah dengan tatapan Yoongi yang mulai menusuk. Membuat ia sedikit banyak harus menelan rasa getir dalam khawatirnya. Jungkook mengerti bahwa dia harus berhati-hati jika benar orang yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Min Yoongi itu adalah salah satu komplotan orang-orang yang menculiknya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi, termasuk dirinya yang mungkin saja terbunuh. Mengingat ia sama sekali tidak berdaya dengan rasa sakitnya dan Yoongi adalah pihak yang lebih kuat disini.

Diam Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, ia kemudian berusaha setenang mungkin. Walaupun didalam hatinya ingin sekali mencekik leher berotot itu.

Yoongi tahu, dia tidak boleh sembarangan membalas pertanyaan memojokan milik Jungkook. Kemudian tatapan setenang danau luas itu membuat pemuda yang terbaring kembali bertanya-tanya didalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi jika kau berniat memasukanku kedalam penjara dengan tuduhan penculikan. Kau salah besar tuan muda." Ucap Yoongi sambil melangkah lebih dekat pada ranjang Jungkook. "Tadi siang aku melihat berita ditelevisi. Sepertinya perusahaan keluarga mu sedang ada diambang kehancuran." Lanjut Yoongi kemudian.

Beberapa saat pria bersurai coklat itu berdiri sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya bergantian mengeredip atas ucapan Yoongi.

Akibat tidak ada respon berarti dari Jungkook, Yoongi pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika dilihat, alasan kau ingin memenjarakanku ada 2 kemungkinan yang terpikir didalam kepalamu." Yoongi menyentuh sisi kepalanya dengan 2 jari dari tangan kiri, membuat Jungkook semakin menatap lekat-lekat.

"Satu.." Sebuah telunjuk kemudian terangkat, mengisyaratkan apa yang tengah Yoongi bicarakan kali ini. Ambisinya adalah memporak-porandakan perasaan Jungkook. Memberikan rasa frustasi kepada pemuda itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil menggunakan wajah cantiknya.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti, jika kau melakukan hal itu, ini dikarenakan kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan keluargamu." Ucap Yoongi membuat Jungkook semakin mencebikkan pipinya. "Karena kau sembarangan menuduh hanya karena aku memiliki kemiripan dengan orang yang berperan menyakitimu." Lanjut Yoongi mengakhiri kemungkinan yang pertama.

"Dua.." Kembali jari telunjuknya mengacung, namun kini ditemani dengan jari tengah yang mengisyaratkan kemungkinan kedua yang dipikirkan Yoongi.

"Kau menganggapku tidak tahu apa-apa dan berniat memprovokasi agar aku mengakui hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Maka dari itu kau akan tetap mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan tanpa perlu melanjutkan masalah ini dimeja pengadilan."

Bagaikan tubuhnya disambar petir, Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya. Keringat-keringat dingin menggambarkan rasa khawatir yang amat besar, dan bagaimana bisa orang ini menyimpulkan apa yang ada didalam kepalanya? Bahkan Jungkook mengira Yoongi tidak akan mengetahui apapun yang ia pikirkan, semua siasat yang mulanya ingin ia gunakan sebagai senjata kini malah berbalik menusuknya.

Yoongi benar, bahkan jika dia melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi, masalah akan semakin berdatangan. Menghancurkan ayahnya perlahan-lahan, menghancurkan keluarganya.

Berbagai gosip dan rumor yang masih belum jelas terklarifikasi akan semakin membuat itu timbul menjadi topik panas. Mengingat Jiyong masih menutupi semua yang terjadi kepada Jungkook, hal sekecil apapun akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Apalagi kasus ini rawan bocor, akibat tidak hanya 1, 2 orang saja yang mengetahuinya. Namun Jiyong harus menjejali beberapa orang yang melihat Jungkook disekitar rumah sakit dengan beberapa lembar won.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Jungkook nampak sedikit bergetar, namun dengan cukup baik ia dapat mengatasinya.

Yoongi memang bukan orang biasa. Dia memang terlihat seperti dokter sungguhan namun ia dapat membaca situasi politik macam kasus Jiyong, -ayahnya Jungkook-.

Yoongi menunggu timing yang tepat untuk kembali menghunuskan senjatanya, untuk membuat Jungkook semakin menderita menunggu jawabannya dan mati setelah mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Yoongi adalah orang yang pintar, mengingat ia lulus bukan hanya sebagai dokter saja. Pria itu memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas, bahkan tidak akan terpikir seberapa banyaknya kah apa yang dia ketahui.

"Kau berpikir aku tidak mengerti politik? Seharusnya dulu aku adalah seorang pebisnis."

Jungkook tercekat, ia memang tidak bisa menganggap remeh orang ini. Akibat kelihaiannya dalam menangkis semua pertanyaan dan membalikannya kembali, memang sudah sangat terlihat bahwa Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang pebisnis yang sukses jika dia tidak mengambil jurusan kedokteran ditahun kedua.

"Aku bukan orang yang acuh ketika diganggu, Tuan muda Kwon. Jika kau mengusikku kau akan terluka, jika kau melaporkan apa yang seharusnya tidak, keluargamu akan hancur dan mereka mungkin akan menganggapmu sebagai alasannya."

Jungkook memalingkan wajah, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala tekanan yang dilakukan Yoongi. Jungkook tidak mengenalnya, namun dia bagaikan sudah sangat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook. Nyatanya setiap orang yang ada didalam komplotan Jin dan Suga, mereka semua adalah orang-orang jenius yang malah menerjunkan diri kedalam hal yang tidak bisa banyak orang terima. Namun itu telah terjadi dan masa lalu memang bisa dikubur tapi sedikit sulit dilupakan.

Yoongi pun membungkuk dan membisikan sebuah kalimat tepat disamping telinga Jungkook. Membuat darahnya berdesir sehingga pompaan dijantung tidak dapat dinetralisir dengan cepat.

"Jangan kau pikir aku hanya seorang dokter, tuan. Kau memang sudah terlahir dengan sendok emas dimulutmu namun aku lebih mahir menggunakan pisau bedah. Yang bahkan sendok emasmu itu tidak dapat menolong dari tikamanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbaring dengan hati yang kacau, bagaimana bisa orang itu memprediksi sesuatu dengan sangat tepat? Dia hanya pintar berbicara dan sedikit beruntung, akibat Jungkook yang memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ia jadi teringat koran tadi siang. Ayahnya mengaku kalau Jungkook sama sekali tidak diculik dan putranya sedang tinggal di Amerika untuk sementara waktu. Ia tahu kalau niat Ayahnya adalah untuk kebaikan keluarga juga, namun kenapa harus berbohong dia sedang di Amerika?

Itu kah sebabnya Jungkook tidak bisa lepas dari kawalan para anak buah ayahnya?

Semua ini baru masuk akal setelah Jungkook merenungkannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melepaskan selang infus yang melilit dan menikam dipergelangan tangan. Namun belum Jungkook menyelesaikannya ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang berjalan hendak memasuki ruangannya.

Cepat Jungkook pun kembali berpura-pura tertidur. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan wajahnya pun menyamping, Jungkook tidak ingin ketahuan tengah berusaha melepaskan infus dari tangannya.

.

.

'CLEK'

.

.

Seorang bawahan terlihat membukakan pintu lalu beberapa orang pria berjas mewah memasuki ruangan. Salah seorang diantara mereka mengenakan jubah putih ala dokter dan Jungkook meliriknya diam-diam didalam tidur pura-puranya.

Jiyong menghela nafas setelah melihat Jungkook yang terbaring diatas kasur vip. Tampak begitu nyaman namun raganya sedang sakit. Ia mendengar kabar kalau Jungkook harus kembali melakukan penjahitan luka, akibat bekas operasi yang belum kering terbuka saat dia berjalan-jalan di lobby rumah sakit. Saat itu Jiyong panik bukan main, pasalnya alasan dari kembalinya Jungkook yang terluka adalah dia yang tidak mau tetap berada didalam rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini anaknya sedikit keras kepala.

"Dia tampak baik-baik saja, seharusnya kau tenang Jiyong. Dokter terbaik kami sudah mengatasinya." Ucap salah seorang teman ayahnya, suara itu memang agak familiar. Namun Jungkook tetap tidak dapat mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali membangkang." Balas Jiyong yang tertangkap pendengaran Jungkook.

Pria berjubah dokter dengan nick name Choi Seunghyun itu terkekeh sesaat, lalu menepuk bahu Jiyong sangat ramah.

"Para anak muda memang selalu seperti itu bukan? Mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Sama seperti anakku."

Seunghoon melirik sang anak yang masih setia dalam diamnya, ketika Jiyong menoleh dengan kekehan seorang bapak-bapak pria bersurai hitam berkilau itu pun tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, kau sangat tampan.. Persis seperti ayahmu." Ucap Jiyong sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu anak tersebut.

Dia hanya mengangguk, kemudian menimpali dengan kalimat halus.

"Terima kasih, anakmu juga tampan presdir Kwon."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook hampir membuka matanya. Ia menangkap suara tenang dan ringan seorang pria yang paling dekat disampingnya. Kemudian suara kekehan pun terdengar berbarengan.

Pria yang paling muda melirik sesuatu didekat tangannya.

Ia memang bukan dokter, namun cukup mengerti jika melihat infus yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Secara instingtif kedua tangannya terulur untuk membetulkan letak selang yang terlepas dari lingkupan plester. Ia membuka laci dengan halus, disaksikan oleh Jiyong dan Seunghyun yang sengaja membiarkannya melakukan tugas.

Sebuah plester putih terpotong, kemudian ia memasukan jari tengah Jungkook pada lekukan yang telah ia buat. Kemudian merekatkannya agar tidak cepat berantakan menggunakan plester.

Mungkin akibat ia yang tidak sengaja terlalu menekan, Jungkook pun terbangun akibat rasa menyengat ditangannya.

Honestly Jungkook tidak bisa menahan lebih lama rasa jarum suntik yang menikamnya sedari tadi. Sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Ups, aku membangunkanmu." Ucap lelaki bersurai hitam itu lalu tersenyum kearah Jungkook ketika wajah pucatnya menoleh.

Seperti ada madu menetes dimatanya Jungkook terdiam menatap sosok bak malaikat itu dengan manik yang berbinar. Tapi, siapa dia? Kenapa bisa disini?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Pelan Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kemudian kelerengnya beredar menatap satu-satu orang yang hadir disana.

"Ayah?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang menyipit. Jiyong pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun? Oh ya, perkenalkan.." Jiyong menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang agar kawannya dapat terlihat jelas dengan mata Jungkook, dengan lengan yang merangkul Jiyong memperkenalkan. "Choi Seunghyun, dokter sekaligus pemilik Chaesok Hospital"

"Oh, senang bertemu dengan anda."

Jungkook nampak sedikit terkejut, ia hendak bangun untuk terduduk dari posisinya namun Seunghyun dengan cepat menghadang.

"Tidak perlu bangun nak, aku beberapa kali melihatmu diacara pesta dan sangat terkejut ketika kami mengetahui kau hilang dari kamarmu." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan kembalinya Jungkook membaringkan diri.

Jungkook menatap Jiyong dan Seunghyun bergantian, kemudian mencuri lirikan pada seorang yang lebih muda dari 2 pria tua disampingnya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan ini anakku." Seunghyun menunjuk pria yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam ditempatnya, kemudian ia tersenyum ketika Jungkook meliriknya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Namaku Choi Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai disitu dulu, apa kependekan?

Big thanks sama yang udah review panjang dan entah kenapa huruf-huruf kapital itu sangat membantu :v

Oya, ell mau vote..

Pilih salah satu Mpreg or No?

Soalnya ada beberapa temanku saranin Mpreg biar lebih kena/? *apanya nih

Tapi disisi lain ell belum pernah bikin Mpreg jadi sekalian belajar..

Review dan saran kalian akan sangat membantu.

So, don't forget to drop your comment below..


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Innocence [Chapter 7]

.

.

By Ellden-K

.

.

.

.

.

Too Many Warnings to Mentions

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Namaku Choi Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa nama itu terus mendentum ditelinganya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook memejamkan mata dan mengarungi mimpi, gemaan suara merdu yang enak didengar itu terus mengikuti.

Choi Taehyung, Choi Taehyung..

Warna suaranya seperti Jungkook pernah mendengar entah dimana. Namun kali ini terdengar lebih lembut dan tenang, berbeda dengan suara dingin yang ia dengar semasa disekap dulu.

Tidak! Tidak!

Jungkook menggeleng dalam kediamannya. Mereka jelas berbeda, Choi Taehyung dan seseorang yang menyekap serta melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Jungkook meyakini itu karena ia sangat mengenal suara dari masing-masingnya.

Warna Taehyung sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Jungkook dengar dari lelaki jalang tak bermoral itu, dia lebih ringan, lebih bersahabat, lembut dan.. Menarik (hatinya).

Tapi ini bukan untuk diingat-ingat kembali, lagipula untuk apa ia memikirkan penjahat biadap itu? Kini Jungkook hanya perlu menata hidupnya kembali dan pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Jungkook melirik sebuah tiket pesawat dan visa diatas nakas dekat ranjang.

Beberapa saat lalu Jiyong dan Seunghyun beserta putranya sudah pergi dengan meninggalkan tiket dan visa tersebut disana. Seperti dugaannya, bahwa Jungkook memang akan dikirim ke Amerika setelah keadaannya membaik.

"Kau akan pergi beberapa minggu lagi, dan jangan membuat masalah." Ucap Jiyong sambil menaikan alisnya.

Jujur saja, Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai saat ayahnya memberikan ekspresi demikian. Namun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan mungkin akan menurun pada Jungkook, karena ia cenderung semakin mirip dengan sang ayah.

Ya, bagaimana pun dia adalah Ayah kandung yang sangat Jungkook sayangi dan mungkin ia akan menuruti apapun inginnya mulai dari sekarang.

Jungkook tidak akan bebal lagi, dia tidak ingin melawan perintah lagi dan mungkin ini saatnya menjadi anak kesayangan yang penurut lagi.

Jungkook masih terbaring diruangannya. Dengan bayang yang mengawang tinggi, hatinya memikirkan sesuatu. Entah bagaimana kehidupannya di Amerika nanti.

Tapi terlepas dari hal itu, ia malah memikirkan pria berambut hitam berkilau yang terus menunduk dengan wajah calm nya.

Taehyung tidak pernah melirik Jungkook, namun beberapa kali pemuda bersurai merah itu mencuri pandangan kepadanya.

Dia benar cantik. Namun retina itu selalu mengingatkan Jungkook pada masa lalu yang tidak seharusnya kembali melintas dikepalanya.

Ia meremas helaian maroon yang terlihat sedikit berkeringat. Jungkook terlalu banyak berpikir dan itu membuat ia lelah. Ia seperti merasakan deja vu ketika Jungkook mendengar suara Taehyung sambil menatap matanya. Semua seperti melintas begitu saja, dengan mulus terputar kembali. Bagaimana dirinya bersetubuh dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Jungkook mengerang kesal sambil raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi frustasi. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam ia ingin sekali menjeritkan perasaannya, namun mana mungkin ditempat seperti ini bukan?

Berusaha melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu hanya memberinya ingatan yang semakin kuat terhadap mereka. Orang-orang yang melukai tubuh, hati dan pikirannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini Jungkook tidak tahu apakah salah satu dokter dirumah sakit sahabat ayahnya ini adalah benar salah satu anggota dari komplotan penjahat itu.

Alhasil kini Jungkook hanya dapat terdegup dalam tangisan tanpa suara, dengan kedua tangan merambat dan menutupi wajah sambil meremas rambutnya. Meletakan dagunya tepat pada sudut lekukan sikut dalam lengannya.

Tubuh jangkung itu terbaring dengan getaran kecil ketika Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lelah, kemudian dadanya akan naik turun ketika ia menarik oksigen begitu kencang untuk mengatur tekanan agar tidak ada suara segukan apapun yang keluar.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyiksa dan terhina?

Jungkook seakan tidak bisa menerima ia yang nyatanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika seseorang menjamah tubuhnya. Mungkin kini orang itu sudah sangat puas dengan perbuatannya tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Jungkook takut orang itu akan kembali menculik dan menistakannya lagi.

TIDAK!

Sekali lagi Jungkook berteriak didalam kungkungan kedua tangannya, namun tetap menjaga agar tidak ada satu orang pun diluar sana yang curiga.

Segukan itu terus berlanjut ketika Jungkook melepas pelukan dikepalanya.

Kesedihan yang berlebihan membuatnya tak bisa menahan emosi. Hingga beberapa kali Jungkook harus meremas rambutnya akibat nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul, kemudian tatapannya buram. Ia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar apa-apa, seperti tenggelam didalam suatu tempat tak dikenal.

"Akkhh!"

Nyeri itu semakin menusuk, dan cahaya mulai menghilang dari matanya.

Gemetar ditubuh sudah tidak nampak. Raga penuh otot itu kini benar-benar tak bergerak tanpa suara segukan apapun lagi.

Jungkook menutup mata, terdiam dan terperangkap didalam raganya sendiri kemudian tatapan berbeda nampak lebih tenang dan menusuk ketika ia membuka kelopaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diminggu-minggu sebelumnya Taehyung sering menemui beberapa clien menggantikan sang ayah yang berhalangan datang.

Karena itu ia sering kali absen ketika berkumpul dengan komplotannya, namun Hoseok tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja.

Sangat sukar dipercaya ketika Hoseok mengetahui jika ialah orang terakhir yang menyadari kalau Taehyung tercintanya bahkan berasal dari keluarga terhormat? Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang anak CEO pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, seorang yang terdidik dan terpenuhi segala kebutuhan dunia nya memiliki psikis yang amat buruk? Bisa dikatakan Taehyung itu psiko, ya mengingat kelakuannya yang diam-diam menikmati melakukan penyiksaan akhir-akhir ini.

Hoseok tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu, semuanya sudah mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Taehyung sejak awal. Namun tidak dengan latar belakang keluarganya. Tapi, bukankah ini akan semakin bagus? Hal itu akan semakin membuat Hoseok berapi-api untuk mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

6 Minggu kemudian Jungkook dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Tidak sendirian dan tidak terlihat sangat sehat seperti dugaan-dugaan orang diluar sana, nyatanya Jungkook masih perlu mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi roda. Berdiam diri dan mempasrahkan dibawa kemanapun oleh penjaganya kali ini.

Dengan mengenakan topi dan masker hitam yang senada, Jungkook merapatkan kerah jaketnya. Bukan karena ia kedinginan, ia hanya tidak menginginkan ada orang yang melihatnya digiring keluar rumah sakit secara diam-diam. Cuaca menjadi cukup panas akhir-akhir ini, berbeda saat ia dibekuk oleh para bodyguardnya beberapa pekan lalu akibat berjalan sendirian diloby rumah sakit. Jangan lupakan itu.

Tambahan, para penjaga yang kini tidak mengenakan pakaian mencolok seperti jas semi formal itu membawa Jungkook melalui halaman parkir belakang dirumah sakit.

Mengingat keberangkatan Jungkook menuju Amerika adalah 2 hari lagi maka ia harus mengurangi segala kecurigaan publik tentang dirinya yang padahal masih berada di Seoul saat ini. Tidak akan baik untuk nama ayahnya dan perusahaannya.

"Kami akan membawamu ke hotel tuan muda, kau harus beristirahat hingga besok dan belajar berjalan, beberapa jam sebelum berangkat ke bandara." Seorang yang duduk disamping kemudi menoleh pada Jungkook yang berada dibelakangnya, setelah sebelum itu ia melipat dan memasukan kursi roda Jungkook kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Hm.." Jungkook hanya menggumam sambil menghela nafasnya. Ya, siapa sangka tikaman pisau bedah dokter Min benar-benar membuatnya semakin kesulitan berjalan dan bergerak. Mengingat selama berminggu-minggu ia tidak menggunakan kakinya setelah melakukan operasi kedua, Jungkook bahkan harus merasakan perasaan canggung ketika bodyguard berbadan besar didepannya menggendong ia seperti anak kecil cacat dipanti asuhan.

Menyedihkan sekali. Sebenarnya ia hanya tinggal memperbaiki cara jalannya yang masih sedikit kurang seimbang, bukan belajar berjalan. Ayolah Jungkook bukan bayi dan itu bukan luka serius yang merusak jaringan syaraf tulang belakangnya. Mereka sedikit berlebihan tentang hal ini.

Namun melupakan tentang hal itu, akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering tak sadarkan diri. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau halusinasi semata, beberapa kali ia sempat merasa lupa akan beberapa hal. Seperti tanggal, jam dan bahkan makanan apa yang tadi pagi ia konsumsi. Ini gila bukan? Dokter bilang ia tidak memasukan obat tidur apapun kedalam infusnya selain antiseptic dan antitrauma untuk lukanya.

Tetapi seperti biasa, marilah kita lupakan saja hal yang membingungkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tahu, ia telah merasa terikat dengan Jungkook. Segala sesuatu tentangnya membuat ia tersenyum sendiri didalam ruang kerjanya.

Jungkook terpaut 5 tahun lebih muda darinya, jadi wajar saja jika dia masih belum mengerti apapun tentang hormonnya yang semakin meningkat setelah Taehyung mengambil bagian sebagai pemicu terjadinya hal tersebut. Ia sangat yakin dan percaya diri bahwa Jungkook sampai sekarang akan selalu mengingatnya, namun kali ini bukan sebagai kakak pembangkit nafsu yang suka menyembunyikan identitas, tapi sebagai Choi Taehyung cantik yang mempesonanya.

Tidak salah jika sebuah kepercayaan diri diperlihatkan sesekali bukan?

Hari ini Taehyung bahkan sibuk memandangi hasil jepretan kaki tangannya yang beberapa pekan ini selalu mengikuti Jungkook.

Ponsel pintar yang memiliki segala kegunaan itu dapat membuatnya menyeringai, mengkerutkan alis bahkan mengikuti gaya-gaya tak disengaja yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Lihatlah si tampan yang manis ini." Taehyung mencolek layar ponselnya seakan tengah menyentuh bibir merah Jungkook yang difoto saat menyantap makan siangnya di kamar vvip rumah sakit yang sepi, tidak ada satu pasien pun terkecuali dokter yang memiliki izin untuk berlalu lalang disana karena mereka melarang siapapun melewati koridor kamar vvip. Jangan lupakan juga ia selalu pergi ditemani oleh para bodyguard yang setia mendorongkan kursi rodanya untuk Jungkook. Jangan tanya bagaimana orang suruhan Taehyung bisa mendapatkan hasil foto yang sangat jelas. Tidak perlu menduga hal yang sulit, para penjaga bertubuh kekar itu selalu berjaga diluar kamar dan tebak siapa yang bisa keluar masuk ruangan pasien tanpa hambatan? Pikirkanlah sendiri..

Terkadang Taehyung merasa iri kepada orang-orang yang dapat bebas berdekatan dengan Jungkook, bahkan pada seorang pesuruh sekalipun.

Ini bahkan tidak bisa disebut cinta lagi Taehyung, ini adalah obsesi.

Dan pria bermarga Choi itu tentu saja masa bodoh.

Layar telpon yang berubah disertai dengan deringan menyebalkan mengganggunya dari kegiatan memandangi foto-foto Jungkook yang ia dapat secara ilegal.

Sebaris nama pesuruhnya ternyata nampak muncul disana, ada berita penting kah?

Taehyung tak menunggu lama untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya.."

"Tuan, Kwon Jungkook akan melakukan perjalanan ke Amerika 2 hari lagi."

Taehyung nampak terdiam sesaat, kemudian dengan santai ia melonggarkan simpul dasi yang mengikat dilehernya sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Baiklah, urus semua kepergianku ke Amerika."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika sebuah tangan lembut membelai kepalanya, saat ia membuka obsidian kelam itu nampak sesosok wanita paruh baya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai nak, selamat pagi.." Itu adalah ibunya, wanita berpakaian semi formal berwarna merah dan rok pendek dibawah lututnya memberikan kesan khas wanita karir. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

"Sejak kapan Ibu ada disini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lemah, dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang Ibu yang membenarkan letak bantalnya Jungkook pun bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu." Jawabnya kemudian, namun Jungkook tidak menanggapi. "Maafkan Ibu yang baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau sudah makan? Ibu membuatkan bubur abalon untukmu." Hani pun bangkit, menyendokan bubur abalon kedalam mangkuk kecil ditangannya lalu membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur lezat itu kepada Jungkook. "Jangan merasa sedih karena Ibu jarang menemuimu, ketika kau sudah di Amerika Ibu akan terus menghubungimu."

"Aku tidak merasa sedih untuk itu," Jungkook menerima suapan kecil bubur abalon tersebut setelah membalas pernyataan Ibunya. "Aku sudah biasa, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar penjelasan yang cukup menohok itu Hani menghela nafasnya, namun sebelum satu kata terucap dari mulutnya. Seseorang terdengar mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook yang luarbiasa megah. Lama ia tidak memasuki ruangan ini dan kini Jungkook sudah kembali terbaring didalamnya.

Hani menghentikan suapan pada Jungkook, kemudian mengintrupsi si pelaku pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Tuan muda Choi datang berkunjung nyonya." Ucap seorang pria berpakaian formal yang baru masuk.

Jungkook terkesiap, tunggu dulu.. Choi yang mana dulu?

"Choi Taehyung?" Jungkook bertanya ragu-ragu, kemudian orang yang ditanya mengangguk sopan.

"Betul tuan muda."

Kemudian seseorang yang dimaksud memunculkan dirinya dari balik pintu yang tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Mengharuskan pria didepannya memberi jalan pada Taehyung.

Sontak Jungkook terkejut, kemudian dadanya bergemuruh begitu kencang.

Taehyung melangkah masuk dengan senyuman manisnya, diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang membawa parcel buah dan makanan.

"Ah, Halo nyonya Kwon! Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Taehyung membungkuk sekilas lalu menjabat tangan Hani yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya sejak tadi. Melupakan bubur abalon yang ia letakan diatas paha Jungkook, dengan gugup pemuda yang berbaring memindahkan nampan tersebut keatas nakas.

Ini bodoh sekali, dadanya berdentum dan ia masih dengan wajah baru bangunnya?

Sesunggunya Jungkook tetap memiliki wajah yang sama tampan walaupun baru bangun tidur, bahkan wajahnya nampak begitu alami dengan warna kulit yang segar alami.

Setelah beberapa orang tidak penting itu pergi dan meninggalkan buah-buahan diatas nakas, akhirnya hanya tersisa 3 orang manusia didalam kamar.

Jungkook ikut membungkuk dari tempatnya ketika Taehyung memberinya salam dengan sangat sopan. Jungkook pikir bukankah ia lebih muda darinya?

"Senang melihatmu sudah lebih sehat sekarang. Semoga rumah sakit kami memberikan kesan baik untukmu saat berada disana." Ucap Taehyung setelah mendudukan pantatnya pada bangku kayu bernuansa Itali didekat Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, setengah hati ia menyampaikan kepuasannya berada disana, karena nyatanya Jungkook masih mendapati hal-hal mengganjal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak salah memberikan predikat rumah sakit dengan fasilitas terbaik di Seoul."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Hani tengah sibuk mengecek keberangkatannya ke Jepang sebentar lagi. Ya, ia harus kembali pada rutinitasnya dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Jungkook kepada Taehyung untuk sementara ia berada disini.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya rutinitas ini tidak bisa dihindari. Aku harus pergi ke bandara 2 jam lagi," Hani menatap Jungkook khawatir, namun pemuda itu masih mempertahankan wajah straight nya sejak tadi. "Ibu pergi dulu, semoga kau cepat sembuh nak."

Ia bangkit, membenahi tas mahalnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Hani sempat berkata..

"Taehyung-ssi, maaf aku harus meninggalkan kalian pada saat-saat seperti ini.."

"Ah, tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu nyonya.." Taehyung menimpali dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Hani senang dengan tanggapan itu dan membalas senyuman Taehyung dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku bibi, sekarang kau teman Jungkook bukan?"

Seketika Jungkook menaikan alisnya, benarkah sekarang mereka berteman? Ibunya terlalu terbuka pada orang asing.

Meninggalkan Jungkook dalam lamunannya sendiri Taehyung berniat mengantar Hani keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

"Baiklah bibi, hati-hati dijalan."

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar ya, terkadang Jungkook selalu bertingkah seperti bayi."

Sayup-sayup namun jelas Jungkook merasa Ibunya kini semakin merajalela, dengan menceritakan hal yang tak seharusnya diceritakan kepada orang lain.

Jungkook mengerti jika Hani menyukai Taehyung sebagai teman anaknya, bagaimana tidak. Lama ia tidak bertemu dengan anak sahabat suaminya, kini bocah kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria cantik yang mempesona.

'Klik'

Taehyung menutup pintu dengan lembut, tak menyadarkan Jungkook sedikitpun. Walau kini imajinasinya semakin tinggi.

Entah apa yang Jungkook pikirkan, itu membuat Taehyung berada dalam situasi yang sangat canggung. Berdiam diri menunggu si tuan rumah berbicara, ayolah man sebenarnya Taehyung tidak suka menahan diri. Ingin rasanya ia meloncat keatas tubuh Jungkook dan mencumbunya.

Lihatlah 3 kancing atas piyama yang terbuka sejak tadi, apakah itu sengaja Kwon Jungkook?

Kau ingin menggodaku?

Kau ingin mencobanya?

"Ekhem.." Sebelum Taehyung semakin liar dengan imajinasi laknatnya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Ah, maafkan aku.." Jungkook terkesiap, lalu tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot membawakanku buah."

"Tidak masalah, pasalnya aku sering mendengar kau mengeluh selama dirumah sakit. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" Taehyung menanyakan hal itu karena ia memang ingin menanyakannya, tidak perduli jika Jungkook bertanya dia tau dari mana. Namun bukan Choi Taehyung namanya jika ia tidak bisa mencari alasan lain yang lebih muntakhir bukan?

"Ah tidak, itu hanya masalah pribadi.. Aku tidak mengeluhkan apapun soal rumah sakitnya. Justru aku merasa nyaman disana."

Tentu saja Jungkook memiliki pemikiran yang lebih luas sekarang, ia harus menjaga ucapannya agar tidak ada siapapun yang tersinggung. Karena kau tahu, salah 1 kata saja bisa berakibat fatal.

"Syukurlah,, apakah kau 'puas' dengan layanan kamar nya?" Pertanyaan Taehyung bukan tentang rumah sakit lagi, namun Jungkook menanggapinya dengan artian yang normal-normal saja.

"Ya, mereka menaruh lilin aroma terapi yang membuatku tidur nyenyak. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa dirawat disana."

Taehyung tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Baguslah jika kau 'puas', aku bahagia mendengarnya."

Jungkook hanya membalas kalimat tersebut dengan senyuman. Semakin lama, ia merasa percakapan ini sedikit lebih aneh.

Apa yang Taehyung tanyakan membuatnya berpikir dijalur yang lain.

Demi menghilangkan kecanggungan yang muncul akibat suasana menjadi hening kembali, kini Jungkook yang beralih menanyakan bermacam hal kepada Taehyung.

Karena sejak tadi dia hanya bertanya tentang rumah sakit, Jungkook ingin menanyakan hal yang lebih privasi kepada Taehyung.

"Bukankah kau adalah anak dari sahabat ayahku, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Taehyung nampak tertarik dengan pertanyaan itu, sejenak ia berpikir kemudian menjawab

"Ya, aku tidak terlalu suka pergi ke pesta waktu itu.. Banyak yang harus aku urus," tuturnya dengan santai "dan kau, aku lebih tua darimu sepertinya."

Tersentak dengan pernyataan terakhir Taehyung, Jungkook segera menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Hyungnim.."

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu terlalu tegang.." Kekehan kecil itu entah mengapa sungguh melegakan.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang terdengar mengetuk pintu, seperti waktu untuk Jungkook kembali melatih kakinya sudah tiba. Kemudian seorang pria yang sama membuka pintu kamar dengan sopan.

"Tuan, waktunya terapi.."

Taehyung nampak bingung, kenapa Jungkook harus diterapi?

Menyadari air muka Taehyung yang berubah Jungkook segera memberinya penjelasan.

"Aku hanya masih butuh menyeimbangkan tubuh, akibat operasi kedua yang menyebabkan tulang belakangku bermasalah. Juga hampir beberapa bulan ini tidak kupakai untuk berjalan."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau melatihnya sesekali saat kekamar mandi atau ke tempat yang lebih dekat."

"Ya kamar mandi sempat menjadi tempatku membantingkan tubuh."

Masih sempat Jungkook terkekeh ketika Taehyung nampak terkejut dengan jawabannya.

Beberapa orang pria memasukan alat-alat terapi Jungkook untuk berjalan, berbentuk seperti pegangan jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat karpet refleksi.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kutinggal untuk berjalan sebentar?" Jungkook menoleh kepada Taehyung ketika seorang pria hendak membantunya berdiri dari tempat tidur.

Taehyung nampak bergumam kecil.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku yang membantumu melakukannya?" Tawaran itu membuat Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Oh, tidak.. Tidak.. Aku memaksa.." Cepat Taehyung melangkah untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan mengambil alih pekerjaan perawat itu. Membopong Jungkook sendirian tanpa memperbolehkan 2 orang lainnya untuk membantu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku sudah terlalu sering membantu proses terapi motorik pada orang-orang yang mengalami kerusakan saraf ditulang belakang."

"Benarkah? Itu terdengar melegakan.."

Jungkook meraih pegangan dikedua samping kanan dan kirinya, sementara Taehyung masih memegangi punggung Jungkook dari belakang.

"Pertama angkat kaki kananmu keatas terlebih dahulu.."

Jungkook menurutinya, nampak tubuh jangkung yang sedikit lebih kurus itu gemetar untuk beberapa saat ketika dengan susah payah Jungkook melakukan intrupsi yang Taehyung berikan.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi, ketiga orang asing yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam diam pun berpamitan untuk keluar. Ya, Taehyung kan anak dari seorang kepala rumah sakit, jadi tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi darinya.

Setelah didalam ruangan hanya ada mereka berdua, Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jungkook, bahkan jika dilihat dari samping seperti seseorang yang memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Ya, rasanya senang sekali bisa bersama dengan Jungkook sedekat ini. Wangi tubuhnya tetap sama, aroma bayi yang memabukan.

"Lakukan beberapa kali, naik turun.. Perlahan saja."

"Sekarang ini terasa melelahkan.." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada yang sedikit terengah, sebenarnya bukan karena tingkat kesulitan yang menjadi berlipat ganda ketika Ia sakit. Tapi dada empuk dan perut rata Taehyung yang melingkupi punggungnya yang membuat Jungkook gugup. Bahkan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

Jungkook berusaha menahan kegugupannya, kedua tangan berotot itu meremas pegangan yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk berdiri. Beberapa kali Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, kemudian kembali mengikuti intrupsi Taehyung yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Sekarang coba melangkah perlahan.. Kearahku." Taehyung nampak menunggu di sisi lain, walaupun jarak mereka hanya terpisah sekitar 2 meter. Namun Jungkook mungkin akan berjuang mati-matian untuk dapat pergi kesana.

Lututnya terasa lemah sekali tapi jika dibandingkan dengan terapi dirumah sakit -mereka menggunakan alat seperti pembaringan yang dibuat untuk menegakan tubuhnya- Jungkook lebih baik berjalan seperti sekarang. Percayalah, rasanya nyeri bukan main dan hal itu tidak berhenti selama 2 minggu lamanya.

Perlahan namun kesulitan, Jungkook melangkah dengan kedua kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. Mengakibatkan keningnya menjatuhkan beberapa tetes keringat. Padahal baru 10 menit ia melakukannya, karena sebelum itu Jungkook harus menggerakan kakinya terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung menunggu sambil memperhatikan, memberi Jungkook pengarahan agar tidak terlalu menahan bobot tubuhnya pada punggung dan tangan. Tapi jika ia kesulitan Taehyung memberikan keringanan untuknya berhenti sejenak.

"Kau berjalan dengan tanganmu, Jungkook-ssi.." Ledek Taehyung ketika Jungkook hendak mengangkat tubuhnya menggunakan tangan.

Pemuda tampan itu mendengus sambil memfokuskan dirinya untuk tetap melangkah.

"Cukup panggil aku Jungkook, kita seumuran.." Ia tidak menatap Taehyung dan dari ujung hidungnya kembali menetes keringat dingin yang menyebalkan. "Dan ini sangat sulit sekali."

Sedikit lagi Jungkook, tinggal beberapa puluh centi..

"Aku 5 tahun lebih tua darimu kau tau?" Celetuk Taehyung mengejutkan.

"Oh?!"

"OHHH!"

Jungkook terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kedepan, setelah ia menampakan ekspresi terkejutnya tubuh jangkung itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tebak apa yang terjadi? Taehyung menangkapnya?

Tidak..

'BRUK!'

Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan, dengan tubuh Jungkook yang menimpa Taehyung dibawah.

Awalnya pria cantik itu memang hendak menangkap tubuh Jungkook, namun dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya tertindih hingga seperti ini.

Keduanya meringis, atau mungkin Taehyung merintih saat ini. Benturan dikepalanya memang sakit, walaupun mereka tergeletan diatas karpet beludru tebal yang sangat mahal. Namun Taehyung sengaja berperilaku berlebihan.

Posisi yang benar-benar Taehyung harapkan, kini paha kanannya merasakan suatu tonjolan besar hingga amat jelas terbayang apa yang tengah menyentuh kulit pahanya saat ini. Mengingat Jungkook yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna putih.

"Jungkook-" Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya yang tersendat dan Jungkook sangat panik dengan keadaan ini.

Meninggalkan Ia yang seharusnya masih meringis kesakitan, kini Jungkook tengah berusaha untuk meninggalkan tubuh Taehyung yang masih terhimpit.

Ketika Jungkook mati-matian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaga dikedua tangan berotot itu, Taehyung malah menekuk kaki cepat-cepat hingga pahanya dan selangkangan Jungkook bergesekan -atau lebih tepatnya menekan kejantanan yang telah lama tidak bangun-.

"AKkk!" Jungkook kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas Taehyung dan untuk menghindari wajah yang bertabrakan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Meletakannya tepat didepan telinga kanan Taehyung. Dengan suara yang tertahan ditenggorokan, Jungkook merintih menahan ngilu. Sesuatu yang telah lama tidak tersentuh kini kembali berinteraksi dengan suatu gumpalan daging lembut milik Taehyung.

"J-Jungkook kau berat."

Semakin Taehyung berpura-pura dengan kesulitannya, ia menekuk pahanya semakin keatas.

Jungkook merasakan dirinya hendak mendesah, namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Susah payah merapatkan jari-jari tangannya agar tidak ada sedikitpun suara laknat itu keluar.

Walaupun Taehyung dapat merasakan Jungkook menahan nafasnya, ia tetap menginginkan Jungkook mendesah diatas tubuhnya.

Taehyung menggeliat kecil ditempatnya, membuat gesekan itu semakin memperdaya Jungkook dalam birahi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sialan, sedang sakit pun hasratnya tetap sulit untuk dikontrol.

"AHhkk! Ha- Ah!" Akhirnya suara itu tetap lolos, tepat disamping telinga Taehyung. Kini ia diam-diam mengulum senyumnya.

"Jungkook-"

"Gulingkan aku kesamping!" Perintahnya dengan nada terburu-buru, sambil susah payah bergerak untuk turun dari tunggangan tak sengajanya.

"Apa?!" Taehyung berpura-pura tidak mengerti, dan pahanya semakin menggesek.

"Gulingkan! Gulingkan aku! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Akkhh!" Ketika Jungkook merintih, Taehyung tersenyum diam-diam. "Kalau begitu diam, mmhhpp." Perintah Jungkook kemudian.

Saat Jungkook hendak kembali mendorong tubuhnya sendiri obsidian hitam itu tak sengaja menatap manik cokelat bening milik Taehyung. Sedangkan dentuman didalam dada semakin gencar menendang-nendang rusuknya. Jungkook terlarut dalam kegugupannya, ia ingin segera keluar dari posisi canggung ini. Sebelum orang lain menemukan mereka dengan posisi yang dapat menyebabkan kesalahpahaman itu.

Taehyung bergeming ditempatnya, membalas tatapan lain dari Jungkook. Mengikuti hasrat saling tatap dari pemuda diatasnya, ya Jungkook memiliki bola mata yang indah. Hal itu juga yang membuat Taehyung berhenti menggesekan pahanya.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah.." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada rendah namun sengaja.

Jungkook menaikan kedua alisnya terkejut, dia menyukaiku?

'KLIK'

Mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar Jungkook menoleh secepat kilat dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih menindih Taehyung. Namun si cantik yang sedikit agresif itu kembali menarik piyama Jungkook hingga tubuh jangkung diatasnya semakin menindih.

"Jungkook?! Taehyung!"

'Oh shit!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~ :v

Maaf update lama, apa membosankan? Thanks untuk yg setia nunggu ff ini dan memberikan review panjang..

Semoga saja ini bisa diupdate lebih cepat lagi,, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan untuk anak sekolah macam ell. XD

Ini pun mumpung libur natal, makanya langsung buru" dilanjut. Semoga kalian suka (y)

See you in next chapter~

Review juseyo~


	8. Chapter 8

LOST INNOCENCE 8

.

.

By Ellden-K

.

.

.

.

.

Too Many Warnings to Mentions

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar dilorong rumah sakit, membuat beberapa perawat dan dokter harus membungkuk cepat akibat derap nya yang nampak terburu-buru.

Wajah bergaris aristokrat itu mengeras, seperti menahan emosi didalam kepalanya.

Sore ini Taehyung baru bisa terbebas dari segala pertanyaan menggelitik kepala keluarga Kwon setelah insiden tertimpa Jungkook tadi siang.

Ternyata ketika ia sedang asyik mempermainkan Jungkook dengan paha nya, tuan Kwon membuka pintu tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

Setelah daun pintu terbuka, sepasang mata coklat beningnya disuguhi fenomena tidak biasa dari dalam kamar.

Jungkook tengah menindih seorang lelaki berambut hitam berkilau dibawah tubuhnya yang Jiyong ketahui sebagai Choi Taehyung, anak dari sang sahabat lama. Tentu saja pria paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main, walau sedikit canggung dan merasa aneh. Ekspresi terperangah tetap tidak dapat terhindarkan.

Kendati pun ia mengetahui bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah saling mengenal setelah mereka dipertemukan dirumah sakit beberapa pekan lalu, tapi hal yang begitu dekat ini tidak bisa dibilang wajar untuk sekedar sentuhan pertemanan bukan?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama setelah Jiyong meneriakan nama anaknya dan berjalan satu langkah kedepan.

Nampak Jungkook kesulitan mengangkat tubuh, dibawahnya terdapat Choi Taehyung yang tidak kalah kesulitan. Mengap-mengap ditimpa tubuh 66 kg Jungkook. -sebenarnya itu hanya akting, fyi.

Setelahnya 2 penjaga muncul dari balik pintu yang tidak ditutup dan membantu Jiyong mengangkat Jungkook dari sesi godaan Taehyung yang ia buat sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih merugikan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Taehyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jungkook dapat menimpamu?"

Suara berat Jiyong menggema ditengah-tengah langkah kaki penjaga yang memindahkan Jungkook ke kursi roda, sedangkan Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan tuan Kwon sambil membangkitkan diri.

"Aku sedang melatih kakiku, tapi tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku jatuh menimpa Taehyung..." Jungkook bergumam sambil menghela nafas beratnya, sedikit memberi jeda ia nampak menggulung handuk kecil diatas pahanya. ".. Hyung.."

Mengapa ketika Taehyung membercandakan mereka berbeda 5 tahun semua itu nampak asli sebuah candaan. Namun ketika hal itu benar ada nya, Jungkook malah terkejut bukan main hingga harus menimpa orang didepannya. Saat itu tubuhnya terlalu kedepan dan ketika ia menatap wajah serius Taehyung, Jungkook benar-benar ketakutan dengan hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Semisal Taehyung menganggap Jungkook sebagai orang yang kurang ajar kepada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, sikap arogan yang menggampangkan. Memang terdengar berlebihan, namun ini seperti trauma tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Sudah cukup ia menerima kemarahan dalam berbagai jenis pelampiasan.

Tatkala Jiyong menoleh menatap ketertundukan Jungkook sambil berusaha menutupi selangkangannya, wajah seputih salju itu memerah hingga telinga. Kemudian berlalu mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri menuju kamar mandi.

"Benarkah itu?"

Taehyung cepat menoleh ketika Jiyong mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, mengangguk cepat sambil sesekali menepuk pantatnya yang tidak kotor.

Jiyong menghela "Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mencegahnya kembali terluka."

Taehyung mengangkat alis, tampaknya Jiyong selalu mengantisipasi hal-hal mengerikan itu terjadi kembali kepada putranya. Beberapa kali ia melihat Jungkook harus berada didalam ruangan terapi yang menyiksa tubuhnya, erangan dan ringisan itu terngiang jelas ditelinga. Bagaimana Jungkook menahan nyeri dipunggung dan kedua kakinya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku tuan."

"Benar.. Ah ya, mari kita mengobrol sebentar diluar. Aku sengaja kemari karena mendengar kabar bahwa kau ada disini." Ucap Jiyong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah.."

Dan sepertinya beberapa pertanyaan lain akan ditambahkan akibat insiden barusan.

.

.

Taehyung menggebrak ruangan dokter spesialis bedah syaraf dengan keras. Didalam tampak seorang dokter muda tengah memeriksa berkas penting sebelum terkejut oleh dentuman keras dari pintu.

"Taehyung. Apa-apaan-" Suara Yoongi pada kalimat terakhir terdengar gemetar akibat tarikan tangan Taehyung pada kerah kemeja nya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kelumpuhan kaki? Syaraf tulang belakang yang sengaja kau cederai, padahal tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" Antara marah dan berterima kasih, Taehyung menyerukan kekalutan yang ada didalam kepalanya. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu, namun yang paling dominan menyembul dan menunjukan reaksinya dengan tindakan Taehyung saat ini.

Ingin ia meninju wajah seputih salju didepannya dengan sekali pukul. Namun Taehyung tidak ingin orang lain curiga tentang hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi.

"Si tunggal Kwon itu?" Yoongi menimpali dengan senyuman sinis. "Sebenarnya kau menjadi sangat bodoh akibat obsesi ini Choi Taehyung. Aku bahkan tidak benar-benar merenggut kemampuan berjalannya."

Kedua tangan Yoongi menggerayang lalu mencekal pergelangan Taehyung dan menyentaknya agar melepaskan kerah malang itu. Menyisakan kekusutan dari bekas cengkramannya.

"Dia akan segera sembuh. Kau hanya terlalu paranoid." Kembali si dokter muda duduk ditempatnya, membuka berkas-berkas pasien yang sempat teraibaikan kemudian berkata "Pergilah, jika kau tidak ingin membuat kecurigaan didalam rumah sakit."

Ya, ada banyak rumor antara Taehyung dan Yoongi yang beberapa kali nampak mencuri waktu untuk berbicara bersama. Namun tentu bukan obrolan intim, seperti apa yang para perawat tak punya kerjaan itu katakan. Mereka sering bergosip, menceritakan hal yang belum pasti dari mulut ke mulut. Membuat hal kecil nampak lebih menarik dan berbahaya.

"Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan." Timpal Taehyung sambil menghalau hasrat nya untuk benar-benar menerjang dan memukuli Yoongi.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang menurutku benar, anak itu berkeliaran tidak mau diam. Beberapa kali ia sempat memergokiku ketika hendak menghubungi Jimin maupun Jin hyung." Yoongi menaruh berkasnya keatas meja. "Kau pikir itu tidak mengganggu?"

"Ya! Tapi mengapa harus bermain-main dengan syaraf?!"

"Aku adalah dokter Taehyung! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu dengan sembrono, apa kau mulai meragukan aku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja itu terlalu berlebihan-"

"Reaksi mu yang terlalu berlebihan!" Potong Yoongi mengakhiri argumen panas antara mereka berdua, kedua kaki berbalut celana kain warna biru itu berderap meninggalkan ruangan.

Membiarkan Taehyung terlarut dalam hembusan nafas cepatnya yang mulai mereda.

Yoongi benar, Taehyung hanya takut...

Takut kehilangan si sempurna Kwon yang bahkan daya tariknya melebihi eros dan penguasa segala gairah sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya bukan ia tidak merindukan rumah, namun Jungkook hanya memiliki sedikit traumatic kecil tentang kamarnya. Walau begitu, terpaksa ia harus membatalkan pemesanan kamar di hotel yang sudah ditentukan dan demi menghindari kecurigaan publik, dengan terpaksa lagi Jungkook kembali masuk kedalam mansion besar keluarga Kwon.

Walaupun penjagaan semakin ketat, mereka tidak ingin memicu kecurigaan apapun dari luar. Maka dari itu tuan besar Kwon menginginkan mereka yang berjaga didalam rumah. Berpakaian seperti tengah dirumah sendiri, namun tetap disiplin dengan pekerjaannya. Jungkook bahkan melihat beberapa penjaga yang berpakaian seperti pelayan-pelayan pria nya. Memakai seragam butler dan menyiapkan makanan.

Hm, persiapan yang memang benar-benar matang. Jungkook berharap di Amerika nanti ia tidak akan terus dibuntuti oleh para penjaga-penjaganya.

Jungkook akan menjalani terapi lanjutan disana, kemungkinan besar beberapa minggu ia akan bisa berjalan.

Angin senja yang menerjang jendela berhembus begitu lembut, menerpa helaian merahnya yang mulai kusut. Sepertinya Jungkook harus mengganti warna rambutnya, walaupun sang ibu sempat memarahi ketika surai hitam berkilau itu berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Well, tumben ia mengingat hal-hal kecil yang kurang menyenangkan itu? Tidak biasanya Jungkook mengenang hal yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia akan selalu memaksa diri agar melupakan hal tersebut, bahkan jika perlu ia akan menimbunnya hingga ingatan semacam itu tidak muncul lagi.

Tapi, masa bodoh lah..

Jungkook harus mengganti warna rambutnya, ia mulai bosan dengan bias terang itu. Mungkin ia akan memblondenya? Tidak buruk.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya tampak polos dan murni, kini terlihat lebih tenang dan tak terbaca. Bukan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, hanya saja Jungkook berpikir bahwa peristiwa-peristiwa kecil yang dialaminya memiliki keterikatan tersembunyi.

Seperti ketika bayangan-bayangan petaka mengerikan itu kembali melintas dikepalanya, kini tidak ada lagi erangan yang keluar saat ingatan itu timbul lagi. Dimana Jungkook melakukan percintaan pertamanya dengan sangat tidak istimewa.

Bukan dengan orang yang ia cintai, bahkan ia kenal sebelumnya.

Kenangan yang sebelumnya selalu memberatkan kepala Jungkook, membuatnya menanggung emosi yang tidak karuan. Bahkan sempat memaksanya untuk berniat menghilangkan ingatan dengan membenturkan kepala pada benda keras.

Semua ingatan buruk yang ingin ia lupakan terbayang dengan jelas dikepala Jungkook, setiap detik dari kejadian-kejadian laknat itu terputar jelas.

Namun kini tidak ada erangan, Jungkook tetap tenang dalam duduknya diatas kursi roda. Memandang langit kemerahan yang mulai redup.

Tatapan tajam dari hazel cokelat itu kembali ia ingat, kelopak indah dengan bulu mata panjang itu menatapnya penuh gairah.

Berkilau diantara kegelapan yang membutakan Jungkook saat itu.

Padahal sempat ia melupakannya, disaat paling menyakitkan saat tubuhnya sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menatap onix itu didalam kegelapan pula, ketika persetubuhan kesekian melenakannya dalam kepasrahan.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak takut dan jijik dengan semua kejadian tersebut, hanya saja semua yang melintas bahkan terasa lebih jelas dan terlihat lebih nyata. Karena Jungkook tidak sedang mencoba memungkiri kenangan itu.

Retina nya membesar ketika gelap benar-benar merenggut cahaya dari matanya, kemudian beberapa pelayan masuk kedalam kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan Jungkook.

"Anda perlu sesuatu tuan?" Seorang berseragam waitress menyinggungnya sambil menyalakan lampu.

Awal yang ia temukan ketika memasuki ruangan sang tuan adalah, gelap, remang-remang dan cahaya hanya membias sedikit dari luar jendela. Dimana Jungkook berada saat ini.

"Ya, matikan lagi lampunya." Jawab suara dalam itu tanpa berbalik.

Wanita bername tag Park Jiyeon pun mengernyit.

"Tapi tidak biasanya? Bukankah tuan tidak nyaman dengan kegelapan?" Tanya Jiyeon lagi sambil membereskan piring dan gelas bekas diatas nakas.

"Sekarang aku mulai menikmatinya." Jungkook memberi jeda. "Maka dari itu, sebelum keluar matikan lagi lampunya."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengurut keningnya ketika kilauan cahaya menerpa wajah lelah yang awalnya nampak tenang, tubuh jangkung itu terlelap dalam posisi duduk.

Kepalanya terasa amat pening, bagaikan tidak tidur selama 2 hari. Jungkook pernah mengalaminya dan itu terjadi ketika ia masih diculik.

Padahal ia tertidur sejak kemarin sore.

"Kukira anda tertidur tuan..." Jungkook yang masih mengurut keningnya sambil memejamkan mata pun menoleh kearah suara yang ia dengar. Netra kelam itu perlahan membuka diri, kemudian pupilnya mengecil sambil menjelajahi ruangan besar dengan deretan kursi lengkap bersama pemiliknya itu. Mengakibatkan Jungkook harus mengernyit ketika ia mendapati dirinya sudah tidak berada didalam bilik kamarnya lagi.

Tunggu, ini seperti...

"Ini, bagaimana mungkin..." Jungkook menegakan tubuhnya, hingga selimut kecil yang menutupi setengah badan itu merosot hingga paha. Kemudian kepala bersurai maroon itu menoleh kekiri dan kanan guna menginvasi kabin pesawat.

Ya, mereka didalam pesawat!

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat tuan, sepertinya dari semalam anda belum tidur.." Ucap suara ringan disampingnya.

Jungkook nampak berpikir, sejak sore kemarin ia sudah tidur tapi kini pantatnya bahkan sudah menduduki kursi pesawat. Ia tidak lupa bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk pergi ke Amerika.

Namun tidak mungkin mereka memindahkan Jungkook kedalam pesawat dalam keadaan tertidur. Ini terasa tidak benar, dan lagi siapa orang yang menyapanya barusan? Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, bahkan sebagai pegawai maupun suruhan ayahnya.

Jungkook tidak ingin ia mengalami hal yang buruk lagi dengan orang yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, apalagi jika ia pandai bertipu daya. Jungkook tetap harus berhati-hati dan bahkan hatinya selalu was-was.

Pria kecil itu nampak tersenyum lebar kearah Jungkook, ia mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan dasi bercorak biru kuning yang cocok dengan kemeja toscanya.

"Apa kau suruhan ayahku?" Jungkook membuka pertanyaan, kemudian pria kecil itu hanya mengangguk samar sambil menegakan duduknya.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekertarismu tuan." Ia menimpali sambil kemudian menundukan kepala sekilas, pria kecil itu berniat memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku adalah sekertaris barumu.." Sebuah tangan terulur untuk menjabat milik Jungkook, dan yang paling muda pun membalas jabatan tersebut. "Namaku Park Jimin."

.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu keuntungan Taehyung sebagai anak dari pemilik rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Ia dapat melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya, termasuk memiliki Kwon Jungkook dengan cara apapun. Namun kadangkala nekat saja tidak cukup. Kau juga harus pintar.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dari balik tudungnya yang kebesaran. Hoodie hitam longgar yang ia kenakan cukup banyak membantunya menyembunyikan diri, dari sudut kanan ia memperhatikan Jungkook yang nampak kebingungan. Ya, ia duduk diseberang Jungkook dua kursi dibelakang pemuda jangkung itu. Hingga Taehyung dapat melihat punggung lebar Jungkook yang terus menggodanya.

Jika saja mereka tidak sedang dipesawat atau orang-orang ini tidak ada didalamnya, Taehyung sudah tidak akan tanggung lagi menerjang punggung Jungkook untuk ia peluk.

Apalagi ketika ia sedang tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, tentu itu akan sangat mudah bagi Taehyung.

Namun sama seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya, Taehyung hanya bisa berandai. Memandangi wajah polos itu memejamkan mata setelah berbincang dengan orang disampingnya.

Taehyung pikir, seharusnya ia memesan tempat duduk disamping Jungkook. Mungkin pemuda itu akan semakin terkejut, sama seperti beberapa waktu dulu.

"Tuan.."

Kemudian seseorang disamping Taehyung mengubris kegiatan mengintainya, sedikit mengganggu -tidak, sangat malah.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung menoleh lalu menjawab, menatap pria bersetelan rapi disampingnya itu dengan enggan.

"Anda belum memesan hotel tuan, apa-"

"Sssttt..." Taehyung mengangkat telunjuknya didepan bibir, membungkam pria disampingnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Setelah aku tahu tujuan ku untuk apa ke Amerika baru aku akan memberitahumu untuk memesan dihotel mana."

Kemudian ia kembali memandangi Jungkooknya dengan senyum tipis yang sedikit janggal.

.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam duduk dikursi pesawat membuat punggungnya sedikit kaku, Park Jimin membantunya berpindah dari kursi roda dengan susah payah.

Awalnya Jungkook menapaki pinggiran kasur dengan tangannya, namun seprai tipis itu ternyata cukup licin.

"Biar kubantu, tuan."

Jimin datang setelah mengurusi semua keperluan Jungkook -read : pakaian dan benda lainnya- yang tidak terlalu banyak, karena ia dapat membeli setelan maupun baju yang lebih bagus disini. Itulah mengapa Jimin nampak tidak kesulitan membawanya seorang diri.

Ketika Jungkook hendak mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, dengan sigap Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung Jungkook -lebih tepatnya memegang pinggang berotot itu agar tidak terjerembab kedepan.

Sang tuan muda hanya mengernyit sekilas, antara terkejut dan -atau perasaannya yang aneh.

Lengan kecil itu mampu menopang tubuh bongsornya, mendudukan Jungkook dipinggiran kasur lalu membantu mengangkatkan kedua kakinya yang sedikit lemas.

Kemudian Jungkook mengistirahatkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk apartemen mewah yang sudah Jiyong siapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk putranya.

Cukup membuat Jungkook nyaman, setidaknya disini ia jauh dari bayangan buruk tentang penculik itu.

Netranya menatap deretan gedung-gedung tinggi yang mencakar langit, dari sini Jungkook bisa melihat seluruh kota karena 50% dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca setebal 6mm.

Dari ketinggian 15 lantai, langit cerah kebiruan itu menghipnotis Jungkook, pasalnya ia merasakan suasana yang berbeda setelah tiba disini.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, apakah anda perlu sesuatu tuan?" Jimin dengan senyum manisnya berdiri sopan disamping Jungkook, sedikit banyak membuat tuannya nampak bertanya-tanya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak pertanyaan.." Jungkook membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil memberi jeda, sedangkan Jimin menunggu dengan setia. "Dimana para penjaga yang lain, kukira orang-orang suruhan ayahku akan menjagaku juga disini."

Itu yang pertama Jungkook tanyakan, pada waktu yang sama Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Cukup dengan aku sendiri saja tuan, anda tidak perlu khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Selain sebagai sekretarismu aku pun sudah amat _'terlatih'_."

Ah, jadi embel-embel sekretaris hanya sebagai formalitas saja. Jungkook mulai memahaminya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk paham, pada akhirnya Jimin pun berpamitan untuk pergi sambil menyimpan kursi roda Jungkook didekat kaki ranjang.

"Baiklah, aku ada di apartemen sebelah. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu telpon saja aku."

Ketika Jimin hampir menutup pintu, Jungkook mengintruksinya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kukira kau akan tidur dikamar lain?"

Bilik pintu berwarna putih keabu-abuan itu pun kembali terbuka.

"Disini?" Jimin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya,"

Kemudian senyum kecil itu kembali muncul.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu diperlukan, lagipula disini rawan kejahatan tuan. Jadi, relax saja."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah cadilac hitam berhenti didepan gedung pencakar langit, nampak barisan jendela kaca kamar hotel pun membumbung tinggi disana.

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki membelah loby sendirian, ya karena orang yang bersamanya dipesawat tadi tengah sibuk dengan koper-koper didalam bagasi mobil. Dibantu oleh seorang pegawai hotel yang tinggi besar.

Taehyung menghampiri resepsionis sambil menenteng tas kulit berisi berkas-berkas penting ditangannya, tentu ketika berlibur ia juga harus bekerja bukan?

Wanita yang nampaknya warga negara rusia itu menyapa Taehyung cukup sopan.

Setelah mendapatkan kamar yang sesuai Taehyung pun segera beranjak menuju lift, lalu jemari lentik nan panjang itu menekan angka satu dan lima.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka hoodienya setelah sampai didalam kamar hotel. Tubuh kurus itu melangkah langsung kearah ranjang king size yang ada didekat jendela. Kacanya menjulang dari atas hingga bawah, memberikan pemandangan khas kota sibuk dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi.

Sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tertelungkup ia nampak sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman ketika kembali seluet tubuh sempurna itu membayang dinetra nya.

Taehyung mengambil sebuah teropong dari dalam tas nya.

Tubuh tegap dengan liuk menggoda yang membuat Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat melihat dia sembuh lalu ia akan membuat Jungkook kembali bertekuk lutut untuk kedua kalinya.

Memang Taehyung sering melihat Jungkook dari pesta-pesta meriah yang selalu diadakan JJ Group setiap tahun, namun perayaan tahun ini nampaknya sedikit berbeda dengan hilangnya Jungkook akibat penculikan yang ia dan kawan-kawannya lakukan.

Sejak awal, Taehyung telah mengetahui bahwa target incaran mereka adalah anak sahabat ayahnya sendiri. Namun rahasia harus tetap terjaga bukan? Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Taehyung yang seorang anak komisaris kaya pemilik rumah sakit besar di Seoul, terkecuali Jin dan Suga, atau kini kita bisa sebut dia sebagai Min Yoongi.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu perusahaan keluarga Taehyung belum sebesar ini, tapi mereka masih bisa membelikan 2 buah mobil mewah sekaligus jika Taehyung mau. Remaja tanggung belasan tahun yang sangat manis dan ramah.

Namun kalian tau sikap bisa berubah ketika beranjak dewasa, dengan berbagai faktor yang mempengaruhi dan kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalu.

Sebagai contohnya, saat Taehyung harus merelakan percintaan pertama yang direnggut oleh pria dewasa tak bertanggung jawab. Memanfaatkan anak kecil untuk pemuas nafsu belaka hingga akhirnya Taehyung jatuh kedalam jurang kegelapan seperti ini.

Namun setelah beberapa tahun, ia pun membalaskan dendam. Entah kenapa setelah membunuhnya Taehyung merasa ia semakin kehilangan akal sehat.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut, kecuali berita pembunuhan sadis yang menggegerkan masyarakat.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak menemukan pelakunya polisi pun menyerah, dan Taehyung dapat duduk tenang dengan hati yang lega. Ia masih merasakan kentalnya darah itu menyentuh kulit, membuat hidungnya harus mencium bau anyir yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Sama seperti ia menyukai jeritan Jungkook, wajah tersiksanya, bahkan Taehyung berpikir itu adalah kenangan paling indah dari semua percintaannya. Membayangkan Jungkook telanjang dan bergerak diatasnya, memompa dengan kekuatan penuh lalu meleburkan semua cairan cinta itu didalam ruang basah milik Taehyung.

Kenapa sekarang keadaan tampak seperti berbalik kepadanya? Seakan-akan kini malah Taehyung yang terus terbayang wajah Jungkook.

Nampaknya pria itu memiliki sihir yang tidak biasa, hingga seorang Choi Taehyung yang terkenal dingin dan sadis berencana membuat Jungkook mau menungganginya.

Taehyung menangkup dagunya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Jika ini yang disebut dengan cinta, tentu saja Taehyung akan memperjuangkannya.

Benar bukan? Kwon Jungkook? Bahkan wajahnya yang nampak tenang dalam tidur yang lelap itu tetap menggoda Taehyung, walaupun mereka terpisahkan oleh dua gedung yang bersebelahan.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Jungkook belum pernah melihat sosok Park Jimin sebelumnya, atau bahkan berinteraksi secara langsung dan sadar.

Ya, dia adalah Park Jimin yang sama, partner Choi Taehyung dan juga penggila Min Yoongi.

Perlu dijelaskan bahwa Jimin memang menyukai Yoongi secara terang-terangan, maka dari itu ketika Taehyung memintanya untuk bekerja sama pria bermarga Park tersebut tidak tanggung untuk menerimanya. Tentu saja tawaran itu juga dibubuhi dengan segala bujuk rayu setan yang mencakup nama Yoongi didalamnya.

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan tidak bisa berkutik akibat Taehyung adalah pihak yang paling kuat, ya dari sisi kedudukannya dirumah sakit dan perusahaan aksesoris yang ia kelola juga.

Akhirnya, disinilah Jimin.

Mengusap-usap jemarinya diatas gadget canggih berwarna emas ditangan. Nampaknya lelaki itu tengah membaca berita online yang masih hangat diperbincangkan, tidak dapat disangka sebelumnya. Ternyata kasus penculikan yang mereka lakukan memberikan dampak besar bagi JJ Group, akan tetapi Presdir Kwon menutupnya dengan begitu rapi.

Hingga keterpurukan kemarin berubah menjadi kebangkitan yang amat luar biasa.

Dari judul berita yang ia baca tertulis sebuah caption "DUGAAN PENCULIKAN YANG TIDAK BENAR MEMBAWA JJ GROUP SEMAKIN TERBANG KE LANGIT"

Jimin tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Tuan, ada undangan pesta dari The Vallent Hotel.." Jimin membuka pintu kamar Jungkook setelah sebelumnya mengetuk sopan. Sambil menutup kembali bilik kayu tersebut, tangan kecilnya melambaikan sebuah amplop agak tebal kepada Jungkook. "Ini pesta topeng, apa anda ingin datang?"

Pemuda yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman itu nampak mengernyit dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tidak pergi.." Jawabnya cepat.

"Tapi ini untuk bukti bahwa anda memang ada di Amerika." Jimin membawa langkahnya menuju samping ranjang, dimana Jungkook masih bergumul dengan selimutnya. Namun ketika Jungkook melepaskan diri dari gulungan tersebut, Jimin memberhentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Nampak piyama satin berkancing itu tidak menutup sebagian dada Jungkook yang terbuka, membuat Jimin sedikit merasakan denyut jantung yang meningkat. Coba saja Taehyung yang ada disana, mungkin Jungkook akan berakhir dengan mendesah-desah keenakan. Tapi ini Jimin, ya hanya Jimin.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi," Jungkook meraih kursi roda disamping ranjang lalu berpindah menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Aku benci pesta."

Kemudian sosok tampan itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian didalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, ditemani secangkir kopi panas ditangannya Taehyung berjalan santai setelah seorang pegawai hotel mengantarkan seonggok amplop kepadanya.

Sesekali menyeruput capuchino sambil mendudukan diri di balkon luas kamar hotel. Taehyung pun menaruh cangkir itu diatas meja.

Kemudian sebuah surat undangan ia dapat dari dalam amplop tadi, berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan tinta berwarna perak.

Taehyung tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak datang ke pesta dansa dengan tema seperti ini. Apalagi acara tersebut hanya diperuntukan bagi tamu undangan saja, itu berarti tidak bisa sembarangan orang masuk. Hal tersebut dapat menjaga privasi Taehyung, ya pasalnya pria manis itu bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar apapun yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya, ia dapat menghibur diri disana.

.

.

.

.

Jika waktu dapat diputar, seharusnya Taehyung tidak datang ke pesta saja tadi.

Mendapati dirinya yang malah menangkup dagu bosan dimeja bar, pria kecil itu tidak berniat melepaskan topeng half face silver diwajah cantiknya.

Bukan karena suasana pesta yang kolot, temanya bahkan sangat menarik dan terbukti banyak orang yang menikmati waktunya berada disini. Hanya saja Taehyung bosan entah mengapa. Kendatipun beberapa pria tampan sempat menggodanya, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat membangkitkan kembali semangat bercintanya.

Mereka tinggi, berkulit pucat, tapi Taehyung tetap membayangkan seorang yang tinggi dan berkulit pucat yang lain. Wajah tampan yang lain.

"Kukira pria semanis dirimu terlihat agak aneh jika sendiri." Gumaman dengan suara dalam itu menyentakan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Membuat wajah tirus tersebut menoleh dengan tanpa menunggu jeda. Alisnya mengernyit, membiarkan hazel bening itu menelusur tubuh tinggi nan menawan dihadapannya.

Pria yang barusan menyapa Taehyung pun menyunggingkan senyum miring yang ganjil, wajah tampan yang juga terhalang topeng half face. Senada dengan warna setelannya yang serba hitam.

Gemerlap pada pinggiran topeng berasal dari manik-manik kecil disekitarnya, menambah kesan karismatik yang tiba-tiba Taehyung sandangkan pada pemuda itu.

Namun Taehyung nampak mengenali postur tubuh tinggi dengan bibir merah yang membalut gigi kelinci didalamnya.

"Oh, dan seharusnya kau menemaniku bukan?" Taehyung mengangkat bahu, kemudian disusul kekehan kecil pria barusan.

"Ingin kutemani manis?" Surai soft brown itu menunduk, dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja bar. Semakin merapatkan diri pada perawakan kecil yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ditempat lain?" Taehyung mengikuti gerakan pria tersebut, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"As you want it.."

.

.

.

.

TBC :'v

Maaf karena updatenya yg terlalu lama *sungkem

Hope you like it :'v

Big love for Mara997, terima kasih atas review nya ya nado saranghae :D

Thanks juga buat CuteTaetae, kayaknya antusias sekali sama ff ini :D

Salam kenal juga Chris Tyan97, terima kasih sudah mau baca

Juga Big love untuk semua yg sudah review, sorry gak bisa sebutin satu".. Tapi ell baca semua review kalian kok, khususnya yang berkesan dihati *ha?

Thanks JulianaLien, gak nyangka ada reader dari malaysia juga :o

Untuk Cloverssi-noona/? *maaf kalo salah gelar :'v, terima kasih untuk komentar" panjangnya :D ell juga mengikuti ff mu,, jjang (y)

Ya untuk masalah tinggal bersama saat di Amerika, kak whalme160700 tebakannya memang hampir mendekati kebenaran :v tapi mereka beda gedung :v

Nikken969, Mablank Tae, Junken1, zelochest, GaemGyu92, Sasaya-chan, vkookkookv, Hastin99, Angela Parker, Sucy253, strawbaekberry, JustcallmeBii, KimWeye, Wafflekid, Jaery Kim, Icha744, kukkk, shiroohan, arrakirina, YoiteDumb, Red Parfait, komomiki21, Sugacha, Kyunie, bangtaninmylove, Purplelittlecho, odorayaki, GestiPark, anindya13, Xxesuax, YeoNa95, princeRathena, sabitelfsparkyu, cuicuiwow, ara'seo &amp; Jung Jisun big thanks and love buat kalian dan maaf yg gk kesebut..

Thanks udh suka sama ff ini...

See you in next chapter ya..

Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Innocence [Chapter 09]

.

.

By **Ellden-K**

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini ada warningnya :'v

Dimohon untuk para readers agar membaca chapter ini saat malam saja.

Ingat! BACA SAAT MALAM HARI SAJA.

Karena adegan dewasa didalam fanfic ini tidak diperuntukan bagi readers yang sedang berpuasa.

Kalo masih ngebet, bukan lagi salah author karena sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya.

Be Honest!

Sorry untuk update lama dan bawa chapter yg isinya nc *ups xD

Ingat juga untuk membaca dengan fokus. Baca setiap kata dan kalimatnya dengan seksama, karena chapter ini agak berat juga untuk dibaca.

Karena alur di chapter ini maju-mundur/? Perhatikan waktu yang dijelaskan pada awal kalimat ya xD

Kalo yang mengerti dan terbayang dengan alurnya berarti imajinasi kalian luar biasa xD (bilang aja mau ngeles karena ketikannya berantakan *:'v)

But, enjoy it and hope you like it :D

.

.

.

**Ell**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kukira pria semanis dirimu terlihat agak aneh jika sendiri." Gumaman dengan suara dalam itu menyentakan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Membuat wajah tirus tersebut menoleh dengan tanpa menunggu jeda. Alisnya mengernyit, membiarkan hazel bening itu menelusur tubuh tinggi nan menawan dihadapannya.

Pria yang barusan menyapa Taehyung pun menyunggingkan senyum miring yang ganjil, wajah tampan yang juga terhalang topeng half face. Senada dengan warna setelannya yang serba hitam.

Gemerlap pada pinggiran topeng berasal dari manik-manik kecil disekitarnya, menambah kesan karismatik yang tiba-tiba Taehyung sandangkan pada pemuda itu.

Namun Taehyung nampak mengenali postur tubuh tinggi dengan bibir merah yang membalut gigi kelinci didalamnya.

"Oh, dan seharusnya kau menemaniku bukan?" Taehyung mengangkat bahu, kemudian disusul kekehan kecil pria barusan.

"Ingin kutemani manis?" Surai soft brown itu menunduk, dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja bar. Semakin merapatkan diri pada perawakan kecil yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ditempat lain?" Taehyung mengikuti gerakan pria tersebut, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"As you want it.."

.

.

.

Taehyung berpikir, sejak awal ia memang sudah mengenali pria yang kini mencumbu lehernya mesra didalam lift bercorak krisan mewah pada dindingnya itu. Beruntung orang-orang sudah tidak banyak berlalu lalang, walau ini masih belum terlalu malam untuk Amerika. Aroma maskulin yang sama, postur tubuh yang sama, bahkan rahang tegas yang sama menggodanya.

"J- ahhhh..." Taehyung hendak memanggil nama pria itu, namun remasan pada bokong kenyal milik Taehyung membuat desahan erotis nya tidak dapat ditahan-tahan.

Pria ini amat piawai memainkan birahi seseorang, sungguh berbeda dengan orang yang biasa Taehyung jumpai akhir-akhir ini.

Keduanya masih menggunakan topeng half face masing-masing, saling merangkul dan menggoda. Hingga ketika mereka telah sampai dilantai lima belas, tangan lebar itu menarik Taehyung memasuki sebuah kamar yang amat mewah.

Taehyung terkesiap memandang interior ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki, tidak lama ia mengamati kemudian tubuh tinggi berotot itu menindihnya tepat diatas kasur.

Tanpa sengaja ujung sikutnya menekan tombol on pada sebuah remote tv. Kemudian suara musik yang terdengar dari pesawat televisi besar di dinding memutarkan lagu Skin dari diva besar Rihanna.

_The mood is set,_

_So you already know what's next._

_TV on blast,_

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash,_

_With my body screaming now._

Ia kembali mencumbu Taehyung tanpa ampun. Menggerayangi tubuh kurus itu dengan kedua tangan lebar nan dingin miliknya.

Ketika Taehyung hendak mendorong sisi bagian kiri pada topeng pemuda itu, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua tangan Taehyung yang tercekal diatas kepala. Sedangkan sang dominan kembali mencumbu leher jenjang dibawahnya dengan tangan lain memereteli kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung.

Sentuhan itu sangat melenakan, berbeda dengan rangsangan lain yang biasa Taehyung dapatkan. Seperti gerakannya sudah terlatih dan dilakukan oleh seorang profesional. Walaupun diselingi nafsu langkahnya tidak pernah gegabah dan terburu-buru, bahkan Taehyung sampai terbuai dalam setiap sentuhannya. Kedua tangan yang dulu selalu ingin membelenggu kini malah tercekal tak berdaya, sementara mulutnya mengkhianati dan mengejek dengan desahan yang keluar dari Taehyung sendiri.

Melupakan segala persepsi lain yang ia pikirkan, bahkan getaran pada ponselnya tidak mampu menyadarkan Taehyung dari gairah yang menggulung.

Ia merasakan beberapa tarikan dan sentakan yang menampar akal sehatnya, membiarkan tubuh Taehyung melengkung, menggeliat bahkan menuruti setiap perintah tak terucap dari pria yang mengungkungnya.

Kepala dengan rambut soft brown tersebut menelusur bagian depan tubuh Taehyung yang sudah terbuka lebar, memberikan pemandangan seksi sekaligus erotis yang amat kentara.

Sementara mulutnya menggoda dada hingga perut Taehyung, kedua tangan yang sudah tidak mencekal kini malah membuka sleting celana pria dibawahnya.

Ketika bibir semerah darah itu berpindah pada gundukan yang masih terbungkus kain putih, Taehyung pun mengerang tak karuan. Tubuhnya menggeliat sensual, lalu kedua tangannya meremas surai lembut yang kini tengah menggoda selangkangannya.

_No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya, _

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

"Aangghh! Ahhh!" Taehyung merasakan gigitan pelan dibatang kemaluannya akibat bibir lembut itu. Hingga precumnya membasahi sebagian permukaan celana dalam.

Namun godaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, tubuh itu menegakan diri kemudian melepaskan setelan jas mahalnya yang terlempar entah kemana. Setelahnya kembali mencumbu bibir Taehyung dengan pakaian yang masih terbilang lengkap, kemeja hitam lusuh akibat pergulatan yang masih berlangsung juga celana panjang senada menampakan tonjolan vulgar super seksi jika Taehyung melihatnya.

Sayang ia malah asyik memereteli kancing kemeja pria diatasnya, dengan mulut yang disibukan melawan serangan ganas bibir tipis bergigi kelinci itu.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

Ketika Taehyung hendak membebaskan tiga kancing terakhir tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibalikan dengan kasar, memposisikan diri menunggingi orang tersebut.

Kedua tangan lebar itu menarik celananya hingga tidak tersisa apa-apa kecuali kemeja putihnya yang kusut, kini ia hanya mampu menoleh kesamping dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Sungguh luar biasa, pasalnya Taehyung tidak pernah menyukai posisi pasrah seperti itu. Mengingat ia adalah tipe bottom yang suka melakukan dominasi -kepada dominannya, namun sekarang dia malah tidak merasa keberatan dengan posisi mengundang tersebut.

Kini hole kemerahan itu berdenyut tak karuan, menunggu pasangannya mengisi kekosongan yang amat Taehyung damba.

Sang dominan menyiapkan rudalnya, kemudian memposisikan diri tepat dihadapan rektum Taehyung.

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa menyentuh pintu masuk, sedangkan Taehyung sudah melenguh tak sabaran. Alunan musik terus bermain dengan lagu yang sangat pas, sedangkan Taehyung semakin bergairah dibuatnya.

Hingga akhirnya benda keras nan berotot itu melesakan diri sedalam-dalamnya. Mengisi setiap kekosongan yang sejak tadi menyiksa birahi.

"ARGGHH! Aggh!" Taehyung mengerang hebat ketika tubuhnya terlonjak kencang akibat dari gerakan tarik-dorong yang dilakukan pria bersurai cokelat diatasnya.

Kedua tangan itu bertumpu pada kasur yang sudah nampak kusut dan berantakan. Berderak miris ketika gerakan pinggul sempurna itu semakin intens.

Taehyung sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, semuanya sudah terhalang oleh hasrat bercinta yang menggebu.

Ia sudah tidak memikirkan untuk mengetahui siapa lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhinya ini, atau apakah benar ia adalah pria yang sejak tadi Taehyung sangka-sangka. Bahkan untuk sekedar melepaskan topengnya saja Taehyung tidak mendapatkan kesempatan sedikitpun, ketika ia ingin melihat bekas luka pada bahu dan dadanya Taehyung selalu terhambat.

Bahkan kini, dirinya melupakan semua itu karena hentakan luar biasa yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung menyangka, jika pria ini adalah Jungkook. Ya, semua ciri-ciri yang Taehyung kenali ada pada pemuda itu.

Namun dengan sikap dan perilaku seperti ini, apa benar dia adalah Kwon Jungkook?

"Ahhh! Ngghh! Y-yahh!" Taehyung mengerang dan mendesah lebih hebat ketika Jungkook mendorong tengkuknya agar kepalanya bertumpu pada kasur dan tertelungkup dengan pantat yang dinaikan -itu bukan kehendak Taehyung tentu saja.

Kemudian selangkangannya menabrakan diri lebih kasar lagi pada pantat bulat didepannya.

Mengakibatkan keduanya mengerang dan mendesah secara bersahutan. Pria bertopeng hitam berkilau itu nampak meringis nikmat, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membantu menggerakan pinggul Taehyung berlawanan dengan irama hentakannya.

Sungguh ini kenikmatan tiada tara yang mampu melemparkan kesadaran. Apalagi keketatan rektum panas Taehyung memperlakukan rudalnya dengan sangat baik. Meremas dan menghisap seakan benar-benar menginginkan keberadaan benda keras itu didalamnya.

Ketika hentakan tersebut mulai reda, Taehyung merasakan topeng yang ia kenakan merosot turun dari wajahnya kemudian terlepas sempurna ketika mulut hangat dibelakangnya melumat leher jenjang Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai permainan kasar seperti ini.." Desah suara pria dibelakang telinganya, membuat Taehyung bergemetar terhempas nafsu.

"Tapi dengan situasi yang berbeda sayang.." Tambah Taehyung sambil menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya berniat menggoda.

Melihat itu pria berotot dibelakangnya balas tersenyum miring.

Kemudian erangan nikmat tersebut kembali mengalun seirama dengan lagu erotis yang masih belum selesai.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam setelah mengurus keperluannya dengan beberapa rekan bisnis Presdir Kwon yang berada di Amerika, Jimin melangkahkan kaki kedalam lift. Kemudian menekan lantai lima belas sebagai tujuan berikutnya malam ini, sambil membawa beberapa berkas didalam amplop cokelat pada tangan kirinya. Melihat benda itu ia segera mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas tidak sabaran. Beberapa saat ia berfikir, apakah Taehyung sudah membaca pesan darinya atau tidak. Karena sampai sekarang Jimin masih belum mendapat balasan apapun.

Sebetulnya ia menemui mereka hanya sekedar untuk formalitas saja, karena seharusnya si tuan muda kekanakan itu juga pergi bersama Jimin. Namun remaja tetaplah remaja, ia sedikit sulit ditangani. Apalagi dapat dibilang jika Jimin adalah orang baru yang tentu saja sulit ia percayai.

Jungkook memang mulai sulit menerima kehadiran orang baru disekelilingnya -atau ia memang sengaja untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu Jimin menyerah dengan mengunjungi para dewan sendirian, kemudian berkilah menggunakan kesehatan Jungkook. Tentu saja, pemuda itu tidak bisa berjalan karena suatu kecelakaan yang Jimin manipulasi juga.

"Dasar, jika bukan karena si keparat itu yang menyuruhku aku tidak akan sudi menjadi pesuruh seperti ini." Ia menggerutu dengan bibir seksi nan tebalnya, kemudian mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu pantofel hitam berkilau pada lantai lift.

Tapi, jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi Jimin pikir ia malah berbalik tertarik dengan Kwon Jungkook ini. Ada banyak kejanggalan dalam sikap dan caranya bersosial, walaupun pada beberapa kesempatan Jimin sempat menggolongkan hal tersebut dalam beberapa alasan lalu mengaitkannya dengan kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang Jimin dapat.

Meski begitu, ia masih harus menunggu.

Akibat ia yang mudah bosan, lelaki bermata sipit itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sudut-sudut ruang kecil tersebut. Kemudian bibirnya melengkung samar, kebetulan sekali Jimin sangat menyukai corak pada tiap dindingnya.

Bunga krisan memang indah.

Setelah terdengar dentingan familiar tersebut, Jimin segera melesat menuju sebuah kamar.

Kakinya membawa diri menuju dua pintu kamar paling ujung, namun ketika ia mulai mendekati pintu pertama terdengar suara lagu yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

Seperti Jimin sering mendengarnya dibeberapa acara musik yang diputar diradio maupun televisi.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu tanpa berniat memutar knopnya tiba-tiba bilik kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Nampak tidak dikunci dan suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

.

.

.

Taehyung terengah ketika mereka kembali memulai permainan dengan posisi konvensional, dengan tubuh polos tak tertutup apapun ia melebarkan pahanya ketika rudal panas itu kembali menyatukan diri.

"Ahhhh! Angghhh!" Desahan demi desahan mengiringi lesakan kejantanan itu diselangkangannya. Bersamaan dengan lengkungan tubuh Taehyung yang hampir menyamai bentuk busur kayu koleksi sang ayah.

Tubuh kekar diatasnya masih mengenakan setelan serba hitam yang tampak berantakan, dengan sebagian besar kancing kemeja yang terbuka. Menampakan guratan maha indah dari postur bak dewa yunani itu.

Taehyung menatap obsidian gelap diatasnya dengan wajah memerah terkalut nafsu, kemudian ketika wajah itu mendekat untuk meraup bibirnya kedua tangan kurus Taehyung segera mengalung pada leher tegap tersebut. Namun sebelum kedua belah bibir itu saling memagut, jemari Taehyung segera menarik ikatan pita hitam yang menahan topeng half face tersebut untuk lengser dari tempatnya.

Seperti gerakan slow motion, obsidian tajam itu memejam ketika benda elegan yang tadinya bertengger pada wajah tampannya merosot dan terlepas sempurna. Menghentikan hujaman dibawah sana untuk sesaat, dengan Taehyung yang menyeringai puas menggunakan mata sayunya kala pahatan sempurna dengan hidung mancung itu telah benar-benar terekspos.

.

.

.

"Oh, there you are.."

.

.

.

Kembali pada beberapa puluh jam yang lalu sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Amerika, Park Jimin mendapatkan tugas pertamanya untuk menjemput Kwon Jungkook.

Namun ketika kaki kecilnya melangkah kedalam kamar nampak seorang pria muda tengah menyesap anggur ditangannya dengan santai. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dengan posisi tubuh masih diatas kasur.

Baru pertama kali Jimin melihat seorang yang belum cukup umur meminum red wine dipagi hari. Walaupun beberapa kali Jungkook meminum cairan beralkohol tersebut, tapi ini yang paling aneh -atau mungkin karena Jimin memang baru pertama kali melihat remaja minum alkohol.

Ya, ia tidak cukup terkejut. Karena pria pendek itu tidak memungkiri jika dirinya pun pernah melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti ini.

Akan tetapi sebegitu sibukkah tuan dan nyonya Kwon itu hingga anaknya menenggak alkohol pada umur yang tidak diperbolehkan saja mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Dapat dipastikan Jungkook mendapatkannya dari pelayan bernyali kecil, yang dengan hanya sedikit ancaman saja akan langsung menurut.

Oh, sungguh Jimin adalah seorang pembaca situasi dan kondisi yang sangat baik. Bahkan ketika seseorang tengah berbohong pun ia dapat mengetahuinya dengan sangat benar.

Kini, ia melihat seorang anak nakal akibat keegoisan orang tua.

"Tuan, namaku Park Jimin, dan saya adalah sekretaris baru anda.." Jimin membuka suara, kemudian kepalanya menunduk dengan sopan.

Setelah hanya raut monoton yang ia dapat dari balasan perkenalan dirinya, Jimin hendak kembali membuka suara.

"Hari ini anda harus-"

"Aku tahu, Amerika bukan?" Nampak pemuda tersebut melambaikan sebuah pasport dan tiket pesawat ditangannya.

"Tunggu saja diluar, aku akan segera datang."

Jimin mengernyit, sebetulnya seorang yang lumpuh sementara begini membutuhkan bantuan untuk berbagai hal yang hendak dilakukan. Apalagi ketika mereka belum terbiasa dengan salah satu anggota tubuh yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Tapi apa ini? Ia berlagak bisa melakukannya sendiri, bahkan sikap yang nyonya Kwon ceritakan kepadanya sungguh berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan yang kini Jimin lihat.

Pemuda itu amat berbeda dengan deskripsi yang ia dengar, tidak mungkin bukan nyonya Kwon salah menilai tentang anaknya sendiri. Tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya pemuda itu bersikap seperti biasa, walaupun ia memegang gelas wine ditangannya. Sangat diyakini dia tidak mabuk, jadi apa yang membuat kepribadiannya berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia dengar? Ditambah Jimin sempat melihat sikap pendiam juga tertutup dari Jungkook. Tapi mengapa kini sikapnya nyeleneh seperti itu? Seharusnya penculikan yang ia alami memberikan traumatic bagi Jungkook.

Kendatipun Jimin tidak ambil pusing, ia kemudian menuruti perkataan tuan baru nya itu lalu menunggu diluar kamar.

Ia pikir menunggu orang lumpuh berganti pakaian akan super membosankan, namun setelah lima belas menit berdiri disamping pintu kayu itu Kwon Jungkook keluar dari sana sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat rapi. Sedangkan tubuhnya terduduk diatas kursi roda yang ia dorong sendiri.

Alisnya semakin bertautan, Jimin mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Namun hal itu harus ia simpan terlebih dahulu karena mereka harus mengejar jadwal pesawat menuju Amerika.

.

.

.

Masih tentang kebingungan Park Jimin, ketika mereka sudah sampai didalam pesawat, setengah jam sebelumnya Kwon Jungkook nampak tertidur pulas dalam perjalanan. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan kantung mata yang tampak jelas.

Seperti ia kekurangan tidur.

Sebenarnya Jimin juga berniat untuk memejamkan matanya barang sebentar. Namun pesan-pesan dari Choi Taehyung benar-benar mengganggu.

'Apa dia tertidur?'

'Hey menunduklah sedikit, kau menghalangi pandanganku.'

'Beri dia selimut.'

'Benarkan posisi kepalanya!'

Mungkin jika disana tidak ada orang, Jimin sudah menerjang Taehyung dengan lemparan ponselnya yang keras. Namun sayang, Jimin masih membutuhkannya dan dia tidak ingin cari gara-gara dengan Taehyung, selain itu hal tersebut mungkin akan mengganggu perjalanan.

Hingga yang dapat Jimin lakukan hanya menuruti perintah sambil meremas ponsel kesayangannya dengan penuh amarah terpendam.

Sabar Jimin.

Namun amarahnya tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan kejanggalan lain yang ia rasakan ketika Sang Tuan muda terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

Kemudian Jimin bagai melihat dan baru bertemu dengan orang yang bebeda. Apalagi ketika Jungkook terbangun dan nampak luar biasa kebingungan dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berada didalam pesawat.

Padahal saat Jimin mendorongnya masuk kedalam kabin, pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan yang benar sadar. Walaupun wajah lelah itu sempat mengernyit kecil menahan kantuk.

"Apa kau suruhan ayahku?" Ketika Jungkook membuka pertanyaan, Jimin hanya mengangguk samar sambil menegakan duduknya. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas, namun mengapa ia menanyakan hal yang seharusnya telah ia sadari sejak berjam-jam lalu.

Jimin mencurigai suatu hal dari Jungkook dan kini saatnya pembuktian dengan mencari beberapa kebenaran untuk menguatkan dugaannya.

Kemudian lelaki kecil itu kembali memperkenalkan diri, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekertarismu tuan." Ia menimpali sambil kemudian menundukan kepala sekilas.

"Aku adalah sekertaris barumu.." Sebuah tangan terulur untuk menjabat milik Jungkook, dan yang paling muda pun membalas jabatan tersebut. Ramah, pribadi yang ini sungguh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Park Jimin."

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah mereka sampai di Amerika Jimin mendapat titipan undangan untuk Jungkook. Seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya, Jungkook menolak undangan tersebut mentah-mentah. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi akibat masa lalu buruk nya tentang pesta. Walaupun Jimin menjelaskan bagaimana keamanan privasi yang amat ketat dalam acara tersebut, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu malah menenggelamkan diri dalam gulungan selimut hangat diatas kasur.

Namun ketika menjelang malam saat Jimin hendak membawa Jungkook untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan para partner ayahnya di Amerika..

Ia menolaknya.

Dengan cara bicara yang berbeda, dengan tatapan yang berbeda pula dari sebelumnya. Namun sama angkuh seperti pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak akan ikut kemanapun denganmu, karena aku memiliki urusan lain."

Sungguh Jimin amat membenci sorot tajam itu, bagaikan meremehkannya dan bahkan ketika Taehyung maupun Yoongi menatapnya tidak akan separah ini.

Tubuh jangkung yang terduduk didepan kaca sambil merapikan dasi mewah bercorak emas miliknya itu menyeringai tipis ketika Jimin hanya balas mengernyit. Ia tidak berbalik, namun tatapan tajam itu membidik bayangannya lewat cermin yang memantulkan sosok Jimin dibelakang sana.

Samar-samar Jimin memperhatikan pantulan suatu benda yang tergeletak pada meja nakas tepat dibawah cermin besar tersebut.

Walau dengan hati yang menahan amarah ia tetap harus menjaga sikap didepan Kwon Jungkook -atau entah siapa yang kini tengah membakar emosi Jimin itu. Jangan pikirkan secara harfiah.

Lelaki kecil itu pun memundurkan langkahnya perlahan kemudian menunduk sopan.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengatakan jika anda berhalangan untuk hadir."

Tidak ada jawaban, pria bersetelan serba hitam tersebut hanya menatap pantulan diri didepan cermin. Mendongkakkan dagu dengan congkak, tatapan tajam juga alis tebal yang terporsi dengan rapi. Rambutnya terangkat memperlihatkan _sexy porehead_ yang amat sempurna.

Jimin bagaikan melihat iblis berparas malaikat saja.

Setelah pria kecil itu meninggalkan apartemen Jungkook, sesegera mungkin ia membawa diri untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang tadi ia bicarakan.

Namun setelah sampai disana, angannya malah berterbangan kemana-mana.

Membuat fokusnya terganggu dan Jimin meminta diri untuk dapat meninggalkan pertemuan lebih awal. Nyatanya Park Jimin tidak pernah bisa untuk bersikap acuh terhadap segala sesuatu yang membuat rasa penasarannya membeludak tiba-tiba, dan kini Kwon Jungkook telah berhasil membuatnya merasa tertarik dengan fakta yang sebenarnya.

Siapakah Jungkook itu, apakah perubahan yang terjadi begitu sering ini ada penyebabnya?

Hal-hal semacam itulah yang nampak sangat menarik dimata Jimin, selain dari rasa penasarannya ada pula faktor lain yang membuat Jimin harus menyelidiki ini.

Setelah memarkirkan BMW hitamnya disebuah lahan parkir rumah sakit besar di New York, langkahnya membawa Jimin memasuki ruang spesilis psikologi.

Disana ia bertemu dengan seorang dokter asal Jerman dan membicarakan beberapa hal yang Jimin curigai dari Jungkook.

Ketika ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria bule berkacamata itu, alisnya semakin menaut.

"Dibeberapa kasus aku sering menemui gejala seperti ini kepada pasien yang menderita kelainan mental, atau kami biasa menyebutnya dengan istilah D.I.D." Ucapnya.

"Tetapi seseorang dapat diputuskan sebagai pengidap D.I.D ketika dia memang sudah benar-benar terbukti memiliki kepribadian maupun sikap yang berbeda dengan identitas aslinya."

Jimin nampak berfikir, bahkan sudah sejak awal ia menyadari perbedaan dari kedua identitas Kwon Jungkook. Tetapi ia tidak dapat memutuskan jika benar tuan mudanya adalah seorang yang memiliki penyakit mental. Hanya saja, sejak kapan?

"Apa penyebab terjadinya kelainan kepribadian ini?"

"Proses disosiasi pada orang yang mengarah kepada kelainan DID terdiri dari dua proses psikologis. Bisa saja ia mengalami tindak kekerasan maupun pelecehan seksual."

Jimin melebarkan manik sipitnya mendengar hal tersebut, pasalnya ia masih mengingat hingga kini bagaimana kondisi mobil van lama nya yang Taehyung gunakan untuk bercinta dengan Jungkook. Juga insiden penyiksaan Hoseok terhadap bocah atletis itu, hal ini semakin memperkuat keyakinan Jimin bahwa Jungkook ternyata memang mengidap D.I.D.

"Tapi, apakah kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual memang bisa menyebabkan kelainan ini?" Bibir tebal itu pun kembali bertanya.

Pria didepannya membenarkan letak kacamata, kemudian membenahi posisi duduknya agar merasa lebih nyaman.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, ada dua proses terjadinya disosiasi. Pertama, seseorang yang berulang-ulang mengalami penganiayaan seksual akan berusaha menyangkal pengalaman ini di dalam pikirannya supaya bisa terbebas dari rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia bisa mengalami _"out of body experience"_ yang membuat ia _"terlepas"_ dari tubuhnya dan dari pengalaman traumatis yang sedang berlangsung. Ia mungkin bisa merasakan rohnya melayang hingga ke langit-langit dan membayangkan dirinya sedang melihat kepada orang lain yang sedang mengalami pelecehan seksual, dan dengan kata lain, identitas baru yang berbeda telah muncul."

Jimin mulai memahami semua kemungkinan yang terjadi kepada Jungkook.

Sepertinya kegiatannya di Amerika akan sangat padat dengan berbagai hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"Saya memiliki beberapa berkas tentang D.I.D, mungkin anda bisa mempelajarinya dan jika boleh saya tahu siapa orang yang anda curigai mengidap kelainan ini tuan?"

"Seseorang yang aku kenal." Jawab Jimin setelah beberapa berkas yang dimaksud sang dokter teronggok diatas meja.

"Apa dia keluarga anda?"

Jimin menggeleng sambil memasukan berkas tersebut kedalam tas jinjing yang ia persiapkan sejak tadi.

Sang dokter pun mengernyit.

"Orang yang mengidap D.I.D membutuhkan dukungan keluarga, bahkan terapi berkelanjutan tidak akan memberikan efek apapun ketika kasih sayang hilang sepenuhnya dari orang tersebut." Kembali pria kecil itu mengangguk, ia nampak berpikir. Sebelum lirikan matanya bergulir pada layar ponsel.

"Setidaknya, harus ada orang yang menyayangi dia. Walaupun hanya sekedar sahabat dekat."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jimin, lalu kalimatnya kembali berlanjut.

"Oya, pada beberapa kasus, identitas yang muncul memang berbeda-beda tetapi salah satunya bahkan ada yang berlawanan sikap dengan identitas asli pengidap. Namun anda harus berhati-hati, ketika tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih suram."

Jimin nampak tertarik dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Well...-"

".. -bisa tindak kekerasan sampai pembunuhan."

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada adegan panas yang Taehyung lakukan. Malam semakin larut dan pergumulan mereka tetap berlanjut.

Ketika Taehyung sudah benar-benar dimabuk nafsu, bahkan setelah mengetahui jika penggoda nya adalah Kwon Jungkook ia tetap menikmati permainan, atau malah bisa dibilang Taehyung semakin menginginkan pergulatan panas itu berlangsung lebih lama. Topeng half face disampingnya tersisihkan bersama tumpukan pakaian kusut yang sebagian hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Merindukanku?"

Taehyung tersentak-sentak dalam keterbaringannya dibawah kungkungan Jungkook ketika suara dalam itu mengintruksi. Sementara pemilik suara serta tubuh bermandi keringat diatasnya menyeringai dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat tampan.

"Kau tahu jawabannya- aghhh!" Pipi tirus itu memerah, akibat birahi yang terus dirangsang tiada henti Taehyung tak kuasa untuk terus menahan hasrat mendominasi yang kian kuat.

Apalagi ketika kecupan itu bersarang diseluruh permukaan lehernya, saat Jungkook sengaja mengurangi intensitas dorongannya. Melupakan kondisi Taehyung yang ingin segera meraih kemenangan. Hingga jemari kurus itu meremat surai lembut Jungkook sambil menggigit bibir.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu.." Bisik Taehyung tepat disamping telinga Jungkook, namun pemuda yang mendengarnya segera menyeringai tipis. "Biarkan aku bergerak diatasmu Jungkook –ahhh.."

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah untuk bisa melakukannya.."

Secepat kilat mimik tak berdaya dengan segala desahan manjanya itu berubah menjadi suatu paras yang amat menggoda. Tatapan tajam serta senyum miring yang sesekali mendesiskan desahan kecil tersebut membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum sekilas.

Tanpa frasa kedua belah bibir menyatu dengan penuh gairah menyelubungi, bersamaan dengan paha Taehyung yang menjepit pinggul Jungkook diantara selangkangannya kedua anak adam itu kembali menapaki lereng surgawi dunia. Jangan lupakan juga kejantanan Jungkook yang masih menancap didalam tubuh Taehyung, keluar masuk dengan gerakan dan tempo yang cukup stabil. Rektum panas Taehyung mencengkramnya dengan kuat –ya karena Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook melepaskannya walau barang sebentar.

Terkadang keduanya tanpa sadar mendesahkan kata yang sama. Ketika sepasang tangan Jungkook hendak memenjara Taehyung dalam cekalannya dengan sigap pria kecil yang berada dibawah membalikan posisi. Memanfaatkan Jungkook yang awalnya lengah, kini mulut seksi itu melenguh ketika Taehyung mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada dan perut Jungkook, sementara pria dibawahnya memejamkan mata ketika Taehyung menggilas selangkangannya.

"Agghhh! Aggghh!" Suara dalam dengan setiap tekanan dalam hembusannya membuat Taehyung semakin menyeringai senang.

Kejantanan dalam analnya semakin membesar dan berkedut cepat, bersamaan dengan kedua manik Taehyung yang memejam, kedua tangan panjang Jungkook menyelinap dibalik bantal. Seakan-akan tengah mencari suatu benda dari sana.

Ketika jemarinya telah menemukan benda tersebut, kilatan pada obsidian hitam itu nampak tajam.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar lebih rendah ketika Jimin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan. Perlahan, namun langkah kakinya tetap terdengar walaupun samar. Sedangkan suara-suara berisik itu tetap berlanjut.

Kesan pertama yang Jimin dapatkan ketika langkahnya mulai semakin kedalam ialah keremangan yang mengusik.

Beberapa informasi yang baru saja Jimin dapatkan membuatnya merasa terganggu, apalagi ditambah dengan berbagai kesimpulan buruk yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Pasalnya Jimin tidak mengetahui siapakah identitas lain yang tengah menguasai Jungkook saat ini. Bahkan hal tersebut tidak dapat ia ketahui dengan pasti, tapi ketika pikirannya kembali pada beberapa jam lalu Jimin sempat mengingat sesuatu yang terdapat diatas meja rias Jungkook saat itu.

Sebuah benda berwarna hitam seukuran genggaman tangan.

'Klik'

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar yang terdapat pada sudut ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya ia hingga sepasang mata sipit itu membelalak lebar.

Sesosok pria bersurai hitam lusuh lah yang pertama Jimin lihat, kemudian seringaian familiar itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

TBC~

Ugh what the f*ck is going on! Ahhh ff ini makin rumit aja :'v

Maafkan ell readers, update yang ini kelamaan u,u

Semoga gak pada bingung... U,U

Intinya, yang ngajak Taehyung di pesta topeng itu memang Jungkook, namun dengan identitas yang berbeda. Juga beberapa part Jimin itu flashback beberapa jam sebelum dia pergi ke pertemuan pada rekan bisnis presdir Kwon :'v

Sorry banget update pas bulan puasa :'v tapi Ell sudah menghimbau sejak awal biar baca nya malam saja xD

Kalo yang masih nekat aja bukan salah Ell lagi.

Big love and thanks

**bangtaninmylove, yeoNa95, anak baik, Kyunie, ara'seo, mutianafsulm, Mara997, Sasayan-chan, GestiPark, SherryMC, icha744, 7D, GaemGyu92, Y BigProb, Vkook Trash, MelvyE, Jxchobun, cuicuiwow, taetaekai, odorayaki, princeRathena, wafflekid, sabitelfsparkyu, seonil, AprilKimVTae, Guest, dedek, Leon, Lea**

Maaf yang gak kesebut, ell baca semua review kalian selalu kok :*

Don't forget RnR, kasih ell saran atau apapun itu.. Semuanya akan sangat membantu xD

**Ell**


	10. Chapter 10

LOST INNOCENCE 10

.

.

.

By : **Ellden-K**

.

.

.

Warning! This is KookV fanfiction with seme Kook and uke Tae!

DLDR! Rating Dewasa dan tidak diperuntukan bagi pembaca dibawah umur -kayak author *shy-

Reader &amp; Sider diterima asal feedback *innocence

Agresif!Tae! Pencemaran kepolosan! Author mengada-ada! _Stupid grammar_ &amp; mengotori pikiran.

Note :

Halo? Ketemu lagi di chapter 10, gak nyangka ffnya bakal sepanjang dan selama ini pula.

Oya, sekedar pemberitahuan saja, Ell bikin ff gak sembarangan ngetik, karena perlu dipikirkan dan kadang baca ulang part sebelumnya biar nyambung juga gak miss. Hal-hal yang terjadi dan terasa loncat juga gak nyambung ada penjelasannya, maka dari itu Ell update dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mohon maaf.

Tapi beberapa chapter lagi kayaknya bakal end. Karena mungkin readers juga pasti udah lumutan nunggu end dari ff ini. *peace

Segitu aja, enjoy!

.

.

.

Jimin tersedak nafasnya sendiri ketika pria dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian melangkah lamban menuju pria yang lebih kecil, tentu saja Jimin tertegun. Walau ia seharusnya bersikap biasa saja, tetapi berkas penting yang tengah Jimin bawa bukanlah ditujukan bagi orang tersebut.

Ya, pria yang Jimin kenal, namun tidak seharusnya berada disini.

"Well, kau bukan orang yang aku tunggu." Suara serak itu melesak cepat kedalam pendengaran Jimin, bahkan memantul hingga ke ruang depan.

Sementara pria yang lebih tinggi melangkah semakin dekat, Jimin memundurkan pijakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ada urusan lain dengan Taehyung." Jawab Jimin sambil berjalan menuju meja santai didekat balkon, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat pria itu menaruh kecurigaan apapun terhadap berkas-berkas yang ia bawa.

"Apa urusannya penting, hingga kau menyempatkan diri untuk mampir malam-malam begini?"

Nampaknya Jimin sedikit terlambat menyembunyikan barang yang memang sudah terlihat sejak awal. Lirikan tajam itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendeteksi kejanggalan pada Jimin yang tampak ingin menyembunyikan ataupun mengalihkan sesuatu.

Tapi nyatanya Hoseok tidak sebodoh itu.

"Urusan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Bukankah semua yang kau lakukan disini ada hubungannya denganku?! Apa kau melupakan tujuanmu menyetujui tawaran Taehyung?!" Hoseok membentak dan itu sanggup membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Jimin benar-benar terjebak pada berbagai sisi, dan jika informasi ini jatuh ke tangan Hoseok, Jimin tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyadari pergerakan tangan Jungkook yang nampak seperti tengah menggapai sesuatu dibalik bantal. Sedangkan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak naik turun diatas raga Jungkook merasa hentakannya belum cukup. Hingga Taehyung semakin meningkatkan intensitas penyatuan mereka tanpa tanggung.

Kedua tangannya menahan masing-masing pergelangan Jungkook yang berada disamping kepala, dan desahan erotis dari mulut seksi Taehyung pun keluar tanpa ditahan-tahan.

"Agghhh! Ahhh!" Kedua tubuh telanjang itu memantul-mantul diatas ranjang akibat hentakan pantat Taehyung, bagaikan tengah bermain diatas trampolin. Sedangkan Jungkook mulai mendesah lebih kasar lagi. Selain itu melupakan sejenak niatannya setelah menggenggam benda dibalik bantal tersebut.

"O-ohh! Kau-benar-benar..." Jungkook menghirup udara dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada dibalik bantal hitamnya. "Baik dalam _squatting_."

"Aku multi-talenta sebenarnya. Ahhh!" Pria yang diatas membungkukan badannya guna meraih cuping Jungkook untuk ia sapu dengan lidah. "Masih banyak gaya kamasutra yang bisa kulakukan, itupun jika kau berminat untuk mencobanya. Hmmhh, tapi- sepertinya akan memakan waktu sampai pagi."

Jungkook tergelak sesaat, kemudian mendesah setelah mendengar kalimat nakal itu, tidak menghilangkan seringai miring diwajah rupawannya ia lalu melepaskan kedua tangan yang tadi terkungkung. Meninggalkan benda yang sempat ia genggam untuk dipergunakannya atas tujuan tertentu.

Namun, ia tiba-tiba ingin sekali memodifikasi tujuannya itu.

"Kau sangat menarik, Choi Taehyung.." Bisik Jungkook membalas perlakuan Taehyung kepadanya beberapa saat lalu, dengan kedua tangan yang merambat semakin kebawah ia pun akhirnya meremas bokong hangat itu sambil sedikit mengangkatnya. "Sangat menarik.."

Jungkook membenahi posisi, kedua tungkainya ia tekuk dengan kokoh kemudian saat lubang Taehyung sudah terangkat pada sikap yang tepat, pinggul berotot itu menghentak dan kembali mengawali percintaan mereka.

Sedangkan Taehyung?

Hanya bisa mendesah hebat, sambil menghabiskan malam panas mereka dengan saling melumat.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun diapartemen nya pukul sembilan lewat lima belas pagi dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi pria itu sudah mengenakan setelan kerja seperti biasa. Semalaman ia membaca berkas yang untungnya tidak jadi Hoseok rebut, ya walaupun sebagian sempat dirampas hingga membuat Jimin sangat frustasi.

Tetapi sedikit banyak ia mulai mengerti dengan keadaan tuan nya- eh, sejak kapan ia mensetting otaknya untuk memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'tuan', bahkan orang itu sedang tidak bersamanya sekarang.

Lupakan, lupakan!

Berbicara tentang Kwon Jungkook.

Jimin tidak sempat menengoknya tadi malam, karena ia terlalu kalut dan juga geram. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan Hoseok, sekarang ia jadi terikat pada dua sisi. Dimana Jimin harus membantu Taehyung dan juga menyanggupi segala perintah Hoseok, rasanya seperti mempunyai dua majikan sekaligus. Padahal ia bukan anjing peliharaan. Sial.

Bukan karena ia adalah orang yang pemihak, justru Jimin sangat benci memihak. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan kebersamaan mereka sejak dulu hancur begitu saja akibat semua muslihat ini. Seandainya Taehyung menelpon saat tidak ada Hoseok disana, atau seandainya Jimin yang dapat lebih peka terhadap situasi. Mungkin Hoseok tidak akan pernah mendengar percakapan mereka dan Jimin tidak akan menjadi seorang pemihak seperti ini.

Meski ia menyukai Min Yoongi, meski ia menyukai kekerasan, tapi hal ini tidak lebih dari suatu pengkhianatan namanya. Dan Jimin cukup menyesali hal tersebut.

Tangan kecil itu segera menutup pintu apartemen, kemudian beberapa langkah selanjutnya mengantar ia kedepan pintu kamar Jungkook.

Jimin mengetuknya, namun setelah beberapa menit melakukan hal yang sama ia tetap tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Sebenarnya Jimin bukan orang yang sabaran, ia cenderung melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya. Saat ini, Jimin hanya sedang menahan diri. Walau didalam hati ingin sekali menendang pintu itu dan mengintrogasi si bocah arogan yang akhir-akhir ini malah sok dewasa, juga tingkahnya yang berubah-ubah semakin meyakinkan Jimin jika ia adalah pengidap kepribadian ganda.

Memang ia sudah mendapatkan titik terang, tapi ia butuh beberapa pembuktian lagi.

Jimin segera memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, secepat kilat ia melesat masuk dan mendapati beberapa benda yang nampak tidak pada tempatnya. Seperti habis tersenggol seseorang, namun tidak cukup untuk membuat ruangan itu terlihat berantakan.

Selesai memandangi ruang tamu, Jimin segera beralih menuju pintu kamar yang digunakan Jungkook.

Segaris celah menampakan jika pintu tersebut juga tidak tertutup rapat, dan ketika Jimin mendorongnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah.. Kekacauan!

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman ketika seberkas cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya. Ia melenguh malas, kemudian lenguhan itu berubah mengaduh ketika ia berusaha meregangkan tubuh -telanjangnya- yang dalam posisi setengah tertelungkup.

Sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya terasa seperti terjepit, walaupun hanya bergesekan dengan kasur yang empuk, Jungkook tetap tersentak ketika miliknya terhimpit seperti itu.

Ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan, mencoba membalikan posisi agar punggungnya mendapat giliran bergantian menopang tubuh. Kepalanya terasa pusing, ia seperti merasa hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Bahkan biarpun membuka mata rasanya enggan sekali.

Kemudian ia mencium aroma lain yang menempel dipermukaan bantalnya.

Terasa wangi parfum yang begitu manis menyegarkan dan ada sedikit aroma keringat yang terasa seksi diindra nya. Jungkook bahkan membenamkan ujung hidung bangir diwajahnya pada bantal tidur berwarna gelap yang baru saja ia pakai.

Pasalnya ini bukan bau tubuhnya, tetapi aroma tersebut benar-benar membuat ia jatuh cinta dengan wewangian itu.

Aroma tubuh yang amat manis dan menyegarkan, identik dengan wanita atau juga lelaki cantik. Begitu lama ia menyesap adiktif yang tiba-tiba mengambang diatas ranjangnya, Jungkook segera kembali menggeliat ragu.

Kenapa ia dan selimutnya terasa begitu dekat? Seperti apapun yang menghalangi permukaan kulit Jungkook menghilang begitu saja, membiarkan lapisan selimut hangatnya menggesek seluruh tubuh Jungkook.

"Tuan.." Itu suara Park Jimin, ia yang membukakan tirai jendela kaca hingga menarik Jungkook menuju kesadaran sepenuhnya. "Kita harus bicara dan anda harus bangun seka-"

"ARGHH!" Jungkook menjerit dengan suara berat dari efek pubertas yang telah melandanya. Ia melotot horor kedalam selimut ketika kedua tangan yang mulai berotot itu mengangkat bagian teratas untuk ia menengok tubuhnya yang berada didalam balutan kain nyaman tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi! Kenapa aku telanjang!" Ia tetap berteriak dengan wajah yang mengkerut ketakutan, semakin menggulung selimut untuk menutupi tubuh atletis dengan anugrah otot alami miliknya. Terdapat bekas cakaran pada bahu Jungkook dan Jimin tidak sengaja melihatnya, juga beberapa tanda dan bekas-bekas luka yang mengering lalu ruam keunguan dan merah juga turut menghiasi.

Bocah yang merangkap menjadi seorang pria muda itu hanya mampu meremas rambut frustasi saat kekacauan melanda nya. Semua pertanyaan yang entah siapa yang dapat menjawabnya mengambang dan berputar didalam kepala Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam sambil wajah seputih salju itu mengisyaratkan jika ia tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu didalam benaknya, semalam adalah momen terberat untuk ia yang baru beberapa hari singgah di Amerika dan nampaknya sama saja dengan Jungkook yang sepertinya mengalami hal lebih buruk.

Jimin memang harus bertindak lebih cepat dari Hoseok, walau ia sempat menginginkan Jungkook -itu dulu sekali- untuk bermain-main sebentar tetapi Jimin cukup bersyukur karena ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan kepadanya.

Pasalnya pria itu juga mengatakan hanya untuk main-main saja, tetapi kini masalah Taehyung yang terlalu terobsesi untuk melakukan seks dengan Jungkook membuahkan hal yang begitu memusingkan otak dan Jimin teramat menyesal telah terjebak dan menyetujui perintah maupun permintaan kawan-kawannya.

Sialan, dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa, namun harus ikut terlibat untuk menata semua kontradiksi dan perselisihan ini. Meskipun begitu ia berarti harus mulai memihak. Tetapi kepada siapa?

Melupakan tentang hal itu, ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dituntaskan.

"Tuan, sepertinya anda harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir." Benar. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, sambil sebelah tangan mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, meskipun raut kebingungan dan amarah nampak kentara disana.

Setelah mencari-cari letak bathrobe didalam kamar mandi, Jimin segera memakaikannya pada tubuh Jungkook, dengan sedikit malu-malu dan sebagian besar gengsi. Ia dapat bernafas lega ketika Jungkook menalikan bathrobe tersebut, kemudian menyingkirkan lilitan selimut yang menghalang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tergantikan dengan kain lembut berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

Jimin segera merapikan beberapa pakaian yang bertebaran diatas lantai, menjepitnya dengan jari lalu melemparkannya kedalam box pakaian kotor.

Ia langsung membersihkan kamar ketika Jungkook telah pergi kedalam kamar mandi menggunakan kursi rodanya, dengan isi kepala yang semakin berkecamuk semua masalah yang menumpuk kini malah bertambah lagi dengan hal ini.

Jimin bukan orang bodoh, apalagi tidak mengetahui bau menyengat dan bercak putih diatas sprai satin yang baru saja ia singkap selimut diatasnya. Sesuatu yang putih itu nampak lengket dan sedikit mengering, Jimin tahu Jimin tidak bodoh! Itu sisa sperma yang menodai sprei!

Sesuatu berwarna putih yang menyatu dengan hal berwarna hitam bukankah sangat kontras? Jimin hanya bertolak pinggang. Bagaikan sekotak susu yang tumpah diatas aspal yang gelap, ia dapat melihat bahwa semalam Jungkook telah melakukan seks dengan seseorang dan ketika Jimin mendatangi Hotel dimana Taehyung bermalam ternyata malah Hoseok yang berada disana. Merampas sebagian berkas penting yang seharusnya memberikan titik terang yang lebih jelas bersinar.

Ia segera menarik sprei tersebut dan membiarkannya tergulung dibawah kaki Jimin. Kemudian ketika ia menelpon petugas binatu untuk mengurus semuanya, sebuah benda hitam nampak tergeletak diatas tumpukan sprei. Benda itu hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam dan Jimin meraihnya penuh minat.

Belum sempat ia mematikan sambungan telpon tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika mengangkat benda tersebut meninggalkan tempatnya.

Jimin mendengar erangan dan suara seorang yang tengah dilanda amarah dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Cepat ia menyembunyikan benda berwarna hitam itu dibalik punggungnya. Terselipkan diantara celana dan ikat pinggang.

Ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamar mandi, Jungkook tengah susah payah menahan kedua kakinya agar menapak diatas lantai yang dingin. Bertumpu pada washtafel hingga beberapa produk sabun mandi dan pasta gigi berjatuhan dari sana.

Kefrustasian Jungkook meningkat ketika ia melihat wajahnya didepan cermin yang berada tepat diatas washtafel. Lengannya bergemetar dan wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Tuan!" Jimin segera membawa langkah yang lebar ketika Jungkook nampak sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya pada tangan.

Menyangga si tuan muda agar tetap pada tempatnya, lengan yang lebih besar dari miliknya melingkar disepanjang bahu sempit Jimin.

Ia memang bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook nampak tersiksa sekali seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan wajahnya.

"Tuan anda baik-baik saja?"

"Rambutku, rambutku berwarna cokelat!"

Jimin mengernyit kebingungan. Namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk menduga-duga sesuatu.

"Ya, rambutmu memang berwarna demikian, ada apa?"

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat, emosi didalam hati benar-benar tercampur aduk.

"Harusnya mereka berwarna merah!" Ia menatap Jimin dengan mimik wajah amat lelah, _oh terlalu dekat man_. Pria yang lebih kecil memundurkan kepala beberapa inci kebelakang.

"Tapi saat aku menjemputmu warnanya sudah seperti itu tuan."

Jungkook menyelak. "Ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku Jimin."

_'Iya, memang ada yang tidak beres. Aku bahkan menyadari kejanggalan tentang dirimu sejak awal.'_ Batin Jimin.

Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil kembali menatap tiruan dirinya didepan sana. Menelusur jejak-jejak biru keunguan dipermukaan kulitnya dan bahkan ruam kemerahan bertambah lagi tanpa ia ketahui. Sialan!

Apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya? Hal ini semakin membuat Jungkook muak. Tiadakah hari dimana ia bisa terhindar dari konflik batin seperti ini? Hatinya terasa sakit dan tak berdaya. Sementara ia memandangi wajah tampannya didalam cermin, diam-diam ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Entah perasaan yang timbul dari mana dan sejak kapan, ia benar-benar mengutuk raga nya sendiri

"Astaga bawa aku pergi dari sini, kepalaku terasa mau meledak!."

.

.

.

Didalam kamar Jungkook hanya mampu meremas-remas rambutnya yang kini telah berganti warna entah sejak kapan, dan bahkan ketika ia bangun dari tidur "panjang" nya didalam pesawat Jungkook sama sekali tidak curiga sedikitpun.

Ia terduduk diatas ranjang yang sudah berganti sprei dan juga selimut. Hanya mengenakan bathrobe hitam yang tadi ia kenakan juga.

Terlalu banyak perubahan pada tubuhnya yang membuat ia curiga, atau mungkinkah ia mulai gila? Pasalnya ketika ia melihat dirinya didepan cermin tadi, beberapa tanda keunguan kembali hadir disekitar bahunya. Bahkan terasa seperti baru.

Entah bagaimana ia mengetahuinya, tetapi ketika diculik dulu rasa sakit dari jejak-jejak ciuman ganas itu hampir sama seperti yang ini, dan yang paling penting.. Ia merasa sangat kotor dan menjijikkan. Aroma aneh yang menempel dibagian bawah tubuhnya, dan perasaan lengket itu tidak hilang sampai ia membasuh tubuhnya didalam bathtub.

Jungkook merasa seperti kerasukan setan, ia bahkan tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah memejamkan mata, dan melihat kalendernya tidak mungkin ia sudah tertidur hampir 24 jam kurang?

Jungkook masih tenggelam dalam segala intuisi yang berkecamuk, sedangkan Jimin memeriksa ponsel pintar ditangannya. Nampak ia membuka beberapa berkas yang tersimpan disana.

"Ada yang salah Jimin, aku merasa sedang dikelilingi oleh orang jahat!" Suaranya nampak tersiksa, bagaikan Jungkook tengah dilanda kecemasan luar biasa. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggigiti buku jarinya hingga nampak kemerahan.

"Aku malah semakin merasa tidak aman disini, seperti ada yang tidak aku ketahui! Ada sesuatu yang telah aku lakukan tapi aku tidak pernah mengingat apapun! Tetapi tubuhku merasakan sisa-sisa setelahnya." Ini jelas mentalnya yang terguncang, Jungkook bahkan merasa takut jika dirinya akan mulai gila dan tidak waras. Karena semua hal semakin tidak masuk akal.

Ia semakin menunduk, meremas wajahnya.

Dan Jimin tetap tidak memberinya jawaban apapun, hingga ketika sesuatu terasa menyentuh kepala Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangannya lalu mendongkak, kemudian wajah penuh gurat kelelahan itu berubah pucat pasi.

"J-Jimin, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Suaranya rendah dan terbata-bata, sarat akan antisipasi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tubuhnya membeku dan Jungkook semakin melebarkan mata ketika Jimin menarik sebuah pengaman pada senjata api yang mengarah tepat didepan wajah Jungkook. Jimin menarik benda itu dari belakang punggung nya, dan ia mengacungkan senjata penuh ancaman tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Jungkook semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, namun Jimin malah berniat menarik telunjuknya yang mengait pada pelatuk dari senjata api tersebut.

Astaga inikah akhir hidupnya? Mati ditangan seorang penjahat yang berpura-pura menjadi sekretarisnya sendiri?

Hey Jungkook, apakah hidupmu selalu sial?

Tidak punya teman, menjadi korban penculikan, beberapa kali dipakai untuk kepuasan seks seorang lelaki gila, dihajar habis-habisan, kena tembakan tepat diperut dan kini harus bersiap-siap meregang nyawa ditangan lelaki mungil yang bahkan terlihat lebih lemah. -ya walaupun Jimin tidak selemah yang ia pikirkan-.

Jungkook memejamkan mata, ia merasa mungkin ini takdirnya untuk hidup, dan sepertinya mati lebih baik daripada semua keletihan ini. Mungkin ia akan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi kepadanya dan hidupnya tidak akan menderita lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melawan tuan." Suara Jimin terdengar amat santai ketika Jungkook tak kunjung mendapatkan kematiannya, atau rasa sakit lain yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Seketika ia membelalakan mata.

"Kau tidak jadi membunuhku?" Tatapan Jungkook terlalu sulit untuk Jimin artikan dan pria yang kini telah menurunkan tangannya hanya mengernyit kecil.

"Harusnya kau bertanya kenapa dan dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan senjata ini tuan."

"..."

"Karena aku menemukannya dibawah bantalmu." Lagi Jimin mengatakan hal spontan dengan santainya, nampak ia telah menguasai kontrol diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa detik Jungkook terdiam hingga kemudian berkata "Tidak, kau bercanda." Jungkook nampak hendak tertawa tak percaya, namun seringai tipisnya menghilang ketika Jimin terlihat benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki benda ini? Untuk apa kau membelinya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar! Aku bahkan baru melihat benda itu!" Sambung Jungkook bersikeras dengan keyakinannya, ia memang baru pertama kali melihat senjata seperti itu secara langsung. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa ada disini dan menjadi miliknya?

"Aku telah memeriksa nomor license nya." Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa surat dari dalam laci kecil disamping ranjang Jungkook. Kemudian memperlihatkan benda-benda yang baru saja ia ambil. "Dan Ya, atau memang bukan kau yang memilikinya." Sambung Jimin semakin menambah kebingungan lain didalam kepala Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu! Kenapa bicaramu berbelit-belit sekali? Kepalaku terasa sakit dan kau menuduhku memiliki senjata itu tapi sekarang kau mengatakan mungkin memang bukan aku. Demi Tuhan kepalaku hampir meletus."

"Ya, pemilik benda ini mungkin bukan kau. Mungkin juga kau tuan."

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari arah Jungkook.

"Karena aku menemukan namamu dengan hal yang berbeda dari dalam surat-surat itu." Jimin mendekat lalu kemudian menunjuk sebuah nama didalam kertas yang ia pegang, menunjukannya kepada Jungkook dan pemuda itu membacanya lamat-lamat.

"Tampak bahwa benda ini baru saja kau beli dibeberapa waktu yang dekat bukan?"

Jungkook tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ejaan dalam bahasa Inggris itu didepan wajahnya, bahkan tercantum dengan sanga jelas.

"J.. Jungkook... J.. Je.. Jeon?" Tentu ia tergagap dengan mimik terkejut yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk membicarakan hal-hal penting tuan."

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang mampu menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini, bahkan ketika seluruh hidup Jungkook hampir hancur lebur, sekarang pernyataan Jimin benar-benar menggilas sisa kepingan dunianya.

Awal yang begitu sulit untuk ia mengerti, bagaikan menelan gumpalan bola besi berduri. Benar-benar mengejutkan dan itu sangat melukainya.

Jungkook bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa itu D.I.D apalagi gangguan jiwa, tujuannya untuk mendapatkan hari-hari tenang di Amerika lenyap sekaligus. Bersamaan dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya.

Alasan dari ketidaksadarannya selama beberapa hari terakhir dan semua perubahan aneh yang terjadi kepada tubuhnya. Malam-malam meresahkan akibat semua mimpi tak masuk akal itu. Bahkan setiap jawaban dan pernyataan Jimin terdengar semakin logis, namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jungkook kebingungan. Meskipun kepalanya terasa berat dan hampir jatuh keatas bantal akibat semua beban yang menghantamnya, suatu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi ketika kondisi dirinya divonis tak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu malah nampak menapakan kaki ketika Jimin memberitahunya untuk menemui teman-teman bisnis sang ayah. Tepat ketika Jimin hampir menutup pintu kamar waktu itu Jungkook nampak bangkit dari duduknya.

Jimin melihatnya tengah termenung didepan meja hias dengan setelan mahal serba gelapnya dan benda hitam diatas meja yang ternyata adalah sebuah senjata api. Entah didapatnya dari mana dan kapan. Jimin masih menyelidiki hal tersebut, bagaimana mungkin alter dari seorang Kwon Jungkook ini terlihat begitu profesional dan terlatih. Padahal melihat sifat Jungkook saat ini tidak mungkin ia mengetahui jaringan tersembunyi dari pasar-pasar gelap atau memiliki akses terbuka bagi penjual senjata sekalipun.

Jungkook hanya mampu menunduk dengan air mata yang menggenang diujung pelupuknya, sungguh beban ini terlalu menghantamnya, terlalu menindih dan mencekiknya. Hal yang seharusnya indah mengapa masih tetap berlanjut dengan suatu kenyataan pahit yang menimpa Jungkook. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayah dan ibunya, atau apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang dengan kondisinya yang buruk ini?

Tiada seorangpun yang benar-benar mengerti dan mengetahui keadaannya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi juga mengapa segala misteri tersebut tidak pernah ingin berakhir saja bersama ingatannya di Korea? Ya, satu hal yang amat jelas, masalah besar ini terlalu berat untuk anak seumur Jungkook. Meski usianya mendekati delapan belas tahun.

"Aku akan terus menyelidiki masalah ini, dan mulai besok kita akan pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kakimu. Hanya kakimu," Jimin menekankan sambil menatap Jungkook yang nampak tenggelam dalam emosi. "Kita tidak bisa menemui seorang psikiater atau ahli kejiwaan secara terang-terangan, kau masih memiliki potensi yang besar untuk tetap menjadi perhatian media-media di Korea dan juga internasional tuan."

Jungkook masih tetap pada posisinya, mengusap wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja disini tuan, dan kita juga tahu seberapa besar kerugian dan resiko yang tuan Kwon pertaruhkan untuk menutupi segala insiden kemarin."

"Tapi Jimin, bagaimana kau bisa melihatku berjalan disaat aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan jari-jari kakiku sendiri?!" Jungkook menyela dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda, ia nampak lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Kendatipun Jimin cukup mengerti.

"Maka dari itu tuan, kita akan pergi ke dokter besok siang untuk mendapatkan lampu penerang. Ketika benar-benar ada yang salah, aku akan bertindak. Nah, sekarang kita akan mencaritahu dulu siapakah wanita, ataupun lelaki cantik yang tidur denganmu tadi malam."

Jungkook menelan ludah akibat tekanan bertubi-tubi ini, melemparkannya untuk menghela nafas lebih sering. Tampaknya ia akan terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua karena masalah ini.

Kehilangan perjaka pada usia remaja, memang bukan hal yang tabu di Amerika tapi tidak dengan diperkosa, dan oleh seorang pria submisif yang gila kontrol juga super agresif.

Meskipun Jungkook bukan pihak yang 'dimasuki' disini, ia tetap merasa sakit dan hasil akhirnya sekarang adalah.. Ia hampir gila, atau mungkin setengah gila.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak terkejut ketika ia mendapati nama Choi Taehyung dalam daftar tamu yang datang saat _masquerade ball_ berlangsung.

Siang ini dia dan Jungkook telah menemui salah satu dokter dirumah sakit berbeda yang pernah Jimin datangi untuk memeriksakan kaki tuannya -ck, Jungkook bukan tuannya sialan-.

Pria Inggris itu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Jungkook dan seharusnya ia memang bisa berjalan, namun ada hal lain yang mensugesti dirinya agar tidak bisa melangkah sekalipun. Ia sendiri merasa terkejut dengan kasus langka tersebut, pasalnya ini bukanlah masalah dokter tulang maupun syaraf sepertinya. Hasil x-ray memang menunjukan adanya cedera kecil, namun itu seharusnya sembuh dalam beberapa bulan ataupun minggu.

Setelah Jimin mendapatkan cukup banyak penjelasan mereka segera kembali ke apartemen, masih dengan keadaan yang semakin kacau, Jungkook bahkan merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena telah menggoda dan membawa seseorang keatas ranjangnya.

Tetapi wajah penuh kemelut itu berubah pucat pasi ketika Jimin menunjukan salinan daftar buku tamu pada pesta topeng yang awalnya Jungkook buang dari daftar kunjungan. Betapa ia melupakan udara yang seharusnya ia hirup ketika mendapati nama Choi Taehyung terdaftar disana, juga nama lain yang baru-baru ini sangat ia kenal.

"Jeon Jungkook." Ungkap Jimin sambil membiarkan Jungkook meremas ujung kertas dikedua tangannya tanpa membuat bagian lainnya rusak. "Aku sudah dua kali melihat nama itu tertulis ditempat dimana kau seharusnya tidak ada tuan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Akhirnya Jungkook menghela begitu lemah, ia hampir menyerah dengan semua rasa sakitnya. Masih dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang memprihatinkan.

"Kau akan belajar tuan, sekarang kita harus berhati-hati. Tapi mungkinkah altermu mengenali Choi Taehyung? Dirimu yang lain maksudku?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, menatap penuh perhitungan.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa waktu lalu."

_Oh benar.. _Jimin menggumam didalam hati.

Mungkin saja Jungkook tidak mengingat saat pertemuan anti mainstream nya dulu dengan Taehyung, lagipula nampaknya lelaki cantik itu tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya secara langsung didepan Jungkook, dan Jimin cukup mengetahui hal itu. Beberapa kali ia mendapati Taehyung terobsesi seperti ini, namun yang kali ini memiliki jangka waktu cukup panjang. Pasalnya tidak pernah Taehyung hingga mengejar seseorang sampai ke Amerika seperti ini.

"Baiklah, masalah itu akan kita urus sekaligus. Sekarang aku ingin anda beristirahat lalu mendatangi sebuah undangan pesta koktail nanti malam."

Jungkook mendongkak dengan cepat, alisnya menaut lelah.

"Pesta lagi?!" Suaranya meninggi, meski ia mendapatkan undangan berbeda kemarin malam kini undangan yang lain kembali datang pada saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Kepalanya bahkan terasa pening akibat tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup. Sungguh, apalagi setelah Jungkook mengetahui bahwa dirinya dapat memiliki identitas lain dan terbangun saat dirinya yang sebenarnya terlelap dalam tidur. "Kau tahu aku sangat membenci pesta! Apalagi setelah datangnya masalah baru ini..."

"Tuan.." Jimin mengintruksi dengan nada tenang. "Ingatkah apa yang terjadi saat anda menolak undangan pesta kemarin?"

Jungkook mendengus, "tubuhku di ambil alih?"

"Yup, dan tuan, mereka memberikan undangan bukan tanpa alasan. Ini bukan hanya pesta koktail, undangan yang kemarin hanya diperuntukan bagi tamu undangan saja. Tidak ada satu media pun yang diperbolehkan datang." Jimin merogoh kantung dalam jas nya, kemudian berjalan dan duduk disamping ranjang Jungkook. "Para media di Korea mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana keadaan mu disini, mereka mulai mencurigai bahwa kau tidak pernah datang kemari."

Lelaki pendek itu menyodorkan ponselnya yang berisi beberapa kabar terkini dari berita online yang beredar. Jungkook meraihnya dan membaca beberapa paragraf awal.

"Hanya dua undangan tuan, dan yang ini adalah yang paling menentukan. Para wartawan dapat meliput secara langsung dan hal ini akan memberikan kejelasan dari pada kabar burung yang tengah beredar." Astaga Jimin merasa seperti benar-benar menjadi pesuruh, tapi ini cukup keren juga. "Cukup menghadirinya untuk beberapa saat, anda bisa menggunakan kursi roda dan aku akan berbicara dengan beberapa dokter yang datang kesana."

"Tunggu, dokter?" Jungkook semakin dibuat bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Jimin. Pasalnya ia kira ini hanya perbincangan biasa para pengusaha yang bekerja sama, dengan diiringi alunan musik membosankan dan tentu saja koktail dimana-mana. Tapi kenapa ada dokter segala?

"Aku lupa menjelaskannya. Nah, direktur utama JH enterprise, Lee Jaehwan juga ada disini. Perusahaannya maju dalam bidang obat-obatan dan rumah sakit. Dia mendanai sebuah fasilitas penelitian skizofrenia atau gangguan mental dan juga pengobatannya." Jungkook mengangguk mendengar penjelasan tersebut, ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang Jimin maksud.

"Kita masih harus menutupi penyakitmu tuan, dan disana akan ada banyak dokter dan juga psikiater berpengalaman."

Kembali Jungkook menghela nafas, nampaknya masalah ini semakin berat dan mengeras. Ia memang tidak dapat mendatangi seorang psikiater tapi ia masih bisa mencarinya secara pribadi, selain itu Jimin cukup bisa diandalkan. Meski ia belum sepenuhnya percaya, tetapi Park Jimin terlalu meyakinkan. Pekerjaannya sangat rapi dan profesional, sungguh tidak pernah terduga bahwa ia adalah salah seorang anggota komplotan yang menculik Jungkook waktu lalu.

Malam tiba begitu cepat, dan kini Jungkook telah siap dengan tuxedo hitamnya yang menawan, dengan dalaman sebuah kemeja tipis berwarna biru langit dan dasi kupu-kupu sewarna bersama jas nya. Jungkook masih menawan, meski Jimin harus mendorongnya diatas kursi roda.

Entah mengapa rasanya begitu mendebarkan, apalagi saat mereka melintasi jalur menuju jalan masuk gedung. Beberapa wartawan yang mengambil foto cukup menyakiti matanya dengan kilatan blitz, susah payah ia menyembunyikan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba melanda.

Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya, semua perhatian dan kamera-kamera itu membuat Jungkook hampir gila.

Pantas Jungkook mendapat undangan juga, ternyata pemilik pesta ini adalah mitra bisnis ayahnya yang menggeluti bidang property dan pembangunan. Lee Jaehwan berada disini karena bekerja sama dengannya dan firma lain tentang dokter dan pengobatan-pengobatan itu mendapatkan dana dari Lee Jaehwan. Memang masuk akal, dan mungkin ini akan sedikit meringankan masalahnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas setelah kepergian Jimin untuk berbicara dengan beberapa mitra kerja terkait, dan Jungkook juga tidak bisa melarangnya karena Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendekati salah satu dokter. Meski ia ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, Jungkook tidak memiliki perlindungan. Rasa takutnya memang sedikit berlebihan, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak aman berada disini. Ia terduduk dibelakang meja panjang yang dilapisi kain putih berenda yang menjulur hingga kedasar lantai. Jungkook sengaja memilih meja paling belakang agar menghindari kerumunan, anggap saja mengasingkan diri dari para pengusaha kaya yang kini tengah berkumpul dilantai dansa.

Ia menunduk, dengan tangan yang menopang dahi nya pada lengan kursi roda. Kemudian Jungkook menghela nafas, entah untuk apa.

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya menatap pualam yang tidak terhalangi meja tengah dipijak oleh sepasang pantofel hitam berkilau yang entah milik siapa. Jungkook mengernyit, kemudian mendongkak dan mendapati seorang pria kurus tengah menyesap wiski ditangannya. Bersamaan dengan manik hazel yang membalas tatapan obsidiannya, Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Diameter matanya melebar, dan dadanya berdentum hingga terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Well, kita bertemu lagi." Lelaki itu memangku tangan setelah meletakan gelas minumannya diatas meja, tersenyum sambil menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah membuka bibirnya gelagapan.

Tidak, ia belum siap bertemu dengan Choi Taehyung! Dia- mengapa anak komisaris kaya itu ada disini?! Berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan lain terhadap Kwon Jungkook.

Pasti hal itu karena malam kemarin, sungguh sulit dipercaya bahwa Jungkook mungkin menidurinya. Karena seorang yang mengenal dan dikenali Jungkook di pesta topeng kemarin hanya Choi Taehyung. Tapi ia pun masih sangsi untuk menetapkan bahwa yang tidur dengannya kemarin adalah Taehyung sendiri.

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu." Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha menetralisir rambut-rambut halus diantara punggung tangannya yang mulai meremang.

.

Dentingan-dentingan gelas terdengar samar dibalik alunan musik klasik yang membosankan saat Jimin menyalami seorang pria bersetelan mahal yang cukup tinggi, setelah mereka selesai dengan percakapan sederhananya Jimin segera dikejutkan oleh tepukan bahu dari arah belakang. Pria paruh baya yang terabaikan pun pergi untuk menyapa orang lain, sedangkan Jimin berbalik sambil mengangkat alisnya kaget.

"Hyung?" Ada nada terkejut dalam kalimatnya, dan Jimin yang masih menggantungkan gelas koktail ditangan kanannya terpaku saat orang yang baru dilihatnya mendentingkan gelas mereka.

"Aku yakin kau tidak datang sendiri malam ini." Suaranya ringan dan senyum malaikat itu penuh dengan misteri, "dimana tuan muda mu itu?"

Jimin mengernyit, dari mana Seokjin tahu tentang Jungkook? Juga mengapa dia ada disini dengan setelan mewah berwarna putih gading itu? Apalagi yang belum ia ketahui?

"Mengapa hyung ada disini?" Jimin melihat sekeliling lalu matanya kembali fokus pada wajah tenang Kim Seokjin, "dan dari mana kau tahu tentang 'tuan muda' itu?"

"Hm? Dari Hoseok, aku hanya mendengar sedikit. Aku ada pekerjaan disini. Ya, aku mungkin belum menceritakannya kepada siapapun, tapi-"

"Disini kau rupanya." Kalimat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jimin terpaksa mesti dipotong akibat intruksi menyebalkan dari seorang pria yang ia kenal bernama Lee Jaehwan itu, Jimin mengetahuinya setelah memeriksa biografinya di internet sebelum mendatangi pesta. Tidak akan lucu jika ia sama sekali tak mengetahui nama-nama orang penting yang datang kemari, untuk berjaga-jaga saat ia berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Itu menunjukan profesionalitasnya dan Jimin mulai menghilangkan sikap gegabahnya.

Jimin hanya mampu mengernyit ketika Seokjin sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya kepada orang yang baru datang itu, sekilas Jimin mengangkat gelasnya dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Jaehwan.

"Anda pasti..."

Jimin menundukan kepalanya sekilas, "Saya Sekretaris Park Jimin dari JJ group, Saya menemani tuan muda Kwon Jungkook untuk menggantikan presdir Kwon yang berhalangan datang."

Orang itu mengangguk setuju, kemudian mengangkat alisnya seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, presdir Kwon Jiyoung? Aku mengenalnya, lalu dimana Kwon Jungkook?"

Jimin teringat, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Jungkook terlalu lama. Apalagi setelah dirinya menemukan Kim Seokjin juga berada disini, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada hal lain yang sangat rumit terjadi disana.

Apalagi Jimin cukup mengetahui jika Hoseok tidak mungkin mengatakan rencananya begitu saja meski kepada Kim Seokjin sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Aku- aku harus menyusul seseorang.." Jungkook hendak mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri untuk menghindari Taehyung, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin membuat masalah ini semakin keruh. Apalagi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa tanggapan Taehyung tentang hal itu, ia tidak ingin mengacaukan pesta orang dengan hal bodoh yang dirinya lakukan kemarin malam kepada Taehyung. Meski itu terjadi ketika ia tengah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tepat beberapa inci dia memundurkan kursi roda, Taehyung menahannya. Beralih menatap obsidian Jungkook yang Nampak berbeda. Jungkook mendongkak sebagai reflex, dadanya berdentum seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh kematian, dan Taehyung adalah perwujudan tersebut yang siap menjemput Jungkook kapan saja.

"Kau mau kemana? Ada urusan yang belum selesai diantara kita." Suaranya dalam, dan Taehyung membubuhkan seringai nakal diwajahnya yang cantik nan kejam.

Jungkook mengeredip, nyalinya menciut seketika. Taehyung tampak lain, ia seperti mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang buruk. Tentu Jungkook tidak dapat berlama-lama balas menatapnya, bola mata hitam bening itu bergrilya berniat mencari bantuan, atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya menghindar dari Taehyung.

Namun orang-orang malah sedang sibuk berbincang dan bahkan Jimin belum kembali.

Jungkook tidak sempat menjawab ketika Taehyung berpindah kesisi kanan tubuhnya, kemudian pria cantik itu berjongkok tepat disamping pria tampannya hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi meja panjang yang menghalangi Jungkook.

"Aku sungguh yakin ketika melihatmu berjalan kemarin." Ia bergumam, namun Jungkook tidak sanggup untuk menoleh sedikitpun. "Tapi kenapa sekarang kau masih duduk dikursi roda ini?"

Sekali Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku sangat menikmatinya semalam.." Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membisikan mantra menakjubkan yang luar biasa.

Prasangka Jungkook tentang Taehyung yang mungkin akan melaporkannya atau menghancurkan nama baiknya akibat kejadian tak terduga itu terpatahkan setelah mulut manisnya menggumamkan kalimat nakal tersebut disamping telinga Jungkook. Sedangkan pemuda yang mendengarkan menegang tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin kau bahkan menggodaku dengan gaya bercintamu, dan sekarang kau datang dengan kursi roda. Kau sedang berakting?"

Jungkook terkejut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Cukup! Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Taehyung tertipu oleh penyakitnya terlalu lama. Jungkook segera menoleh dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya dengan gelagapan.

"Sebenarnya- itu- yang kemarin bukan aku- maksudnya, aku tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Bodoh! Penjelasan macam apa itu?! Idiot!

Jungkook merutuk diri sendiri dengan kejam, ia segera mengusap wajahnya. Memilah kalimat yang benar agar tidak memicu kemarahan apapun bagi Taehyung.

Pria yang masih berjongkok mendengus geli, ia masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi kepada Jungkook dan siapa yang sebenarnya tidur dengannya kemarin malam. Taehyung terlalu tidak perduli dan ketika ia melihat Jungkook dalam radarnya, Taehyung seakan melupakan semua tujuannya. Terganti dengan hasrat ingin memiliki dan menyentuh Jungkook. Astaga, benar-benar jelmaan eros.

"Bohong jika kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kemarin kau baik-baik saja dan bahkan jika aku tidak menyudahinya kau tidak akan mau turun." Taehyung bergeser dan menelusup diantara Jungkook dan meja, setengah dari tubuhnya tertutupi kain panjang berenda dari atas meja.

Jungkook berjengit dan menyentak nafas ketika telapak tangan lembut Taehyung mengelus pahanya, ini aneh, mengapa ia merasakan sentuhan Taehyung begitu intens dan sepertinya itu berpengaruh besar pada kejantanannya.

"Tidak, kau- kau salah paham-"

"Aku dapat membuktikan jika kau berbohong tentang sakitmu ini, karena seharusnya kau sudah dapat berjalan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Taehyung menatap wajah pucat Jungkook penuh keinginan. "Dan kita akan melihat, apakah kau benar lupa atau tidak."

Jungkook semakin membulatkan matanya ketika dengan tanpa hambatan Taehyung mengeluarkan benda berharga milik Jungkook dari balik celananya, dan ia semakin mendengus horror saat Taehyung mengulum puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Jungkook berbisik namun ingin sekali ia berteriak, saat sebelah tangannya tak berhasil menghalangi kepala Taehyung untuk terus memasukan kejantanannya kedalam mulut hangat itu ia mendesis. Bernafas melewati deretan giginya yang terkatup rapat dengan sepasang alis yang menyatu. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya tercekal hingga Nampak tengah berpegangan dengan tangan Taehyung.

Getaran menggelitik itu terasa aneh namun tidak asing. Jungkook menahan desah ketika Taehyung menaik turunkan kepalanya cepat. Taehyung semakin menarik kursi roda Jungkook untuk merapat dengan sisi meja. Semakin menyembunyikan keberadaan diri nya dibawah sana.

Astaga ini gila! Masalah ini akan semakin besar jika ia tidak segera menghentikan Taehyung. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang lain, dan ketika ia hendak menyingkirkan Taehyung dengan tangannya yang bebas-

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"

-seorang pelayan mengintruksi. Mengejutkan Jungkook yang masih dalam keadaan semi ereksi.

Kemudian terasa remasan pada bagian paha dari bawah, namun Jungkook tidak sekalipun meliriknya. Setengah mati ia mengusahakan agar wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, tetapi Jungkook tetap tidak dapat menahannya.

"Aku- aku,.." remasan semakin kuat dan Jungkook merasakan ujung kejantanannya menyentuh belakang tenggorokan Taehyung. "Ah, tidak apa-apa.."

Pelayan itu semakin mengkerutkan alisnya, merasa bahwa pernyataan Jungkook sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Ia semakin mendekat dan Jungkook semakin gemetar dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC—"  
Akhirnya update juga XD maafken kalo agak gaje, author dikejar-kejar waktu soalnya.. XD

Hope u like it dan gk kecewa sama chapter ini..

Review nya ditunggu banget!

See you~ sorry gk bisa balas komentar satu persatu~ tapi ell tetap baca


End file.
